The Two Truest Believers
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Emma had twins, kept one of them. What happens when Henry shows up at Emma's looking for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all. This is my first attempt at a Once Upon a Time fic so I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 1:**

"Eva time to get up now," Emma Swan said as she walked into her daughter's tiny bedroom and pulled the curtains back. Eva blinked before looking at the clock on the wall and then her mother,

"But it's not even 7 yet," she said sleepily.

"I know darling but I have things to do so its breakfast club for you today." Eva nodded before sitting up in bed.

Everything about Eva's room said Emma had put her first. They lived in a tiny apartment so Emma could guarantee a roof over Eva's head. Emma was already making sure that Eva's bag was ready to go when her daughter appeared, ready for another school day. She wondered how much longer Eva was going to be when she caught sight of her daughter walking into the room. Emma smiled and placed the smaller red jacket onto her daughter before putting hers on and the two headed out.

"Mum you know what day it is today don't you?" Eva asked.

"Yes Eva but we are not doing anything for it," Emma replied as she drove, "I know you want to but we just can't," she said taking a look at her daughter as they were stopped at a red light.

"I want to stay with you mum," Eva said.

"You can't Eva," Emma said sharply, "now do me a favour and behave yourself for one day." Eva sighed and nodded before noticing they'd arrived at the school. She kissed her mother's cheek before exiting the car and heading to breakfast club.

Emma watched her go inside before driving off in her yellow bug unsure where to go. She hated her job but sometimes enjoyed it but it kept a roof over their heads and that was what mattered to Emma. She decided she would head home and get changed early. Eva was meant to be at a friend's after school so she could change back before Eva needed picking up. Eva had no idea what her mother really did and Emma wanted to keep it that way.

She arrived home and sighed. She knew that she had hours before her date so she contacted the person to see if the the date could be brought forwards so she didn't have to be alone for most of the day. To her immense relief her date said he could meet her in a couple of hours so she began to get ready for it.

Meanwhile Eva was sat quietly at breakfast club as her friend didn't go. She was normally quiet but she seemed even quieter and wasn't touching her food and that was causing concern. One of the supervisors went and sat next to her.

"Eva what's wrong?" Miss Miller asked. Eva just shook her head. "Come on Eva. I know there's something wrong," she said softly.

"It's my mum's birthday today and I can't get her anything and we won't be doing anything for it. She won't even have a cake," Eva sadly told her.

Miss Miller thought for a minute.

"Why don't we make some cupcakes and you could draw her some pictures? I'm sure we can find some time to do that." She knew Emma wasn't well off so wanted to help Eva as best as she could. Eva smiled and nodded softly before eating her breakfast.

The morning progressed and Emma was soon meeting her date. Well it wasn't a date as such, more about her job as a bail bond person and using the date as a cover. She saw a man sat alone and walked over to him,

"Ryan?" she asked.

"Yes. Emma?" he asked. Emma smiled and nodded and sat down.

"Finally someone that actually looks like their picture," Ryan said, "so why the earlier date?"

"Well it's my birthday and my daughter's at school and I didn't want to be alone," Emma answered before looking at the menu.

Meanwhile back at the school, Miss Miller and Eva were on an extended lunch break making the cupcakes and Eva drawing pictures for Emma's birthday so Emma would have something. Eva seemed happier and that was all that mattered to Miss Miller.

The date with Ryan was almost over and Emma dropped the fact that she knew he'd embezzled money from his employer and abandoned his wife and children. His eyes widened as he realised what Emma really was. He bolted and Emma pursued him and watched as he tried to access his car but couldn't as she'd bolted it.

"Give whatever money you have to your family," Emma suggested.

"What do you know about family?" he asked. Emma punched him and knocked him out,

"A lot," she said before heading back to her bug.

When she arrived home she was confused at the homemade birthday banner stuck on the door and unlocked it before seeing Eva and Miss Miller stood there. Eva had her own key so that was how they got in.

"Happy birthday Miss Swan. You've got an amazing daughter here," Miss Miller smiled before leaving the two alone.

Eva was soon showing her mother the cupcakes and drawings she'd drew. She then carefully lit the candle in one of the cupcakes and watched as Emma made a wish and blew the candle out. As soon as Emma had blown out the candle there was a knock on the door.

"Eva stay back," Emma told Eva before going over to the door.

She opened the door slowly and saw a boy about Eva's age stood there.

"Can I help you kid?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked,

"Yes."

"I'm Henry. I'm your son…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys and welcome to April! I would have updated earlier but thefirst weekend of the month I was in London and was barely around anywhere as I went to the famous Wembley Stadium and I barely got any fic written at all. I'm back now though and will try and update again before the month is out but if I don't I will update twice next month to make up for it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 2:**

 **10 years previously.**

Emma Swan was sat in her prison cell alone and deep in thought. She sat there alone because she didn't have to share with anyone. Alone. That one word basically summed up her life. She had been raised as an orphan and had bounced around in the foster system until she'd had enough and decided she'd never get adopted and hopped on a bus to Minnesota.

The blonde sighed as she thought of everything that had happened since she'd got on that bus and she thought of Lily. She thought Lily had been a friend but she had lied to Emma and that had hurt her deeply and she'd moved to another home, but Lily somehow found her and once again messed things up for her. Once again she ran away and ended up in another home.

Emma heard the exercise bell ring but remained on her bed and thought of Ingrid, her new foster mother and how the woman actually wanted to adopt her. She thought finally she might have got a happy ending, but no, a happy ending wasn't possible for Emma. After Ingrid had tried to make Emma be,I've she had magic, Emma thought she was crazy and ran away yet again.

An officer appeared at Emma's door and unlocked it and walked in carrying a tray containing a food and a pregnancy test that Emma had requested. She went and did the test thinking before the officer left her alone to eat and await the test result. Her thoughts turned to Neil. He was the reason she was in the mess she was in. He had been her first love and they'd met as she was trying to steal the same car as him and it had developed from there.

They'd headed to a hotel after stealing from a store and Neil let her pick out where they'd spend the rest of their lives together. Neil had then broken her heart and revealed that he was wanted for stealing watches and it had all fallen apart for Emma once again. She'd been handed over to the police after Neil had tipped them off and Emma had been found with the watches and sentenced to 11 and was now laid on her bed and due to give birth to twins. She had decided to do a closed adoption as she felt she was unfit to be a mother, especially after her childhood. She felt it was the best thing to do all around.

She sat up as she felt the twins moving hard and just sat there. She had made no attempt to bond with the babies in her stomach, despite the fact she didn't even know for sure if she was going to give the babies up for sure. She'd made sure that they'd be kept together but that was all she'd done beyond their birth.

Emma winced in pain and was asked to be allowed to go for a walk, which she was. She began to walk around the yard before wincing out more and clutching her stomach and leaning against st the wall. She had gone into labour.

She was quickly rushed to the prison hospital where the team were waiting for her and she was placed on a bed.

"I just want this over," Emma said as she felt another contraction. She really did just want it over so the babies would be gone from her life. She could move on and start making a new life for herself.

The doctor kept monitoring Emma,

"Not long to go Emma and you'll be ready to push," he said before checking Emma's progress once more, "right we're ready to push now Emma."

The relief on Emma's face was clear and on the next contraction she began to push. She knew that every push was one step closer to it all being over. She just kept pushing and soon the sounds of a baby's cry could be heard.

"One down, one to go. It's a boy," the doctor said.

"I don't care," Emma almost cried before feeling the second baby ready to come so she began to push.

Emma kept pushing and soon another baby's cry was heard and Emma was told she had a daughter. She still couldn't look at the babies.

"You can still change your mind. There is time," the doctor said. Emma just shook her head and the babies were taken away and Emma fell asleep exhausted.

She woke up a while later and thought for a while before turning to the doctor,

"Can I see the girl?" she asked, still unsure what to do but the doctor nodded and went to get the baby girl and soon returned with the baby in his arms. Emma looked before the baby girl was placed in her arms.

"I don't think I can do this," she said, "but I don't know what to do."

"How do you k ow if you don't try. Giving up is the easy way out," the doctor said, "you don't have to have them both." Emma looked down at the girl watching her with eyes just like her mother's.

"I'll keep the girl," Emma said finally, "that way it's only one life I'll mess up if it doesn't work. Eva…Eva Marie Swan," she said softly. And so it was, Emma Swan became an unwilling mother, hoping that she wouldn't mess up and let down the baby in her arms that depended on her for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyall! Sorry it's taken me so long to get these updates up. I'm down south visiting family but am home alone for a bit so am able to quickly update for you all. Will hopefully have some more updates before the month is out. The weather has suddenly got so hot here and it's reminding me of Florida. Anyway sorry again for the delay.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Parts 3:**

 **Eva 2-years-old:**

Emma was sat reading a book to Eva that she'd managed to get her daughter for her birthday. She was finding it hard to do everything but Eva meant everything to her and she often thought of the son she'd given up but knew it would have been virtually impossible to have raised both babies and keep a roof over their heads.

"Mumma! Mumma!" Eva said as Emma had stopped reading. Emma looked at her and stroked her cheek,

"Sorry princess," she said softly before carrying on reading the book watching Eva as she read the book.

Emma was trying to get a job so she didn't have to rely on the government so much but if that was what she had to do to keep her and Eva together then that is what they would do. She looked down at her daughter who was almost asleep sucking her thumb. She was about to get up so she could put Eva to bed when her phone rang. She sighed before reaching for her phone and answering it.

"I can't. Eva's almost asleep and I need to get her into bed," Emma said into the phone. On the other end was her rehabilitation officer that was working with her for 5 years after her release.

A few minutes later and Emma was getting Eva ready to take her to the meeting that had been arranged at the last minute. Eva was crying softly at being disturbed and Emma was doing everything she could to calm her daughter before they headed out. She knew the walk would send Eva to sleep so the sooner they went out, the sooner Eva would fall asleep.

Emma eased out and to her relief Eva settled and began to fall asleep. She made sure her daughter was safely wrapped up in her blanket as she headed to the office. She hadn't wanted to go but her officer had deemed it important enough for Emma to have to attend with her young daughter at that time of night.

Eva was asleep by the time they arrived at the office. She headed inside and up to the office and sat down and just looked at the officer.

"What has given you the right to make me drag my daughter out when she was settled?" Emma asked, clearly annoyed with her officer.

"I know and I'm sorry about the short notice but I've managed to get you an interview at nursery tomorrow," her officer Belinda told her, "yes they know your history but they are willing to take a chance on you and Eva will be able to go there too.

Emma looked at Eva asleep and sighed looking back at Belinda,

"I guess I can go to the interview. I mean they're willing to consider despite everything," she said, "and I can keep Eva with me too. But did you really have to call me and make me come down here for that?"

"Yes as I needed to give you a booklet about the nursery that you need to look at for tomorrow," Belinda answered before passing the booklet to Emma and letting her go on her way.

A week later and Emma was walking into the nursery for her first day with an excited Eva in her arms. Luckily she now lives in Boston so nobody would know about her past; except the staff and that was just the way she wanted it to be. She smiled as Eva was dying to get to the toys and the children. She put her down and stood her on the floor before taking her coat off and watching as Eva wondered over to the toys.

"Welcome to the team," the lead nursery carer Melissa smiled, "well you pretty much know what to do but I need to introduce you and Eva to the children." Emma nodded and went to find Eva and picked her up so the introductions could take place, which went down well.

Emma just wanted Eva to be accepted and was relieved when another little girl walked over to Eva and passed her a toy. The change was going to be hard for both Emma and Eva but the fact Eva could attend the nursery was what made Emma attend the interview.

The day passed without incident and Emma and Eva were now at home eating dinner. Emma had given Eva her dinner and was now trying to talk about the day with her daughter, well as it could go with a 2-year-old.

"Did you like it today?" Emma asked.

"Nice. Me play," Eva replied, "new toys." Emma smiled,

"And you played with Mia didn't you?" Eva nodded as she dropped something on the floor.

"Eva what do you say?"

"Sowwwwy Mumma," Eva replied and they carried on eating.

Time passed and Emma and Eva settled down into their new routine but Eva was now having trouble making friends. She played with Mia but when Mia went to play with the other children Eva didn't want to join them and that was starting to worry Emma.

"How can I get her to interact with the other children?" Emma asked Melissa.

"Maybe we should do some group games and see if Eva will join in?" Melissa suggested.

"I can't even figure out how to help my own daughter," Emma sighed, "I knew I couldn't do this."

"Yes you can and look at how much you have managed to achieve with Eva. This is just a little bump in the road that you will overcome. It's not a bad thing to admit that you need help." Emma sighed once more,

"Yes but she's my daughter. I should know these things," she said.

"You're a first time mother. There will be things that you don't know but you're here in the best possible place where you can get help and support," Melissa smiled, "now let's get this plan into action and help Eva.

The plan slowly began to work and a few weeks later and Eva was able to play with all the children that attended the nursery. Emma was still very independent and stubborn at times but she was learning that she was in the best possible place to be able to learn and grow as a mother and a working person. She had found the first major problem a massive blow to her confidence and knew there were many more to come. The only thing that was uncertain was whether she'd be able to cope with them or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people. So June's updates went a bit pear shaped and I can only really apologise for this and stick to my update plan for July and hope that there are no major hitches along the way. I do feel bad that I haven't updated in ages and to everyone that has been awaiting updates thank you for you patience and here is the long awaited update. Happy 4th of July to my readers in the US!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 4:**

 **Eva 5-years-old:**

Emma stood and looked at Eva. She had brought her daughter some new clothes as it was her first day at primary school. They weren't expensive but they were new to Eva and that was all that mattered to Emma.

The two had been settled at the nursery but Emma had almost placed Eva into care. She had felt so low and lost, despite the support she was being given from her coworkers. It took a while and Eva being under the care of Melissa but Emma realised how far she'd come with Eva and she realised she didn't want to lose the one thing that kept her going.

Eva stood looking at her mother,

"Mummy what's wrong?" she asked her mother.

"Nothing darling. Mummy's just sad you're growing up," Emma replied, "now I'm taking you this week and then it'll be the yellow bus instead of the yellow Bug."

"But still yellow?" Eva asked. Emma nodded before lifting Eva into her hip and walked out to the car with her.

Eva was sat in the back of the Bug and Emma watched Eva. She was scared about how the day would go and whether Eva would be able to cope being away from her. If Emma was being honest it was her that was the more nervous out of the two. She wanted to protect Eva and felt like she'd be unable to do it now Eva was starting school.

She drove the long way round and watched as her daughter sang along to the radio. She couldn't help but wonder how Eva knew the songs when she hadn't heard them herself. She just listened to Eva singing and wondered if her daughter could stay that little and cute forever.

They arrived at the school and Eva suddenly fell silent. It all seemed so big and loud to her, there were kids running everywhere and the yellow school buses parked up.

"Right time to go Eva," Emma said before getting out and then going and getting Eva and her bag out and they headed inside to the principal's office.

Eva was looking around and taking everything in as the kids looked at her. She was a little in starting school and it was rather a last minute call to get Eva into school. Emma was trying to get to the office without letting onto Eva how nervous she really was.

They arrived and were shown into the Principal's office and sat down. Emma sat Eva on her lap so she could see over the desk.

"Welcome to the school, better late than never," Principal Collins smiled as she looked at the mother and daughter.

"Yes it was just something that was overlooked," Emma said, "it's been a hard year and I hadn't even thought about it." The principal nodded before looking,

"Well luckily we are only a few weeks into term and Eva will be given work to help her catch up but it is possible that she can catch up. Now my daughter is in Eva's class so I will take her along now if that's ok." Emma kissed and cuddled Eva before witching her leave with the Principal and then headed to the nursery.

The change in routine affected Emma and Eva greatly and they were struggling to adapt and get into a new routine. Emma was trying to remain strong for Eva but sometimes, at night, she found herself crying when Eva was asleep. It wasn't the fact that she regretted keeping Eva, it was she was finding it hard adjusting to the new routine. For some reason this was the hardest step to take.

"Emma I know you can do this," Melissa had said to her one morning.

"I can't. I don't even know why I kept her to be honest. They were mistakes, both of them," Emma said, "the plan was to give them both up and move on with my life."

"Yes but something inside you decided to keep Eva and you can't give up on her now," Melissa said, "not after how far you have come together." Emma sighed knowing Melissa was right,

"Why is everything so hard? I can't even figure out what I'm meant to be doing."

"Sounds to me like you've lost your way with Eva being at school now. I think it's time Miss Swan got herself a hobby as well as this job."

"Ok I'll look into it," Emma said, "I'm thinking about taking her away for a week when she gets on half term." Melissa nodded,

"That sounds like a good idea, might do you both the world of good too." Emma nodded and sipped her drink, clearly thinking.

Things were getting rocky for Emma and Eva and the mother was unsure about what the best thing to do was. She really didn't want to let Eva down or abandon her after everything they'd been through. The was a stubbornness inside her that wasn't going to give up easily. But would it be enough?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all! Shock horror double updates. What is going on? Don't ask how I've managed it but I'm doing it, despite being hooked on Pokemon Go. The updates are being written and I have a plan for some that I'm close to catching up on so hopefully I can keep ahead and get these updates out. Thoughts are with Nice and everyone stay safe wherever you are.**_

 _ **LOts of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 5:**

 **Eva 10-years-old and Emma's birthday:**

Emma was sat watching Eva did her homework. Things had been hard and Emma had had to cope with visits from social services about Eva's welfare as someone had phoned them about the girl. Eva had been placed in emergency care while it was all investigated but she now had her daughter back and now was preparing for her 28th birthday. Emma had known that Eva had wanted to do something for it but she wouldn't be able to and it was breaking Emma's heart.

She knew it had been a rough 10 years and, at times, she had regretted keeping Eva but there had been moments that had made it worthwhile.

"Eva!" Emma called as she needed to the attention of her daughter and soon she heard the sounds of her daughter running into the room.

"Yes mummy?" the girl asked as she stood in front of her mother.

"I don't want any fuss for my birthday. I know I say it every year but I really don't want any fuss," Emma told her daughter. Eva just nodded knowing she was going to try and do something for her mother's birthday. She couldn't let the day pass without making a fuss of her mother.

Emma watched her daughter as if she was trying to read her mind and stop whatever her daughter was planning. The one thing Emma had taught her daughter was to always put others before herself and she knew her daughter was trying to figure out if Eva was planning to do it again for her birthday.

The two settled back down into a routine and Emma often had to get a babysitter in as her job meant she was often at work during the night. It did get her down but Eva understood her mother was doing it for her. Emma was no longer a nursery worker and was now a bail bondsperson and was hired, but received a lot of money for it so the job was better for herself and Eva. Luckily Eva was understanding but she missed her mother.

Emma had headed out as Eva was sat eating her sandwiches as the babysitter had arrived and sat down.

"How was school today Eva?" Natalie asked,

"It went ok, well as ok as school can be," Eva replied before eating again.

Emma was now out at her latest job and Eva was on her mind along with her upcoming birthday. It was always on her mind. Eva still was not saying much about Emma's birthday which meant she was still trying to figure out what she was going to do.

The guy in question was leading a double life and it was down to Emma to discover that and prove it to his wife. She had suspected it but wanted proof. They also had two young children so it was important that Emma found out everything she could. She knew the family would then be able to move on with their lives once the truth was out.

Emma laid awake in bed and sighed. The morning of her birthday had arrived and she couldn't hear Eva moving around so that meant the girl was still asleep, which pleased Emma. Eventually though she knew that she would have to wake Eva up and rose from her warm, cosy bed in order to wake her daughter up.

The day passed on and Eva was soon home with Miss Miller her before and after school teacher. Emma arrived home and saw the homemade banner on the door and let herself in before seeing Eva stood with Miss Miller, but soon the teacher left leaving the mother and daughter alone.

Eva soon went over to her mother and showed her the drawings she'd done and the cupcakes she'd baked with her teacher before placing a candle in one of the cupcakes and carefully lighting it before Emma blew it out. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Eva stay back," she instructed her daughter to keep her safe before going and answering the door. She saw a boy about Eva's age stood there.

"Can I help you kid?" she asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked,

"Yes."

"I'm Henry. I'm your son…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy August peeps! Officially in the second half of the year now and it's officially Olympics time again. I love the Olympics and have certain sports that I love to watch, most of them being in the first week so there's a lot of watching and channel choosing to do. Good luck to your country and see you later on this month for another update. Big thanks to my ducky (it's her nickname, don't ask) for being my idea bouncer and helping me get this story straight.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 6:**

"Mum who is it?" Eva asked as she walked over to the door.

"And that's my twin sister," Henry said.

"Sorry kid you got the wrong person," Emma told Henry.

"No I haven't," he replied before walking into the apartment, "have you got some juice?" Emma just looked at Henry before rushing into the bathroom.

Eva just stood there and watched as Henry looked at her before going over to the fridge in search of some juice.

"Found it," he called before drinking straight from the bottle.

"That's just gross," Eva said, "use a glass if you want some juice."

"I don't know where they are," Henry replied.

"Well all you had to do was ask," Eva said, not impressed with the unknown boy.

Emma had returned to the room and headed over to the phone.

"OK kid I'm calling the cops," she said.

"And I'll just say you abducted me," Henry shot back, "and they'll believe me…"

"Because I'm your birth mother," Emma interrupted before sighing and looking over at a confused Eva.

Henry went and sat down waiting to see what her next move was. Eva headed into her room, unable to think about what had just unfolded before her eyes. Emma looked at Henry,

"Right kid lets get you home. Where do you live?"

"Storybrooke, Maine and my mum's the Evil Queen," Henry told Emma.

"Storybrooke and an evil queen? Really?"

"Yes and your parents are there too." Emma turned and looked at him,

"I don't have any parents."

"Yes you do. Snow White and Prince Charming and you're the one that's going to break the evil curse and bring back the happy endings. You're the saviour."

"Stop there kid. That's enough fairy tale stuff," Emma said putting a stop to Henry's fairy tale, "time to get you home. Eva! Grab your car set! We're taking Henry home," she called to her daughter before Henry shoved a book into her hands.

"Everything is in there," he said and Emma looked through it.

"It's just a bunch of fairy tales," she said as Eva appeared. She just passed Henry back his book and soon she and Eva had their matching red leather jackets on and all three of them were in Emma's yellow bug and heading to Storybrooke, Maine.

"When will you believe me?" Henry asked, "you're Emma Swan and you are the saviour that will end the curse and bring back the happy endings."

"You actually believe that stuff?" Eva questioned as she sat in the front seat next to her mother, "they're just fairy tales that have been made up as kids' bedtime stories."

"No it's not. You'll see. I bet I can make you believe in this book before the war starts," Henry said before getting the book out and looking through it again.

"I'm hungry," Eva announced a while later and Emma wouldn't have stopped but it was Eva that had asked so she stopped at the next drive thru and brought them some food before they carried on and soon arrived at the sign that said Welcome to Storybrooke.

"Ok kid. Where do you live?" Emma asked.

"How about 34 I'm not telling you street," Henry replied and Emma slammed her foot down on the break peddle and the car screeched to a halt on Main Street.

Emma turned in her seat and looked at Henry before the boy got out of the car and standing in the middle of the road. Eva sighed and got out of the car and looked at Henry,

"Can you just for once do as you're told for once? All we want to do is get you home and then go home ourselves," she said before Henry looked up and saw someone.

"Hello Pongo!" he smiled and stroked the dog before looking up at the man.

"Where were you today Henry? You missed our session," the man said.

"Sorry Dr. Hopper I had a school trip," Henry lied.

"Henry what have I told you about lying?"

"Not to do it."

"Can you please tell me where he lives?" came Emma's voice making them all jump.

"Carry on down Main Street and the Mayor's house is at the top of the hill," Dr. Hopper told Emma before telling Henry he'd be expecting him the next day before heading off with Pongo.

"Who you saying he is?" Eva asked.

"Jiminy Cricket of course," Henry spoke before Emma interrupted,

"You're the Mayor's son?"

"She's not the Mayor, she's the Evil Queen, the one who curse everyone." Emma stopped him there and told both Henry and Eva to get back into the car as it was time to take Henry home, even though it was clear the boy didn't want to go home.

Soon they were pulling up at the Mayor's house and Henry got out as a woman came rushing out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went to find my real mum!" Henry said before racing inside as Emma walked up with Eva.

"So you're his birth mother. Regina Mills, Mayor," Regina said, "thank you for bringing him back Miss.."

"Swan, Emma Swan," Emma replied.

"Well thank you for bringing him home but don't take this as an invitation to get back into his life. You wanted a closed adoption and that is what you have. Who is this?" she asked noticing Eva.

"I'm Eva Swan and I'm 10. Nice to meet you Madam Mayor," Eva said.

"Henry has a twin?" Regina questioned. Emma nodded,

"The plan was to give them both up but when it came down to it I couldn't give Eva up."

"Well thank you for bringing Henry back and safe journey home," Regina said before walking back inside and closing the door behind her.

Emma was soon back in the bug with Eva and had got a swan blanket out for her daughter to snuggle under as it was a chilly night.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Eva asked sleepily.

"No his mother has made it clear that I am to have nothing to do with him. Now go to sleep and we'll be home before you know it," Emma said softly. Eva nodded and closed her eyes and Emma was hoping what she'd said was the truth. Little did she realise just how much her life and her daughter's was about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all. Another round of updates for you. Hope you enjoy. There is a Locked Memories update being written, it just got delayed because of the Olympics but it should be up by the end of tomorrow.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 7:**

A couple of weeks had passed since Henry had walked into Emma and Eva's lives and it was back to their normal routine with some differences. Emma couldn't stop thinking about Henry and Eva was trying to find out things by interrogating her mother and failing. Emma was refusing to answer her daughter's questions.

"Eva I dot want to talk about it," Emma would answer and Eva would just sigh and leave her mother alone.

One day Eva was needing some information for a school trip and Emma was busy on the phone so she went into her mother's room and headed over to Emma's beside table. She knew where her mother kept that information and didn't see the harm in getting the information she required so all Emma would have to do is double check and then sign the form. She opened the drawer and began to search for the information she required.

Eva finally found the information she desired when she noticed her birth records and picked them up to look at them. She'd got as far as reading that she was a twin, the other being a boy when Emma walked in.

"Eva what are you doing?" Emma asked shocked that Eva had gone through her things.

"Well you were busy and the form had to be in tomorrow,"Eva explained.

"That's beside the point Eva," Emma sighed.

"So lying is ok too?" Eva asked before walking out of Emma's and into her own, slamming the door behind her.

Emma let a soft sigh escape her lips before looking down at the papers and realising Eva now knew she was a twin and Henry was indeed telling the truth. She looked at the door before heading towards her daughter's bedroom and opened the door and just walked in.

Eva was laid on the bed cuddling her Snow White soft doll close.

"Eva I am going to tell you what happened," Emma said, unsure if she was doing the right thing. The girl looked up at her mother,

"You lied to me. Why?" she asked before turning away again, unable to look at her mother.

"Because I'd always planned to give you both up for adoption but when the time came I changed my mind. I kept you and gave the boy, Henry, away. I was in jail and I didn't want to mess two kids lives up," Emma rep,iced before pausing for breath.

"So you were going to give me up too?" Eva asked, still not looking at her mother.

Emma sighed and nodded,

"Yes I was but then I held you and realised that I couldn't go through with it," she said, "I kept you and was going to tell you all this when you were older and could decide what to do." Eva still didn't look at her mother,

"And that's meant to make me feel better? You're such a hypocrite," she said, surprising Emma that she knew the word.

"No you're right Eva and I am so sorry that I've hurt you. You're my world."

Eva sighed and thought before turning to face her mother,

"I am hut but I'll forgive you eventually." Emma felt like crying and wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close before they heard a knock on the door. The two exchanged looks before Emma went and answered the door and saw Henry stood there.

"What are you doing back here kid?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you more after I've had some juice," Henry replied before Eva rushed to get him a glass and passed it to him. Henry just took the glass and surprised Eva by pouring some juice into the glass and drinking some.

"There you've had some now answer the question," Eva said.

"You didn't stay in Storybrooke. The plan was you were going to stay and break the curse and defeat the Evil Queen," Henry told Emma before looking at Eva, "you believe me don't you?" he asked.

"What? No I don't," Eva replied, "they're just stories made up for little kids."

"Eva don't lie," Emma told her daughter, "remember my superpower."

"I do believe in fairy tales but it that they're real," Eva said.

"Well that's a start," Henry replied.

"What do you want kid?" Emma asked.

"For you to take me back to Storybrooke, stay this time and break the curse so the final battle can begin," Henry replied.

"So not a lot then really," Emma replied looking at the boy.

"There will be no final battle kid and you're mother isn't the Evil Queen," Eva added sounding like Emma.

"Please just come and see. Please," Henry almost pleaded before Emma gave in.

Soon the three were in Emma's Bug and we're heading back to Storybrooke. Emma was thinking how crazy Henry sounded and how she knew her daughter was probably thinking the exact same thing. Yes her daughter did believe in fairy tales but not that they were real.

"Why do you believe the stories are real?" Eva asked.

"Because they are real. My mum is the Evil Queen and my teacher is Snow White and your mother really is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Henry replied, "they are. You'll see on ewe get back there."

They'd stopped off at a service station despite Emma not wanting to, but she didn't want to upset Eva against they'd stopped. All Emma wanted to do was get Henry home and return to Boston with Eva.

The woman couldn't help but smile when she saw the Welcome to Storybrooke sign and soon they were heading passed it and Emma began to head towards Regina's house when she was forced to stop and Henry quickly forced his way out of the car. Emma got out and looked at the woman.

"So you're Henry's real mother," the woman smiled, "I'm Mary Margaret and I'm Henry's teacher." Emma just nodded and wondered what she'd dragged herself and Eva into.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Happy September! My birthday month has arrived. Updates are a bit out of sync as I'm heading down south for just about a week tomorrow so am updating either side of that week. Some of my fics I've stopped writing for a while as I've got an idea for a new fic and want to develope my Neighbours fic and my new Harry Potter idea I've had. Thanks for all the continued support and reviews. I reply to every review that I can now and I love hearing what you all think.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 8:**

Silence had engulfed the scene as Henry looked between Emma and his teacher.

"Mum can we get going and drop Henry off?" Eva asked.

"And who is this?" Mary Margaret smiled as she noticed Eva.

"My name is Eva Swan and I'm 10-years-old," Eva replied for Emma, who had been about to speak. Mary Margaret had realised that Eva and Henry were twins before she handed Emma a card with her number on it in case Emma decided to hang around for a bit as she and her fiancé had a spare room. Emma politely accepted the card and thanked Mary Margaret before getting Eva and Henry back in the Bug and headed yet again to the mayor's house.

"Where have you been running off to this time?" Regina asked before spotting Emma as Henry ran upstairs to his room, "why don't you come inside Miss Swan? Hello Eva," she said before opening the door to allow Emma and Eva inside, "drink?"

"Just juice from a glass please," Eva answered. Emma just smiled at her daughter's reply before replying for her request for a glass of water.

Once Regina had got the requested drinks she turned to Emma,

"I'd like a word with you in private," she said.

"Fine ok. But what about Eva?" Emma asked before watching as Regina walked over to the door and called out,

"Sis can you come down here please?" she called out and waited until someone appeared.

"So Henry's back," the woman said before noticing Emma and Eva, "who are they?" she asked.

"This is Emma Swan Henry's birth mother and his twin sister Eva. I need to have a word with the older Miss Swan," she replied before turning to Emma, "this is my sister Sheriff Zelena Mills and she'll watch Eva while we talk." Emma nodded and told Eva to behave before following Regina to her study.

Eva looked out at Zelena and held out her hand,

"Hello Sheriff Mills," she said.

"Call me Zelena," she replied looking Eva up and down. She asked a few more questions and soon she and Eva were playing a game, well Eva was, Zelena wasn't really focused. She was wondering what was going on between her sister and Emma. She soon focused on the game of snap.

"Now why did Henry come running back to you?" Regina asked as soon as she had closed her study door.

"Is my daughter safe with your sister?" Emma asked as she looked at Regina.

"I asked you a question first but seeing as my sister is the Sheriff I think your daughter is safe with her."

"And to answer your question I have no idea. He keeps saying you're some Evil Queen and this town is under a curse you created and nobody remembers they're a fairy tale character." Regina turned and looked at Emma,

"He says what? This is exactly why he's in therapy," she said.

"The kid's in therapy? It seems to me that he believes just a little too much in that fairy tale book he carries around with him all the time."

"What fairy tale book?" Regina asked.

"You know that book he carries around in his bag with him," Emma told her.

"What are you even doing here Miss Swan?" Regina asked ignoring Emma's answer, "you gave him up remember."

"In case you haven't noticed I never fully gave him up. I have his twin in my care, the other half of him." Regina turned and looked at Emma,

"Yes. Why did you give him up and keep Eva? Can you answer that question for me?"

Eva was happily settled playing one of Henry's puzzles with Zelena. The older woman wondered how Eva could possibly be Emma's daughter when she sounded more like Regina than Emma.

"What are you thinking Sheriff Mills?" Eva asked.

"Call me Zelena sweetie and I'm just wondering how your mother and my sister are getting on," Zelena replied before passing the girl a puzzle piece and pointing to where it went.

"Because I didn't want to to screw up two kids' lives. I was adamant I was giving them both up but when it came to it I broke and held Eva and realised I couldn't give her up," Emma told Regina, "I was barely 18-years-old. Eva has been in care at points due g the past 10 years but each time I got her back because she is my daughter and my only link to Henry." Regina looked at Emma,

"So you can't even commit to your only child even though you kept her?"

"Life hasn't been easy but I've never given up on Eva and I went back for her every time because I couldn't give up on her, especially not after giving Henry up. I have had them both with me for the past 10 years. Not a day goes by when I did t think of Henry. So don't say I gave both of them up because I didn't."

"May I remind you Miss Swan that you only had Eva to cope with. You never had Henry's nappies to change, his temper tantrums and crying. You think you know everything about my son but, in fact, you know nothing."

Silence fell on the study and the two women stared at each other wondering who was going to break the silence first.

"I may not have had Henry's tantrums but I had Eva's so I do know what you went through Madame Mayor. I know exactly what you went through," Emma told Regina.

"Well Eva is a girl and Henry is a boy so it's not the same," Regina shot back, "so don't even go there Miss Swan because you won't win."

"I'm not trying to win anything. All I'm doing is bringing the kid back to where he belongs so Eva and I can go home and get back to normality," Emma said, "I gave him up remember?"

"Yes you did with a closed adoption and this is what's going to happen. You and your daughter are going to go home and stay there and never see Henry again. Are we clear?" Emma just looked before walking out of the study.

She walked into the living room,

"Eva grab your bag and coat. We're leaving," she told her daughter.

"But I've almost finished the puzzle," Eva said before noticing the look on her mother's face and grabbed her things, thanking Zelena before following Emma out to the Bug, "mum what's going on?" she asked before being shushed by he mother as she got a card out of her jacket and looked at Henry watching them from his bedroom window. She dialled a number into her phone and waited until the call was answered.

"Hey Mary Margaret it's Emma Swan. That room still available? Good. Eva and I are staying around for a while. See you soon," she said before ending the call and driving, taking one last look at Henry as she drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all! I'm back up North and settled back into life even though we have an old family friend staying with us this week. Here's the latest batch of updates and I had a great birthday. Thanks for the reviews. I love replying to them all.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 9:**

Eva didn't dare ask her mother what was going on as Emma drove down Main Street until she saw Mary Margaret stood by the side of the road. Eva just moved to the back seat, sensing that the other woman would be getting into the car.

"So you're saying," Mary Margaret smiled.

"What? We are staying? It would have been nice to have been asked," Eva said, "You're staying because of that boy aren't you? Unbelievable!"

"Eva be quiet now please," Emma told her daughter before looking at Mary Margaret,

"So tell me where we're going," she said before beginning to drive following the instructions.

Emma soon arrived outside Mary Margaret's.

"Where our stuff if we're staying?" Eva asked.

"In the trunk. I have bought this through Eva," Emma replied before all three got out of the car. Emma got her stuff and Eva's out of the car and made her daughter follow on behind Mary Margaret until they arrived at the correct door and it was soon open and a man was stood there.

"Come in, come in," he smiled and held the door open as the three walked inside and he closed the door behind Emma and went and stood next to Mary Margaret.

The woman smiled before turning to Emma and Eva,

"Emma, Eva this is my husband David. David this is Emma and Eva Swan," she said and David shook Emma's hand but Eva wouldn't. Emma ignored it and looked,

"Can I get Eva into bed before anything else?" She asked and Mary Margaret nodded and showed them to their room.

"What did you think to the Swans?" Regina asked Zelena.

"I didn't like Emma is it? But Eva was a good girl. She reminded me a lot of you, "Zelena replied.

"Really? In what way?"

"Well she was calm, polite and likes everything done properly compared to Henry." Regina nodded,

"Well I'd like to keep an eye on both of them, even if they are in Boston. That way if she does change her mind about Eva then I will know." Zelena looked up,

"What do you mean sis?"she asked.

"That woman kept the girl and then has placed in care numerous times over the past 10 years," Regina explained, "each time she has got her back but still."

"She shouldn't have either then if she can't even cope with one kid. But there is no ground to take Eva off her though, "Zelena sighed, "All we can do is keep an eye on them."

"So how long have you two been married?" Emma asked Mary Margaret and David as the three were sat having a drink as Eva was now asleep in bed.

"Well that's the thing. We don't know," David said, "it's like we were born married." Emma looked,

"So next you'll be telling me you believe in Henry's curse story."

"Well we do," Mary Margaret said, "but I hear that you don't."

"It's so stupid. So who does he think you two are?" Emma asked.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," David replied causing Emma to gasp softly and look at them again.

"What about you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He thinks I'm the Saviour," Emma replied. Mary Margaret nodded and turned to look at David.

Zelena was sat at the breakfast bar,

"You don't reckon Miss Swan will stick around do you?" She asked.

I wouldn't have thought so after the warning I gave her," Regina replied, "she should have learnt better by now. And Henry calling me the Evil Queen?"

"Well that has somehow got to stop. He cannot be allowed to get away with that surely."

"He won't but I can't really punish him as he never obeys his punishment anyway," Regina pointed out, "so what can I do instead? Nothing works with him." Zelena just looked at Regina and sighed,

"Talk to him and try and see why he thinks like that or speak to Dr. Hopper." Regina nodded before rising from her chair and headed into the kitchen.

Emma was stood looking out of the window when Mary Margaret walked over to her.

"So Eva seems a wild child, "she said.

"No. She is the politest kid out there. Her refusal to shake David's hand was totally out of character for her," Emma replied, "I keep thinking I should have told her what I was planning but I had to get her in the car. We were moving house again so all our stuff was in the car. She just didn't know. The plan was to just drop Henry off and go but the charming Madam Mayor changed my mind." Mary Margaret nodded,

"And that's what she's not happy about I'm guessing." Emma nodded,

"Yes pretty much. I guess I should have asked her but in some ways I already knew the answer and that's maybe why I never told her what I was doing." David walked over,

"Maybe being honest with her would have been the best option. At least she would have known what was going on," he said before they heard footsteps on the stairs getting louder.

The three looked up and saw Eva on the stairs.

"Eva what are you doing?" Emma asked

"I couldn't sleep. It's all strange," Eva said, "I don't have my lights up." Emma sighed before Mary Margaret looked,

"What lights?"

"My lights for my headboard. I can't sleep without them," Eva said before Mary Margaret followed the girl upstairs to find them.

David looked over at Emma,

"So how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure, depends on how long Henry needs me for. Eva will be fine once she gets settled. "

"What about Regina?"

"Don't worry about Regina. I can handle her. We're staying." Just as Emma said the word staying the motion this clock in the centre of Storybrooke suddenly sprang to life again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Well it's October and Halloween is here at last and pumpkin spiced lattes and countdowns to Christmas is officially too. Ho[e you're all having an amazing month so far.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 10:**

The first sign that something had changed was when Zelena looked up at the clock reading it said 8:10am.

"Sis you need to come and have a look at this," she called before Regina appeared.

"What is it?" she asked before following Zelena's outstretched arm to the clocktower and her eyes widened as she saw the time had changed.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but it's happened and clearly happened during the night."

"What are you going today?" David asked Emma as everyone was getting ready.

"First of all go and get some hot chocolate, no offence, then find me a job and get Eva into school," Emma replied.

"Well if you come by the school around 11:15 I can get Eva sorted so she could start tomorrow. Sheriff Mills will know of the jobs in the town and Granny's is the best for a decent cup of hot chocolate," Mary Margaret smiled before passing Emma a spare key to the loft and headed out. David told Emma where Granny's, the school and the sheriff's office was before heading out himself.

The door to Granny's opened and a bell rang softly before a young woman walked out from somewhere.

"Hey what can I get you?" She asked, "never seen you around here before. I'm Ruby."

"We just moved here. I'm Emma and this is Eva my daughter. 2 cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon please," Emma said before heading to a booth.

"You're seriously sticking me into school here too?" Eva asked, "why didn't you ask me first?" Emma looked at Eva,

"Because I knew you didn't want to stay."

"You got that right," Eva said as Ruby walked over with some pancakes and the hot chocolate.

"I didn't order the pancakes," Emma said.

"On the house as a welcome to Storybrooke gift," she said before heading back behind the counter.

"Mrs. Nolan!" Henry called as he saw his teacher arriving, "do you know what's happened to Emma and Eva?"

"Now why would I know that Henry?" Mary Margaret replied.

"Because you and her got on well." The woman sighed,

"They are staying with me and Mr. Nolan for now but why they've stayed I don't know."

"So that's why the clock has started moving again!" He said before heading inside leaving Mary Margaret wondering what he was on about.

The morning wore on and soon it was 11am and Emma looked at her watch.

"We need to get down to the school Eva," she told her daughter.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Eva asked, "it's not as if I'm starting today."

"I can't just leave you here with nobody to watch you," Emma said, "now get your things together."

"I would be fine sat here," Eva said. Ruby had been cleaning the table next to them and looked over.

"I'd be happy to keep an eye on her," she said, "if she's got some stuff that she can do then I'd be happy to keep an eye on her." Emma sighed,

"I don't really know you though."

"She'll be fine in the corner. I can tell her all about Storybrooke." Emma sighed and nodded before grabbing her coat and heading out.

She eventually arrived at the school and headed inside to find Mary Margaret. She stood and waited outside the classroom as the teacher let the class go for their break. Emma waited before noticing Henry stood in front of her.

"You stayed. I knew you would," he said before running off into the playground.

"You found us then," Mary Margaret smiled as she stood beside Emma, "where's Eva?"

"At Granny's with some woman called Ruby."

"Ruby's good. Eva will be fine with her. Follow me."

"So how long are you staying then? "Ruby asked Eva.

"I don't know. I didn't even want to stay," Eva said.

"Yeah I know how that feels being stuck somewhere you don't really want to be," Ruby said before beginning do you tell Eva about Storybrooke got Eva a chocolate milkshake.

"So that's Eva ready to start in my class tomorrow," Mary Margaret said as she signed the last bit of paper, "she's in my class so she will be with Henry but it should be ok. Might help them learn to get along. Eva's sorted now what about you?"

"I'm heading to the sheriff's office to see if they know of any jobs."

"Just be careful. Sheriff Mills is the sister of the Mayor." Emma nodded before heading out.

Zelena was sat behind her desk when she heard the door open. She put her cup down and looked before seeing Emma walk in.

"I thought you left town Miss Swan," Zelena said.

"No I've decided to stick around for a bit so I've just got Eva into school but I hear you're the one who knows about the jobs in Storybrooke," Emma said getting straight to the point.

"Well as far as I know there are no jobs in town. How is Eva?"

"She's mad but she'll be okay once she settled. Thanks for the help," Emma said before turning to leave.

"Wait. Aren't you a bail bonds person? "Zelena asked clearly thinking.

"Yeah why?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm looking for a deputy, "Zelena said, "think you can manage that?"

"Yes sure."

"Start tomorrow. 8am sharp meet me here, "Zelena said before Emma politely thanked her and headed out.

Zelena instantly grabbed her phone and rang Regina.

"Sis Miss Swan has clearly decided to stick around."

"That wasn't the plan at all."

"No but I've solved the problem of not having a deputy. "Silence invaded the cool and Zelena waited to see how Regina would react.

"That's brilliant sis, "Regina finally said, "We can keep an eye on Miss Swan and make sure Eva is okay. But one thing is for sure Miss Swan will regret the day she crossed paths with me…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy November guys. Winter is definately on the way now. Almost another year gone and I can only apologise for the delay in updates as it's been crazy at work and I've fallen behind in updates and that's caused the delay in updating. The Ilumination season is over now and I'm going to get my head down and get more updates written now and get back on track. Also some of my fic statuses has changed and I will be updating my profile so people can see which ones are on hiatus and which ones are ongoing. Just want you loyal readers to know exactly what is going on with your favourite story.**_

 _ **Much love LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 11:**

Emma headed back to the diner and saw Eva sat eating a grilled cheese and hot cocoa with cinnamon where she had left her. Ruby was still sat talking to her and Emma smiled as Eva seem to be happy for the first time since they arrived in Storybrooke. An older woman walked over to her,

"That your kids over there with Ruby? That girl hasn't done any work at all." Emma sighed,

"Sorry about that. I'll be taking her now," she replied as she watched her daughter, "didn't realise she'd stop Ruby from working sorry again…"

"Granny they call me," the woman said before Emma walked over to Eva.

"Why do you care so much about Eva?" Zelena asked her sister.

"Because that woman cannot commit to Eva at all and someone needs to look out for her," Regina said, "she's already unhappy and unsettled by all of this so someone needs to make sure that she's okay. After all she is important too." Zelena nodded and looked at Regina,

"As long as you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry sis, I do."

"So I'm definitely staying here even though I don't want to?" Eva asked.

"Yes Eva. I want to stay and you're staying top," Emma told her daughter as they were still sat in Granny's.

"You always used to put me first but some boy shows up and all of a sudden he is put first."

"He's not just some boy. He is my son and is your twin."

"I don't see him like that. It's always been you and me and now everything is changing and I'm not ready for that," Eva said, "think about me."

"I am thinking of you. We needed a change of scenery and that is what we have got." Eva just sighed,

"Fine but I'm not being friends with him," she told her mother.

"Just give him a chance Eva. He is in the same situation as you. He had had a choice to come and look for me and he did. I had a choice and I made it…"

"Yes but I don't even get a say. I'm not happy about this at all."

"You've barely given it a chance. You'll change your mind in the end." Eva just sipped her drink, knowing that Emma was in going to listen to her.

Once they'd finished and paid Emma and Eva headed out of Granny's and went for a walk around Storybrooke to see where places were. Emma showed Eva where she would be going to school and explained that she would be in Mary Margaret's class with Henry. Eva just said fine before she saw Regina with Zelena and went over to them, much to Emma's annoyance.

"So you're staying then?" Regina asked the girl.

"Yes but I'd rather go home. Nothing against you Regina but I don't belong here," Eva replied. Regina had been about to speak when Emma walked up to them.

"Eva call her Madam Mayor," she said.

"She can call me Regina," Regina said, "I've already told that she's OK too."

"I don't care what you have already told her. She is calling you Madam Mayor, Emma said icily to Regina before Zelena said she had something to show Eva and led the girl away.

"What did I tell you Miss Swan?" Regina asked, "I thought I told you to get out of town and Henry's life."

"You did but then I thought about it and the more you forced me into leaving, the more I realised I had to stay. For Eva and Henry."

"Your daughter doesn't even want to be here. And he is my son so take Eva and do what is best for your daughter."

"Why do you care about my daughter so much?"

"Because someone has to look out for her. Focus on her and not Henry."

"Don't tell me what to do Madam Mayor," Emma told Regina before walking over to Eva, saying a few words to Zelena before heading off with her daughter.

Eva found herself being woken up by Mary Margaret the next morning and, despite her dislike of her situation, she was being polite to Mary Margaret and David.

"What would you like for breakfast? I can do anything you want," Mary Margaret said softly.

"Fruit and yoghurt?" Eva asked the woman nodded before heading out of the room and down the steps.

"How is she?" Emma asked the woman had been at before anyone else and was already ready to go.

"Well if she's upset then she's not showing it to me," Mary Margaret replied.

"Then I'll get it when she gets down stairs," she said, "Eva! Hurry up!"

Eva appeared and went and sat down to have her breakfast which Mary Margaret brought over. She smiled and thanked her before beginning to eat as David sat next to her and spoke to her.

"What do you do Mr Nolan?" Eva asked.

"Call me David, sounds better and I work at an animal shelter. You're welcome to come and see the animals whenever you want, except during school time." Eva smiled and nodded before and Emma spoke to her but she just ignored her mother and carried on talking to David.

Emma sighed and looked at Mary Margaret,

"She will settle down won't she?" she asked.

"When you get into a routine here and she understands you did this for her and Henry she'll come down and not dislike you anymore. You'll see Emma things will calm down in the end."

"I hope you're right. I really hope you are."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all! LM back with another update. Sorry about the delay but here's the next part. Planning on updating again this month so hopefully that will happen.**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 12:**

Emma has walked either to school with Mary Margaret and she went over to Henry as she saw him getting off the bus.

"Now I know Eva will probably be cold with you and not want to talk to you," Emma told him, "but she could really do with someone to talk to."

"She's struggling to adapt to her new home isn't she? That's why you stayed isn't it? Because you believe in the curse," Henry said hopefully.

"No Henry. I do not believe in the curse. This is real life. No I got ago kid, just try and reach out to Eva," Emma said before heading off to the Sheriff's station.

Zelena was already waiting for Emma.

"Morning Sheriff," Emma said as she walked into the station.

"Now if we are going to be working together it would be better to call me is Zelena," the woman said, "after all we are going to be working together quite often," she added before passing Emma her badge and gun.

"No I will call you what I want and that is sheriff," Emma said accepting the badge and gun.

Henry saw Eva sat on her own in the classroom and went and sat next to her.

"Welcome to Storybrooke elementary. Mrs Nolan is the best it out there" he smiled trying to be friendly.

"Really? Well I don't care," Eva said, "I don't want to be here any more and I haven't even been here a day yet."

"You'll see. You will end up loving it here and wondering why you never liked it from the start," Henry said.

"OK Henry, that's enough,"Mary Margaret said, "now today class we have a new student with us today. So let's make Eva feel welcome and part of the class."

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Zelena asked Emma as they walked around town.

"I'm not sure yet," Emma said, "depends how things go. I'm hoping Eva will start to settle down when she gets into some sort of routine now she started school today."

"She'll be in Henry's class won't she?" Zelena asked and Emma nodded,

"Yes she is so I'm hoping that they will start to get along and Henry will help her settle down."

"Good luck with that," Zelena said before they carried on walking and headed to see Mr. Gold so Emma could meet the richest man in town.

Mary Margaret was speaking to the class and telling them about animals and had to care for them. She noticed that Eva was writing stuff down but didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what was being said.

"Eva why don't you tell me something you like about birds," she asked the girl trying to bring her back into the class. Eva looked at Mary Margaret,

"Pardon?" She asked.

"New girl can't Eva pay attention in class," someone said.

"Leave her alone," Henry said, "she is nervous just like we were on on our first day."

"That's enough Henry," Mary Margaret said, "Eva what do you like about birds?"

"The fact that they can fly where they want when they want and don't have to stay in places they don't want to be," Eva replied before the break bell rang and Mary Margaret let her class go.

"So Mr Gold is a bit intense," Emma commented to Zelena as they headed to Granny's to get an early lunch.

"He's the richest man in Storybrooke," Zelena told her, "he is the one person everyone owes rent to. That's how he make his money."

"What about that woman? Belle is it?"

"That's his wife, no wait a minute his fiancé," Zelena said before laughing softly, "forgot they aren't married yet." Emma nodded and wondered how Eva was getting on.

Eva had headed off and had found the school's library and found herself at reading a book, staying away from the child that had been nasty to her in class. She didn't want to make friends. All she wanted to do was go back to Boston and we got from the nightmare that she felt like she was trapped in.

Ruby was behind the counter and so am at walk in.

"No Eva today?" She asked.

"No she started school today," Emma said, "can I get a grilled cheese and hot cocoa cinnamon please?" she asked the young woman.

"What about me?" Zelena asked

"Oh sorry and whatever she wants," Emma said before going and sitting down, Zelena following behind.

"She? Remember who you work for Miss Swan," Zelena said, "I can easily take back the badge."

"No you won't because then you won't be able to keep an eye on me," Emma pointed out causing Zelena to look at her.

Evatually the day pass dandy Emma arrived back at The Loft and found Eva sat doing her homework as always. She didn't want to disturb her daughter so went over to Mary Margaret who was chopping up some vegetables.

"How did it go today?" Emma instantly asked.

"As well as can be expected. She kept herself to herself and didn't really interact or concentrate on me speaking but she did some good work," Mary Margaret said, "Henry stuck up for her when some kids were mean to her because she was in concentrating but other than that it went OK."

Emma sighed,,

"Please tell me it will get easier. I keep saying this but I get the feeling she's going to give me head as well I take her back to Boston," she said.

"Don't give in to what she wants. For once put yourself first. Yes it may sound selfish but when she says that she won't win she will settle down and adapt to life here," Mary Margaret said. Emma nodded,

"What's for dinner?"

"David is bringing something extra home." Emma nodded before heading over to Eva determined to follow Mary Margaret's advice and get her daughter settled into life in Storybrooke.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey all! Hapyy New year when it comes and thnaks for the support again this year and I'll see you on the other side!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 13:**

A few days passed and Emma was beginning to settle down into Storybrooke life. Eva, on the other hand, was struggling still but was slowly beginning to adapt at the same time. The fact that Emma had sat Eva down and said that they would not be returning to Boston any time soon had kind of helped Eva but had blown out the little light of hope that she had about returning to Boston and where she called home.

"She seems to be settling down finally," Mary Margaret informed Emma one night once Eva was asleep, "she still won't talk to Henry though but I'm sure that will come in time. It's just taking her a bit longer."

"And I thought kids were meant to be the easier adaptors," Emma said, "but not Eva. That kid seems to be rewriting every rule that was ever written about kids."

"She'll get there Emma," David said, "it's just a lot for hr to take in."

"How is the older Miss Swan doing?" Regina asked Zelena.

"She's doing average I'd say but she's still settling in, seems like she's more concerned about Henry than Eva though," Zelena answered, "no idea why."

"We need to keep an eye on her as I don't want her influencing Henry and taking him away from us." Zelena nodded,

"What about if he gets her believing in this curse theory of his? You know it's true."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Regina said, "she seems to be one that doesn't believe in fairy tales so we might get lucky there. Eva believes they're just bedtime stories told to children."

"So the secret should be safe then?" Zelena questioned and Regina nodded,

"Provided Emma doesn't start to believe Henry."

Zelena nodded and walked into the kitchen,

"How long do you think Miss Swan will stay for?"

"Hopefully not long," Regina replied, "but who knows. I mean it must be a while as she's now enrolled Eva at the school." Zelena nodded,

"I'll use my contacts and see what I can find out about the older Miss Swan and what she intends to do while she's here in Storybrooke."

Emma was laid in bed awake. She watched as Eva slept and, for once, wondered if she was doing the right thing for her daughter. Then there was Henry. The son that she had given up had come back into her life and she couldn't risk losing Henry again. She didn't see him as a son but she wanted him in her life and Eva's. After all he and Eva were twins.

Emma arrived and the Sherriff's office the next day and saw Zelena and Regina in a discussion,

"Madam Mayor, Sherriff," she greeted them, "I have a question to ask while you're both here."

"Go ahead," Regina replied.

"Why hire me as deputy when you know nothing about me?"

"Well you are a bail-bonds person," Zelena said surprising Emma.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked, "that's private information."

Regina had a smirk on her face,

"I make it my business to know about everyone in this town whether they intend to stay or not."

"Well I intend to stay for a while Madam Mayor," Emma replied, maintaining eye contact with Regina, "so don't think that you can change my mind."

"We'll see about that Miss Swan," Regina said before saying something to Zelena before leaving the office.

"You had no right looking into my personal information," Emma said to Regina.

"Now Miss Swan you heard the Mayor," Zelena said, her face holding a slight smirk as she watched Emma, "now let's get out there and see what's going on." Emma just looked at Zelena before heading outside.

"How you finding it here?" Henry aske Eva as he sat down beside her during break.

"Why do you care? You get the chance to know your birth mother," Eva said as she kept her eyes on the book she was reading.

"Yes but you are my twin sister," Henry said.

"I know that you think you're my twin brother but we grew up not even knowing about each other," Eva pointed out, "so no I don't see you as a brother," she said before getting up and walking somewhere else so she could read her book in peace.

Mary Margaret had seen and walked over to Henry.

"Why is she being like this?" Henry asked, "I'm only trying to be friends with her."

"I know Henry but Eva is hurt, confused and struggling to adapt to being taken away from everything she knows," Mary Margaret explained, "she's staying with Emma at mine and Mr. Nolan's."

"They are?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret nodded before the bell rang for the end of break.

Mary Margaret was surprised when she saw Regina stood outside her classroom.

"Madam Mayor what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can I borrow Eva Swan for a few minutes please?" Regina asked and Mary Margaret had no choice but to let Eva go with Regina.

Eva wondered what she could have done when Regina asked her to sit down.

"What have I done Madam Mayor?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie. I just wanted to see how you're getting on," Regina smiled.

"Would rather be in Boston but it's ok here," Eva replied, I mean the town is prettier than Boston."

"Have you made any friends?"

"No not really. Your son keeps trying to talk to me though."

"It's OK to be unhappy about your situation and Henry is only trying to help." Eva nodded,

"I know but it all just feels so weird."

"No matter how long you're here you can always come to me and please call me Regina," she smiled.

"Thank you Regina," Eva smiled before getting up and heading back to class.

Regina smirked as she watched Eva walk back to class before smiling at how Eva was talking to her. She really did want to help Eva though, even if that meant annoying Emma Swan in the process.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A very belated New Year to you all. I had planned on updating last week but my little brother was rushed to hospital so it's been a nervy few days and to make up for it I will update again next week and I promise you I will. Hope you have had a great start to 2017 and let's have an amazing year. I already have one new fic to reveal this year and hopefully I will manage to finish a couple as well.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 14:**

The day wore on and soon it was the end of the school day and Emma had gone to pick Eva up when Henry walked over to her.

"Hey Emma," Henry smiled, "heard you decided to stay and are staying with Mrs. Nolan."

"You heard correct," Emma said looking at him, "where's Eva?" Henry shrugged,

"Still in the classroom last time I saw her." Emma nodded,

"Want to do something with myself and Eva?"

"Can I show you my castle?" Henry asked.

"As soon as Eva arrives you can do," Emma said before looking around for her daughter.

Eva eventually appeared,

"Mrs. Nolan says dinner will be ready at 6," she said, "ehat's he doing here?" she asked.

"He's going to show us his castle," Emma told her daughter.

"I don't want to see his castle. I'd like to do something just us two," Eva said.

"We are going to see Henry's castle and that is the end of it," Emma said before grabbing Eva's hand and following Henry.

Zelena had arrived at Regina's office.

"Did you see them?" Regina asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"They were all heading off in the direction of Henry's castle," Zelena informed Regina, "Eva didn't want to go though." Regina looked up from her paperwork and smiled,

"That means she'll escape soon and come looking for me then."

"Why you?"

"Just something I said to her at the school…"

"You went to the school?" Regina nodded and filled Zelena in about what she'd said to Eva at the school. Zelena was smirking as Regina finished,

"Nice work sis," she said.

Emma, Eva and Henry had arrived at the boy's castle and Henry was showing Emma the book again and Eva was just looking out to sea. She didn't really believe that the book was true and just sat looking out to sea wondering when she and Emma would be heading back to Boston. She was still hoping they'd go back.

"Eva come and have a look at this book," Emma said to her daughter.

"No thank you. I'm quite happy watching the ocean."

"Eva here now," Emma said and Eva sighed and went and sat down next to her mother.

"So there's your parents," Henry said pointing at Snow White and Prince Charming, "and there's you as a baby," he said pointing to a baby wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma embodied on it.

"That doesn't mean anything," Emma said.

"My mother is not the result of a relationship between Snow White and Prince Charming," Eva said, "she was an orphan who was raised in foster care before making a fresh start after leaving prison and keeping me," she added.

"Yes she is. She's the Saviour and she's going to bring back the happy endings," Henry said.

"No she's not. She's just a woman with the ability to tell when someone is lying. Now stop with all this!" Eva said before getting up and walking off, not knowing where she was going.

Eva walked down Main Street and then realised she didn't know where she was going.

"Eva?" came a voice from behind her. The girl turned around and saw Ruby stood outside Granny's.

"Oh hello Ruby," Eva said.

"Where you heading?" the young woman asked.

"I don't know," Eva replied deciding to tell the truth.

"Come inside until your mum comes to find you." Eva nodded and then headed over to Granny's and inside with Ruby.

"Why is Eva being the way she is? I thought she'd have loved it here," Henry asked Emma as they were still sat on his castle, "Mrs. Nolan says she's struggling to adjust to being here."

"She's right. That and the fact I never told her about you," Emma said.

"Well she didn't need to know at first but I am sorry that I upset her," Henry said.

"I know you didn't mean to kid and Eva will settle down in the end," Emma told Henry, "she's just mad and confused, mad and upset about everything right now. I just hope that she'll be ok in the end."

Eva was sat in a corner of Granny's doing some of her homework while she waited for Emma to come and find her. She did feel bad about shouting at Henry like that but she was fed up with him calling her mum the Saviour. She sighed and propped her head up using her hands as she read her reading book. She did wonder when Emma would find her though.

She was halfway through writing something when she heard a voice calling her name and she looked up to see Regina walking towards her.

"Oh hey Regina," Eva said.

"Where's your mother?" Regina asked looking around for Emma.

"Some castle with Henry. I got fed up of them talking about this stupid curse and just got up and left."

"Didn't she come after you?"

"Nope. She just sat there and watched me go. Ruby saw me and brought me in here until she comes to get me."

Regina sat down before calling Ruby over.

"What can I get you Madam Mayor?" Ruby asked.

"A coffee and Eva's usual please. I'm assuming you know what she usually has in here," Regina replied and Ruby nodded before heading off to get the order ready.

Regina watched as Eva read her book,

"How are you finding school? I forgot to ask you earlier," she asked.

"It's ok. It's very different to back in Boston though," Eva replied looking up from her book, "I just don't get half of it at all."

"You will eventually settle down here," Regina said, "things always do and your mother won't forget you. I'll make sure of it." Eva smiled and nodded before carrying on reading her book and waiting for Emma to come and find her. Until then she had Regina.

"At least someone cares about me," Eva thought. And she was right. Regina cared, much more than she should have done.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all! Told you I'd update this week and I have. If you love Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them feel free to check out my fafic from that fandom, Flora.**_

 _ **See you in February!**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 15:**

The weeks began to pass and Emma was now seeing Henry daily, much to Regina's dislike and Eva's annoyance. The girl was going through a bad time. She was beginning to really struggle in school and, with Emma spending more time with Henry, she was spending less time with her mother. The fact was that Mary Margaret had tried speaking to Emma about the fact that Eva was needing extra help went on deaf ears as Emma just said Eva was creating Troy lie about being forced to remain in Storybrooke.

Desperate, as she was, Mary Margaret decided to have one last attempt at getting through to Emma before she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"Emma…" she started once Eva was asleep one night, "we need to discuss Eva's schoolwork."

"There's nothing to talk about. She's just acting up to make me take her back to Boston," Emma replied lol oh up at Mary Margaret, "I know the way my daughter works."

"Do you? Do you know the way Eva works? I've hardly seen you with Eva since you decided to stay."

"How dare you say that? Eva is still my daughter," Emma said before snatching Eva's work and looking through her daughter's work, "she knows all this stuff. She's just showing me she wants to go back to Boston." She placed the work back down in front of Mary Margaret, "trust me. She's playing you to get back at me," she said and sighed before heading off to the room she shared with Eva.

Mary Margaret sighed before looking once again at Eva's work. She genuinely believed that Eva was struggling at school and wasn't acting up. All Emma seemed worried about was Henry and anything to do with Eva she just didn't want to know. She was wondering how she could help Eva, she didn't want the girl to feel that she was invisible and not cared about. It was then the thought struck her. Regina Mills. Granted she didn't see eye to eye with the Mayor but she seemed to be paying more attention to Eva than her own mother.

"I'm just popping out! Be back soon!" she called to Emma as David wasn't yet home and she hurried out the door before Emma could stop her.

She wrapped her coat around her tighter and began to walk towards Mifflin to Regina's house when a car pulled up alongside her.

"Mrs. Nolan? What are you doing out at this time of night?" came the voice of Zelena.

"I need to talk to your sister," Mary Margaret replied, "I can't believe I'm saying that but she'll listen to me."

"Well get in then. I'm heading home for the night now," Zelena said before the teacher got into the the car and Zelena headed home and soon was parking up and walking inside with Mary Margaret following.

"Sis!" Zelena called out as she put her keys down on the table in the hall, "someone here to see you," she informed her sister before heading into the kitchen.

Mary Margaret stood waiting before Regina eventually appeared walking down the stairs.

"How can I help you Mrs. Nolan?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry for calling so late but I really needed to talk to you," Mary Margaret said before Regina nodded and the teacher followed her into the living room.

Once the two were settled with drinks, Regina turned to Mary Margaret,

"Right. Down to business. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Well I've tried speaking to Emma over and over again about this but she's maintaining nothing is wrong," Mary Margaret explained, "but there clearly is."

"OK you'll need to explain more," Regina said. The teacher simply passed Regina 2 pieces of work and watched as the woman looked through them.

"Well I'm guessing Once child is Eva or Henry," Regina said looking up.

"One is Eva's and the other is Paige's. Eva is clearly struggling and Emma is saying that it's just her way of getting Emma to take her back to Boston," Mary Margaret explained.

"No. Eva is a bright kid who's beginning to settle down in town. She trusts me," Regina said instantly defending the young girl.

"No she's defiantly struggling with school," Zelena said looking over her shoulder at Eva's work, "it's clear that Miss Swan's priorities have changed from Eva to Henry." Regina looked back down at the work,

"So Miss Swan is ignoring this?" Mary Margaret nodded,

"Yes she is but I don't know how. I just want to help her."

"I'll figure out something and find you at the school tomorrow," Regina said before Mary Margaret thanked her and left.

"What are you thinking?" Zelena asked her sister once Mary Margaret had been gone a few minutes.

"Belle French," Regina said simply, "she's been known to do some tutoring."

"You mean Lacey Smith?" Zelena questioned trying to remember the woman.

"Yes. Lacey of course," Regina said, "if Miss Sean wants to play that game then she can."

"Don't deny it sis. You care deeply for the girl."

"Yes I do even though she's nothing to do with me."

"What are you getting yourself involved in?"

"A battle for Eva and Henry."

David, who was now home, rushed over to Mary Margaret as she arrived home.

"Where's Emma?" she asked.

"Asleep," David replied, "where have you been?" David asked.

"I went to see the Mayor. If Emma won't listen to me then I had to go to someone who would," she explained before siting down at the breakfast bar, "I just hope I've done the right thing. Things aren't good between Emma and Eva anyway. I could've just made things worse."

"You're not doing this to help their relationship, you're doing this because you have a responsibility to Eva, her education," David reminded her. Mary Margaret nodded and put her head in her hands. She still doubted if she'd made the right choice or not. She wondered if she'd just added more flames to the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all! First round of updates for February here and I hope you all had a great Januray. The slowest month of the year is out of the way! Have a good couple of week-ish until the next round of updates!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 16:**

Emma had woken up in the night and sat watching Eva sleep. She loved moments like that. She was being stubborn about Eva and her schoolwork. She had never thought that Eva was really struggling with her schoolwork. She was watched for a little longer before falling asleep, still thinking.

Mary Margaret had also had a disturbed night's sleep as she was still wondering if she had made the right choice getting Regina involved with Eva's education, yer she knew that Eva would finally get the help she really needed and soon.

The morning came and David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Eva were sat having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. David went and answered it and soon returned with Henry.

"Morning kid," Emma said, "what are you doing here?"

"Wanted you to walk me to school," Henry said.

"Doesn't your mum know where you are?" Eva asked.

"Thinks I'm already walking to school," Henry replied, sitting down, causing Eva to just glare at him before carrying on with her breakfast.

Eventually Mary Margaret and Emma walked Eva and Henry to school. Mary Margaret was hoping that Regina wasn't there as Emma would be in trouble for Henry lying and obviously the Eva Situation as she called it. She did t want things to come to a head already. After all it was still early in the morning.

The four arrived at the school and there was no sign of Regina, much to Mary Margaret's relief, as she didn't want to explain anything to anyone. Emma said bye and headed off before Henry headed over to his usual spot and Eva just headed inside with Mary Margaret.

"Don't you want to be outside with some of your classmates?" she asked.

"No thank you," Eva said sitting down at her desk and getting her reading book out.

Emma had headed to the station,

"Morning sheriff," she said as she walked into the main office, "what's the plan today?"

"Patrolling and paying a visit to Mr. Gold. He needs something found and apparently we're going to be the ones to find it," Zelena replied, "one thin about Mr. Gold…"

"He basically owns the whole town," Emma finished, "Mary Margaret told me."

"So today we are looking at birds," Mary Margaret said to her close, "now who can tell me a species of bird?" Several hands went into the air and Mary Margaret looked around and saw Eva looking out of the window, "Eva?" she asked and watched as the girl turned to face her.

"Sorry?" Eva said.

"can you give me a species of bird?"

"Oh a robin," Eva replied and the teacher smiled and whispers began and Mary Margaret quickly rushed to stop them as Eva went back to looking out of the window.

Zelena had arrived at Gold's shop and she and Emma were in the process of questioning Gold about what he wanted them to find, unaware Zelena was going to tell Regina anyway.

"Well I need it back as soon as possible please," Gold was telling them.

"We'll do our best to get your book back to you quickly," Emma reassured Gold before heading off with Zelena.

Back at the school and it was breaktime and Eva was sat under a tree with her head back in her reading book when Regina arrived with Lacey. She walked straight over to Mary Margaret,

"Mrs. Nolan I'd like to introduce Lacey Smith. She's going to be helping Eva," she told the teacher, "Lacey this is Mary Margaret Nolan Eva's main teacher."

Lacey had been about to speak when Henry came over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Now Henry. Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Regina asked, ignoring Henry's question, "for your information I'm her because Mrs. Nolan asked for my help with Eva as Emma won't listen"

"First of all you aren't my mother, you're the Evil Queen and secondly Eva is just attention seeking," Henry said before running off.

Regina sighed before turning back to Mary Margaret,

"Where is she?" she questioned. The teacher pointed and Regina followed the outstretched arm before spotting Eva and heading over to her with Lacey close behind.

"Hello Eva," Regina said as she stood before the girl. Eva looked up and was soon on her feet.

"Hello Regina," Eva said, "sorry I was reading my book."

"It's ok sweetie. Mrs. Nolan and I have been talking and I believe her about you struggling with schoolwork."

"You do? Mum doesn't."

"Yes I do and I'd like to introduce you to Lacey. She'll be your in school support and home help."

Eva looked at Lacey unsure what to say but Lacey managed to speak first.

"So what book are you reading?" she asked.

"The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe," Eva replied.

"Have you read all seven books?"

"Not yet. I don't have all the books yet," Eva told Lacey unaware that Regina was still listening.

"Well let's go inside and you can tell me how many you do have and we can see if the rest can be found," Lacey smiled.

"Just the first two," Eva said before heading inside with Lacey.

Zelena was deliberately driving past the school making sure that Emma was on the correct side of the road to see into the playground. She watched as Emma saw Regina and a woman talking to Eva. She stopped the car, claiming that she needed to talk to Regina about something. Emma watched as Eva went inside with the women and Regina walked over to Mary Margaret and spoke to her. Regina finished her conversation with the teacher and spotted the sheriff's car and began to head towards the car. At once Emma realised what Regina had done and she wasn't happy. She was mad.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Another round of updates here and I think I've actually managed to stick to my schedule and that's an achievement in it's own right. Now the challenge is to see if I can keep it up.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 17:**

"What the hell are you playing at?" Emma asked Regina as the Mayor stood by the open window on her side of the car.

"Nothing, just doing my duty as Mayor," Regina said, "have you got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do when it involves my daughter," Emma replied.

"So now you care about Eva?"

"I always have cared about Eva," Emma said.

"Even now you have Henry too?"

"Yes even though Henry has re-entered my life. They both matter to me," Emma said, "no matter what you say."

Regina smirked and looked at Regina,

"Had I said anything otherwise?"

"No sis. You hadn't," Zelena replied, "just doing your duties as Mayor."

"Which clearly involve my daughter."

"Who you don't seem to care about."

"Hey guys. I don't think we should be doing this in front of the playground," Zelena said, "sis can I have a word?" Regina nodded before Emma got out of the car and headed inside the school.

She headed straight down to Mary Margaret's classroom and knocked on the door causing everyone to look up at her. Eva and Henry both looked at her before Eva looked at Lacey and then back at her work that she was doing. Mary Margaret quickly set the class off on some work and asked Lacey to keep an eye on the class before she headed outside, closing the door behind her.

"What is going on?" Emma questioned the moment the door was shut.

"Well you clearly think Eva is still acting up so I got someone else to look at her work and they said she needs help," Mary Margaret explained, "and that's where Lacey comes into it. She's going to be helping Eva with her schoolwork…"

"What if I haven't said it's ok?"

"Well I have a duty of care to Eva and I have to do what's best for her." Emma sighed,

"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the Mayor yet. She's practically admitted she's behind it all," she said, obviously catching the teacher out.

"Well you weren't going to listen to me were you?" Mary Margaret said, "I tried talking to you about it but you weren;t having any of it so I had to go to someone else."

"Regina? You do know she has a very strong dislike of me right?" Emma questioned.

"I have a duty of care to my students. I'll discuss this with you later," Mary Margaret told Emma before she headed back inside.

Emma stood there for a minute before heading back outside and saw Regina and Zelena clearly in a deep conversation. She had no idea that Regina was being informed of Gold's missing book. Regina knew all about it, of course, as she was the one who had taken it. Emma watched the two for a few moments before walking over to the sisters.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have stuff to be getting on with," Emma said before spotting Zelena wink at her sister before starting the engine again.

Eva was sta doing her work when Lacey spoke to her softly.

"Was that your mum?" she asked and Eva nodded,

"Yes and she's not happy with Regina," she explained, "she thinks Regina is evil when she's not." Lacey nodded,

"We all have light and dark inside of us. We just have to choose which side we'd rather let win," she said before looking at Eva's work and correcting some of it.

"So the Mayor knows all about Gold's missing book ?" Emma asked.

"Of course she doe. She's the Mayor," Zelena said, "she also has an idea where it could be," she added as she drove.

"Bet she was the one who took it," Emma said under her breath.

"Now is there any need for that? We are going to find the book and return it to Gold."

The end of the day soon arrived and Mary Margaret was in charge of the after school club. Henry would be staying but Lacey had decided to take Eva to Granny's so they could work on the stuff that had been covered in class. Mary Margaret said she'd let Emma know or collect Eva later, whichever came first.

"Lacey!" Ruby squealed before rushing over to her best friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Ruby I'm here with Eva Swan. We're going to be doing some schoolwork," Lacey explained, "can I get my usual and whatever Eva's having please?" Ruby smiled and then smiled at Eva, who smiled back, before heading off to get the order ready.

It wasn't long before Ruby was sat with them talking quietly to Lacey,

"Seems like the Mayor's been ruffling feathers."

"That's not really a shock," Lacey said softly, "I mean it's normal now, but even more so now Henry'sbirth mother and twin have arrived," she said before Eva asked her a question. Ruby sat back and watched as Lacey went over something with Eva and sipped the drink she'd got herself.

"That's what Regina was telling you wasn't it?" Emma asked as she drove back to Gold's shop, "where the book was hidden."

"Now what makes you think that?" Zelena asked looking over at Emma.

"You may think I'm stupid but I'm not. The Mayor stole that book and you know it," Emma said, "you two may like playing games but you can leave me and Eva out of them."

"Who said anyone was playing games?" Zelena said, "no one is. Now let's get this book back to Gold before he comes looking for us." Emma just nodded and drove wondering what Regina and Zelena were up to that involved a book from Gold's shop disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! Update time has arrived and my hours have started picking up at work so will try and keep on track with everything! Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 18:**

Zelena drove to where Regina had told her the book would be and, true to Regina's word, the book was there.

"Yes the Mayor clearly took the book," Emma said, arms crossed as she watched Zelena pick up the book.

"Now why would my sister do that?" Zelena asked.

"Because she has a score to settle with Gold of course. Anyone can see they hold the power in this town," Emma replied. Zelena just smirked before heading back to the car.

Lacey was still at Granny's working with Eva when Regina walked in with Henry.

"Eva?" she asked, "what are you doing here?" she asked as she stopped in front of the table.

"Waiting for my mum to come and get me," Eva replied, "so I've been doing schoolwork with Lacey."

"Well I've got some time on my hands now and I'll call your mum and tell her you're with me. I think you've done enough work for today. Would you like that?" Regina asked Eva, who nodded.

"Madam Mayor I'm not sure…" Lacey started.

"Don't worry about Miss Swan, I can deal with her," Regina said before helping Eva pack her things away and heading out with both Henry and Eva.

The three arrived back at the mayor's house and Henry headed straight upstairs to his room and Eva headed into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Regina asked.

"Yes I am actually but I'll wait for mum," Eva replied.

"Nonsense. I'm about to start cooking dinner and I have no idea what time your mother will arrive," Regina said phone in hand texting someone, "pasta ok?"

"Yes that's fine than you," Eva replied before finding a glass of apple juice being placed in front of her and she began to drink the liquid.

"Can you hurry up a bit?" Emma asked, "I need to go and collect Eva from Granny's."

"Already taken care of. She's at my sister's," Zelena said, "we'll probably just make it in time for dinner too as Eva will be eating there as well."

"Are you and your sister deliberately trying to ruin my relationship with my daughter?" Emma asked.

"You need to look in the mirror because you're doing a good job of that yourself," Zelena said before pulling up outside Gold's shop and heading inside with the book.

"Thank you for your disression and quick return of my book," Gold said, "I begin to tell you how relieved I am to have the book back in my possession."

"Yeah…what exactly is in this book?" Emma asked.

"That is for me to know and you hopefully to never find out Miss Swan," Gold replied, "now haven't you got a daughter to find?"

"Oh trust me; I know exactly where my daughter is. Good evening Mr. Gold," Emma said before Zelena said bye to Gold and then headed out.

Regina had the food well underway.

"So how did it go with Lacey?" she asked Eva as she sipped her coffee.

"She was a big help today. I don't think mum was too happy about it though," Eva said, "she and Mary Margaret were talking about it outside the classroom." Regina turned and looked at Eva,

"They were? I had to think about what was best for you."

"I know you did Regina. It's OK," Eva said. Regina smiled before going to check on the dinner.

"You might as well come in and eat something," Zelena said to Emma as she drove up Mifflin.

"Why? So you and your sister can poison me?" Emma asked as Zelena parked up.

"You really think that Regina would poison Eva?" She loves that girl as much as she loves Henry," Zelena said, "now come on." Emma just sighed and got out, slamming the car door shut behind her.

"Sis! I'm home!" Zelena called out as she walked in the door.

"Dining room!" Regina called back, "yours and the older Miss Swan's are in the oven keeping warm."

"Thanks sis!" Zelena called before showing Emma through to the dining room and went to get the plates of food.

Emma went and sat next to Eva,

"How was school today?"

"It was ok. Lacey was very helpful," Eva replied before Zelena arrived with the food and sat down next to Regina. Emma spoke a few more words before turning to Henry and beginning a conversation with him. Regina and Zelena noticed as Eva's smile faded as Emma was in conversation with Henry.

"So Eva what did you do in school today?" Zelena asked, trying to make a point.

"We talked about birds and nature, did some math and discussed books," Eva replied, "I picked a robin as it's my favourite bird."

"Regina and I like the crow," Zelena told Eva, "they are seriously misjudged birds."

"No they're not," Emma said under her breath, "they're dark and wicked like you."

"Did you say something?" Regina asked Emma.

"No I didn't," Emma replied clearly as she looked over at Regina before turning to her daughter, "eat up Eva. We need to get going."

Eva took her time, clearly not wanting to leave but as soon as she'd finished her last mouthful, Emma was pulling her daughter from her chair despite the girl's protests.

"She could stay for a bit and I'll run her back later," Regina said quickly getting to her feet.

"No she can't. It's a school night and she has to get ready for bed," Emma replied.

"I want to stay," Eva said.

"Well you're not," Emma said, "you're going straight to bed when we get home." Eva just sighed and gave up the battle and allowed herself to be led.

Regina and Zelena waited until Henry had gone to bed before they began to discuss things.

"Oh I happened to let slip that you love Eva as much as Henry," Zelena told her sister and all Regina could do was smirk,

"Perfect, just perfect," she said.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all! Another round of updates before I head down south for the weekend because I'm off to Wembley on Sunday and am not sure about internet so updating now before I head down south. Thank you so much for the support, reviews and views, they mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to carry on writing.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 19:**

A few more days passed and Emma's now consisted of work, then Henry and finally Eva once she'd finished everything else. This meant that Eva was beginning to take more of a backseat in Emma's life and the girl was beginning to wonder what she'd done wrong. She had been used to it just being her and her mother but now Eva was having to contend with Henry. The boy was so like Emma that Eva was beginning to give up fighting and settled on being the last thing on her mother's mind.

Emma and Henry we sat at his Castle as it was a Saturday.

"Are you starting to believe me?" Henry asked, "you know about the curse?"

"I'm not sure. One thing I do know though is your mother certainly has some sort of agenda involving my daughter," Emma replied, "but I still think the idea of this curse is crazy."

"Well that's better than nothing," Henry said before looking at his book.

Eva had refused to go with Emma and Henry so Mary Margaret and David offered to have Eva for the day as Emma didn't want Eva spending the day with Regina and Zelena, unaware they were busy that day. The two were under instructions to keep Eva away from the Mills sisters so they'd ended up at the animal shelter where David helped out in the week.

"Emma really needs to spend some time with Eva alone," David said, "not made Eva spend time with her and Henry. He gets to spend time alone with her so why no Eva?"

"Because Emma is overjoyed to have Henry back in her life but she's forgetting about the one person she's always had. Eva, and now the girl is suffering," Mary Margaret replied and David nodded before watching Eva cuddling a light brown and white rabbit.

"So what do you normally do on a Saturday?" Emma asked Henry.

"Homework and staying inside while mum and Auntie Zelena go off and do stuff," Henry said, "I waited until they'd long gone before I came to find you."

"Well I wasn't that hard to find kid," Emma said, "I'm guessing your mum got you breakfast."

"Yes but I've got to sort my lunch out," Henry said, "unless you sort that out."

"I'm guessing I will be kid."

Regina and Zelena were doing some work at Regina's office.

"I want to get even with Miss Swan but I'm not going to use Eva to do it. I do care about Eva," Regina said, "you were right when you told her how I felt about her daughter."

"I was trying to wake her up to the fact that she needs to spend more time with Eva and less with Henry," Zelena said, "so whether that happens is the only question to answer."

"Does the rabbit have a name David?" Eva asked as she stroked and cuddled the rabbit still.

"No she doesn't. Would you like to name her? Maybe if Mary Margaret says it's ok we can take her home," David said.

"Can we?" Eva asked the teacher, "please." Mary Margaret looked at Eva and could see how happy the girl was.

"Oh ok then. What are we going to call her?"

"Rosie. She's called Rosie," Eva said, "I promise I'll look after her. But what about mum?"

"Doesn't matter. David and II are in charge and we say it's ok," Mary Margaret said, "we'll get her things and David will sign the papers."

David went over and spoke to the supervisor and Mary Margaret followed him over.

"Why let her get the rabbit?" David asked.

"Because she's fallen in love with the rabbit and it might take her mind off that fact Emma doesn't want to know her," Mary Margaret replied and David nodded before Mary Margaret went back over to Eva and stroked Rosie's head.

David smiled as he finished signing the paperwork before heading over with a rabbit carry case.

"We need to put her in here so we can get her home safely," he said to Eva, who smiled and nodded. Eventually the three left with Rosie, a smile on Eva's face once more.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy Easter to all that celebrate it and Happy Weekend to those that don't. Unfortunatly I have to work over the bank holiday weekend so I'm updating today so I can make sure I update. Thanks for all the reviews, likes and follows for all my stories. They mean a lot to me.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 20:**

Emma arrived back after dropping Henry back at Regina's.

"Hello. Where is everyone?" she called out before Mary Margaret called out and she followed the sounds before finding Mary Margaret, David and Eva. She then looked and saw the rabbit, "OK where did the rabbit come from?" she asked.

"From the animal shelter," David said, "Eva fell in love with her so I did the official paperwork and Rosie is officially Eva's."

"So after how selfish she's being you let her get a rabbit?" Emma asked.

"You haven't really been a mother to her lately. All you're worried about is Henry," Mary Margaret said.

Eva went and got ready for bed and Emma went and made sure that she was tucked in.

"Tomorrow I want to spend some time with you. Just me and you," Emma said as she sat on the edge of Eva's bed.

"Why? Henry's busy isn't he? Well that's the reason isn't it?" Eva asked.

"Well yes but I do want to spend time with you," Emma said, "you are my daughter."

"Only when it suits you," Eva said before turning away from her mother and closing her eyes.

Emma went and sat downstairs,

"I'm telling her tomorrow that I don't her spending so much time with the Mayor," she said to Mary Margaret and David, "I think they are somehow using Henry and Eva to get at me, or even turn Eva against me."

"Why? Maybe she just cares about her?" David said.

"What? Cares about her son's twin? And isn't bothered about the biological mother being on the scene? That's the biggest pile of crap I've heard!"

Nobody said a thing for a moment and then Mary Margaret spoke,

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well all the Mayor's done since I came back is to make my life hell and trying to split me and Eva up," Emma replied, "she is going to be seeing way less of Eva. I am not letting her split me and Eva up and she's not splitting me and Henry up either." David and Mary Margaret looked at each other but didn't say a thing.

The next morning Emma was awake, ready to take Eva to Granny's as she was planning on a day devoted to Eva and hopefully telling her daughter how she felt about about her spending time with Regina and Zelena. She knew Eva wouldn't be happy about it but she was going to tell her still.

Eva had woken up and was getting dressed. She was in two minds about the day. Part of her was glad that she was going to spend a whole day with her mother, but part of her knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. The truth was that she was quite happy to spend the day on her own and read and take care of Rosie the rabbit.

"Eva! Hurry up!" Emma called out and Eva quickly tied her hair up and hurried down the stairs.

"Here mum," she said.

"You ready?" Emma asked. Eva nodded and grabbed her leather jacket and walked out with Emma. Mary Margaret and David watched them go hoping that it would be just Emma and Eva for the day as the girl really needed her mother's attention.

"So what is the plan?" Eva asked her mother as they walked towards Granny's.

"Well breakfast at Granny's and then I want to show you a few places I've discovered around town," Emma said as they walked up the path towards Granny's, "and then I could properly meet Rosie the rabbit." Before Emma could push the door open it was opened by Regina as she walked out with Henry.

"Hey Regina," Eva smiled as she saw her while Emma quickly spoke to Henry before her mother hurried her inside before Regina could say anything to her.

"Why did you do that? It was obvious that you wanted to talk to Henry," Eva said as she and Emma sat down at a table.

"Because Regina was clearly in a hurry," Emma replied before Ruby came and took their order.

"But she was allowing you time to talk to Henry," Eva argued, "and I like talking to Regina. She's my friend."

"That's the problem."

"What are you saying mum?"

"I don't want you spending so much time with the Mayor and her sister…"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey all and it's May 1st and I'm updating. This looks promising doesn't it? I head down south for a few days at the weekend and am due to travel back north around the time that I will next update so we'll see how it goes. Once again the reviews and views have me speechless. It's times like that when I get reminded about why I choose to write. Thank you all so much.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 21:**

Eva looked at her mother,

"What? Why?" she asked horrified.

"Because they are clearly influencing you and I will not stand for that," Emma said, "you are my daughter, not the Mayor's."

"So you clearly don't want to see Henry then? If Regina finds out that you're stopping me from seeing her then she will stop you seeing Henry," Eva pointed out, "and we all know how you feel about Henry," she said before grabbing her jacket and bag and walking out.

Emma went to go after her but the food arrived. She sighed and looked at the food before asking Ruby to box it up as the order was changing to a takeout. She waited until Ruby had packaged up the order and then paid for it before hurrying out of Granny's. She scanned arund for Eva but the girl was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and looked around before getting her phone out and calling the one person she didn't really want to call.

"No Eva's not here Miss Swan," Regina said, "and no she's not at the office either. What the hell have you said to her?"

"That I didn't want her spending so much time with you and your sister," Emma said, "she then said that you'd stop me from seeing Henry and then grabbed her things and took off."

"I'll get my coat. Meet me at the sheriff's station. You owe me big time," Regina said before ending the call.

"You're helping me?" Emma asked as Regina joined her outside the sheriff's station.

"Miss Swan at this moment in time I know your daughter better than you do. Also I told her about places that you don't," Regina said.

"Only because you're trying to take my daughter away from me," Emma replied.

"We can either keep arguing or get looking for Eva. Your choice Miss Swan." Emma sighed knowing Regina was right and soon the two were looking for Eva.

Eva had headed into the forest as she'd remembered Regina telling her about a cabinthat was always full of supplies. She knew nobody would be in there as only Regina and Zelena knew about it. She stopped and looked around; managing to figure out where she was before she carried on walking and soon the cabin came into sight. She hurried over and found the hidden key before going inside and locking the door behind her.

She went and sat down in a chair and thought. She knew Regina disliked Emma and she thought about how Henry had said his mother was evil. She couldn't see it though as all Regina, and Zelena in fact, had done was be nice to her and look out for her, more than her own mother was. All Emma seemed to be worried about was Henry, who she'd only known a matter of weeks compared to her daughter that she'd raised since birth. Eva suddenly shivered and went in search of a blanket.

Zelena suddenly came rushing over to Regina and Emma,

"Still no sign of her?"

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Regina text me so I've freed myself up to come and help you look," Zelena replied, "I dropped Henry at the Nolans. I thought it was the best place." Regina nodded,

"Yes it was. Now you head off in that direction and Miss Swan and I will continue along the route we were heading."

"if you know where she is then you need to tel me," Emma said as she and Regina walked in the opposite direction to Zelena.

"I'm heading to all the places I told her about as she may well have gone to one of them hoping that I'd find her," Regina said.

"Why would she want you to find her?" Emma asked.

"Because I focus on her and Henry, not one over the other, I listen to her, I care about her, I make her feel loved…"

"No you are the person that wants to take my daughter away from me," Emma said, "you are not using my daughter to get back at me for spending time with Henry." Regina was looking around at the location they were in for any sign of Eva. Once she was sure the girl wasn't there, she began to lead Emma to the next location.

Eva was sat reading a book she had found in the cabin and she laid on her stomach in front of the fire she had lit. She knew Emma would be worrying about her but also that Regina would probably be searching by now as well. Yes she felt bad about running off but she was desperate for a bit of love and attention off of her mother and if this was the way she had to make her point then so be it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all! I'm home alone down south so I thought I'd get these updates up before I head back home and to the north tonight. Sorry I took so long to reply to the reviews, life got busy right before I headed down so I wasn't able to reply. I was at a sleepover with a friend when I finally managed to reply. Better late than never though right? I head back to work on Thursday so will try and get some more chapters done on the 3-4 hour car journey home tonight. Big thank you to the guest reviewer and thanks to everyone who has reviewed or is following this.**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 22:**

Zelena had headed towards the wood as she knew where Eva had gone. Regina had only just told her about the cabin in the forest in case she needed to escape things for a while. She headed towards the cabin and could see an orange glow and breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out her phone and text Regina to say she had found Eva.

"You know none of this would have happened of you hadn't told Eva you wanted her to spend less time with myself and my sister," Regina said, "with you spending so much time with Henry and ignoring Eva she's bound to reach out to someone that is listening to her." Emma turned and looked at Regina,

"Lets get one thing straight. Eva is my child and I can't help that Henry decided to find me because he hates living with the Evil Queen. You are not taking my daughter away from me."

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma,

"Well you shouldn't be trying to keep her away from the only people that care about her," she said, "now let's just go and find Eva before the night sets in."

"And when we do I am taking her home and keeping her away from you and if you try and keep Henry away from me then I will fight you with all I have," Emma warned her before heading off in the direction of the forest.

Zelena was watching Eva from a window outside the cabin and could see the girl deep in thought and close to tears. Whatever Emma had said to Eva had clearly upset her. She was debating whether to alert the girl to her presence when she heard footsteps approaching and she quickly hid behind a tree and watched before she saw Emma and Regina came into view. She smirked to herself before hiding behind another tree and then appeared pretending she was looking for Eva.

"Any luck?" Emma asked as she saw Zelena approaching.

"No nothing," she called, "you?"

"No but Regina mentioned a cabin she told Eva about so we headed out here," Emma said, "so I'm guessing that's it," she added as she saw the cabin.

Regina exchanged looks with Zelena as Emma walked up to the same window that Zelena had been watching Eva from and then walked over the door and knocked on it.

"Eva! Open up now. I know you're in there," Emma called as she knocked on the door. She knocked again and it was clear that Eva wasn't going to open the door and let her mother in, no matter how hard Emma knocked on the door.

The Mills sisters watched for a few more moments before Emma turned to Regina,

"Can I get a little help over here please?" she asked.

"Oh so now you want my help?" Regina asked before walking over to the cabin and gently knocking on the door, "Eva…it's Regina. Can you open the door please?" she asked before shushing Emma, who had been about to say something when she heard the lock click and Emma opened the door and walked in followed by Regina and Zelena.

Eva had retreated into the corner and wasn't even looking at her mother.

"Eva what were you playing at?" Emma asked, "you had me worried."

"Oh so I had to run away to get your attention did I?" Eva asked, "that really says a lot."

"I am your mother and I have your best interests at heart," Emma said.

"Do you? No you don't. Regina and Zelena are all I have. I keep saying I want time with you but you say it has to be with Henry too," Eva said, "and I don't want that. I just want time with you alone." Emma sighed and looked at Eva,

"You mean just as much to me as Henry does, no more. I raised you Eva."

"So why do you push me aside the moment Henry came back into your life? There's no need to treat me like that," Eva said. Emma sighed,

"Because…I don't know. All I know is I get a chance to be a part of Henry's life even though I gave him up."

"And I get someone that cares about me," Eva said, "it works both ways mum." Regina looked over at Emma and then went over to Eva,

"Your mum will spend time alone with you and you can still spend time with me."

"Not a chance," Emma said instantly.

"Emma," Zelena said, "do you want to get your daughter home?" Emma sighed,

"Fine. You can still see them Eva."

Eva nodded and the four headed back to the Loft so Regina could get Henry, hoping that Emma would stick to her word, but she doubted that she would. After all it was Emma Swan.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all! Well we're in June already and where is the year going? Anyway big thank you to everyone reading this story. It means so much to me. Thanks for all the support. Hope you're enjoying where this is going. Big thanks to mysteryfan4ever for the review and support as always.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 23:**

Once again time began to move on but one thing was for certain was that Emma had gone back on her word and was keeping Eva from seeing the Mills sisters. She was spending time alone with Eva though, well there was often Rosie the Rabbit, but the main humans were Emma and Eva. This pleased Eva but she was also feeling sad as she couldn't see Regina and Zelena despite Emma's promise that she'd still be able to see them.

"What are you going to do about Emma?" Zelena asked Regina.

"Well if she won't let me, well us, see Eva, then she won be able to see Henry," Regina said, "and when she asks why I'll tell her and she'll see see that I mean business," she smirked.

"But using the twins?"

"I don't want to, but Miss Swan needs to know that I mean business."

"So you believe Henry about what he's saying about the Mayor?" Mary Margaret asked Emma over a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe him but there is seriously something going on," Emma said, "nobody has ever had such an influence over Eva like the mayor has, not even her teachers." Mary Margaret nodded,

"Don't think I'm siding with her because I'm not but didn't you tell Eva she'd be able to see the Mayor still?"

"I only told her that so I could get her home," Emma replied.

"And what if she stops you from seeing Henry?"

"Then I will fight her with everything I have. I did warn her about that."

Eva was with Lacey at a homework session at Granny's as Emma trusted that Lacey would keep Regina away from Eva. The girl was barely paying attention to the work in font of her and Lacey could tell the fire was troubled by something.

"What's going on Eva?" she asked, "you're not concentrating."

"Mum lied to me," Eva replied, "she said if I went home then I'd still be able to see Regina. She's a liar and I'm never going to listen to her again."

Lacey went to reply but before she could the door opened and Regina walked in. Eva instantly rose from her seat and walked over to the woman.

"Eva! Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Mum lied. She won't let me come and see you," Eva explained.

"I thought she'd do something like this," Regina said.

"And Henry's telling her that you're some sort of evil queen and you're trying to take me and him away from her," Eva added.

"Really? Well that's not true. You both should be able to see both of us," Regina said before looking as Lacey had joined them.

Eva looked at the adults before Lacey spoke.

"Madam Mayor I think you should get what you came here for and leave," she said, "Emma won't be happy when she finds out you've been talking to her daughter."

"Remember who pays your wages and gives you work Lacey," Regina said and Eva looked at both the adults again.

"Yes Madam Mayor," Lacey said before going and sitting back down. Regina spoke to Eva again before the girl went and sat back down and got on with her work. Regina took a drink over for Eva and then headed off with her own.

Lacey watched how Eva seemed to be able to concentrate more after she'd spoken to Regina and she wondered if keeping the two separate was in Eva's best interests. She decided that she would have a word with Emma when she arrived to collect Eva. Clearly seeing Regina was in Eva's best interests and whatever was said about the Mayor, Eva just didn't believe it.

"Eva told me you won't let her see the Mayor," Lacey said once Emma had arrived to collect Eva.

"Yes because the Mayor clearly has some sort of agenda against me and it involves Henry and Eva," Emma told Lacey, "and if she tries to stop me from seeing Henry then she's picked the wrong person to mess with," she said, "now I'm going to get my daughter home," she finished before grabbing Eva's bag and leading her daughter out, determined to keep her away from Regina.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey all! I'm a couple of dys later than I wanted with these updates but they're here finally! Plannig where I'm going with this story and hope you'll like the twists I have planned. Thank you for the continued support and thanks to EndlessReign and mysteryfan4ever for their reviews and Lovantic-once-upon-a-time for the review. Been lovely chatting to you._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 24:**

Emma was sticking to her promise of keeping Eva away from Regina and Zelena. Of course Regina had retaliated by preventing Henry from seeing Emma, but the boy had found a way to escape and was around the Loft, just not as often as he usually was. He and Emma were trying to convince Eva that Regina was the Evil Queen but she wasn't having any of it.

"She's not the Evil Queen!" she protested, "she's too nice."

"Nice? So stopping me from seeing my real mum is nice?" Henry asked, "and you being unable to see them is nice too?"

"No but still. Maybe if Regina were more understanding…"

"That's enough!" Emma said, "I believe Henry and that is the end of the matter. That is why I stopped you from seeing them."

"So basically cutting me off from the only people that care about me?" Eva said.

"I care about you Eva."

"No you don't. All you care about is Henry," Eva pointed out, "that's the only reason we're here. So you can get him back!"

"Eva that's enough. This is exactly why I don't let you see them anymore. I barely recognise you anymore."

"Why don't you take a good look in the mirror? I've told you how I feel but clearly you don't care as it doesn't involve Henry."

Emma looked at Eva before shoving Henry's book under her nose,

"Look at the Evil Queen. Does she remind you of anyone?" Eva sighed and looked at the picture,

"She does look a bit like Regina but this is a storybook, nothing more," she said before pushing the book away, "stop trying to make me believe something that is fiction. It's not right."

Henry began to list everything that Regina had done that he considered evil and Eva just listened. She wasn't really paying attention as she couldn't see how anyone who was so nice could be so evil.

"Hey kid. What time did you say your mum and aunt would be home?" Emma asked suddenly.

"5, why?" Henry replied.

"Because I have exactly 10 minutes to get you home," Emma said before quickly rushing to grab her jacket and keys.

Just at that moment David arrived home,

"Just leave Eva here. It'll save time," he said. Emma just nodded before rushing out of the door with Henry.

"Thank you," Eva said, "I've just had both of them in my ear about Regina being evil." David watched Eva before going over and sitting on a stool and patting the one next to him. Eva looked before walking over and sitting in the one he'd patted.

"What do you think?" David asked.

Emma was in the Bug with Henry and they were going as fast as the bug would go across town so Henry would get home before Regina and Zelena.

"We're almost there," Emma said as she sped up Mifflin, "now when I stop get out and run inside. No buts Henry." The boy looked like he was about to say something when Emma pulled up outside the Mayor's house. Henry grabbed something from his bag and pressed it into Emma's hand before getting out and rushing inside. As soon as the door had closed, Emma pressed her foot hard on the accelerator and sped off just as Regina's car approached Mifflin from the opposite way.

"You actually want to listen to me?" Eva asked David.

"Just because you're a child, it doesn't mean you don't have a view on something," David told her.

"I think we all have light and dark inside of us but we all choose the part to act on," Eva said, "I know Regina is kind, well at least she is to me, but Henry says she can be evil too. She's not very nice with mum but I thought that was just because she doesn't want mum in Henry's life but she's stopping me from seeing Regina so I'm wondering if there's some truth in it. It's all so confusing right now and I really wish I had a dad," she sighed and David wrapped an arm around Eva and held her close.

Emma was wondering if Henry was OK when she suddenly heard Henry's voice and looked at the object Henry had given her. She realised it was a walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Henry!" she said, "did you get to your room in time?"

"Yes I did. She never guessed a thing," Henry replied, "I thought seeing as we can't see each other as often as we like we could use these."

"That's a great idea kid," Emma replied, "I'd better get back but call me when the coast is clear."

"Ok, will do," Henry said before Emma put the walkie talkie down and drove back to the Loft.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey all and Happy July and Happy 4th July to my American following. America and Florida are like a second home to me so have a good one. Big thanks to everyone still along for the ride! I've had it pointed out that this seems to be an anti Emma fic, I can reassure you that it's not. Emma is struggling to find the balance between the twins but gradually everything will fall into place. I promise. Big thanks to LaurenM98, EndlessReign and mysteryfan4ever for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 25:**

Mary Margaret had arrived back and David was was filling her in on what Emma was doing.

"So that's why she's organised a career day for the kids," Mary Margaret said, "so she can see Eva but keep Henry away from Emma. Do you think Henry is right though about his mother?"

"I have no idea but Eva is getting caught up in something that she shouldn't be…"

"Shouldn't be what?" Emma asked as she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Nothing," bot Mary Margaret and David said at the same time, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't make me get my superpower out."

"So you know the Mayor has organised a career day at school?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's what? Oh this is so she can keep me away from Henry and see Eva," she said angrily before heading towards the door.

"Emma wait!" David said before grabbing Emma's arm, "you go after her and you're playing into her hands and that is exactly what she wants." Emma looked at him,

"But she can't do that surely?"

"She can do what she wants. She's the Mayor, always has and always will be."

Eva walked into school the next day and saw some of the girls whispering about her, well they were pointing at her so they must have been whispering about her. She still didn't have the correct uniform, despite having been at the school for quite a few weeks so she really stuck out. She was also still seen as the odd one out, despite having been at the school for all those weeks.

"Look at her," one of the girls whispered causing her friends to giggle. Eva had heard it as she was walking by. She tried to give them a death stare but she failed and was also unaware that someone had stuck their leg out and she went flying over the outstretched leg and landed in a heap on the floor. Her bag had slipped off her shoulder and and onto the floor beside her. The girl that had tripped her over burst out laughing as did everyone that had witnessed the incident.

Eva looked at her hands and they were red and sore from when she'd thrown them out to break her fall. She picked up her bag and hurried inside the school to Mary Margaret's classroom where she headed straight over to the sink to clean her hands before anyone saw. That was ruined, however, when Mary Margaret appeared beside her.

"Eva? What happened?" the teacher asked as she looked at Eva's hands.

"There was a bag on the floor as I was walking across the playground. I didn't see it and tripped over it. I'm fine, really, just my hands are sore." Mary Margaret turned the tap and soon warm water was coming from the tap and she gently rubbed her fingers over Eva's hands removing the dirt and grit, revealing Eva's red hands.

"Did you hurt anywhere else?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well I fell on my knees," Eva said before sighing, "it was my own fault really. I should have been watching where I was going."

Eva went and sat down on a chair and Mary Margaret could see Eva's tights were ripped and she could get to her knees easily. She went and got her first aid box and began to clean up Eva's knees before class started.

She had just finished cleaning Eva's knees when the bell rang. She closed the box and turned to Eva.

"Sit n your seat and wait for the class to arrived," she said softly and the girl nodded hoping that nothing would be said and there'd b no laughing as she had clearly just lied to her teacher. She didn't want to lie but it was for the best. It would be one less problem for Emma and Mary Margaret to deal with. They seemed to have enough problems without her adding to them.

The class arrived and Eva listened to see if there was any giggling. She soon heard the giggling.

"Something funny?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No Mrs. Nolan," a girl said, "Lyra just told me something funny." Eva knew they were giggling about her as everyone was looking at her and whispering. She just kept her head down and avoided eye contact with everyone. Lacey was next to her and was aware something was going on. She just didn't want anyone to reveal the real reason why she'd hurt herself. She just didn't any more problems but she knew her problems were getting worse, not better. Just how much worse would things get? They were already pretty bad.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey all! Hope you're having a great July. This update is going up a couple of days later than I'd like but work is about to hit crazy time. We've also had our massive inspection and my cousin was up so it's been a crazy few weeks. Anyway it's arrived! Big thanks for the readers sticking around to read this, means a lot! Big thanks as always to EndlessReign and MysteryFan4Ever for their reviews, m**_ _ **eans a lot that you take the time to review whenever I update. This one is for**_ _ **Cookie for somehow keeping sane by Once fangirling at work and in return I've got you hooked on this story! Love you!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Belivers-Part 26:**

"She said she tripped over the bag?" Regina asked Mary Margaret. Henry had forgotten his lunchbox so Regina had stopped by with it and, of course, the teacher had wasted not time at all in telling Regina what had happened to Eva.

"Well that's what Eva says but Lacey said she saw some of the students giggling and pointing at Eva."

"So you think she's lying?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. I'm in two minds. If there was a bag in the way then they'd have all seen it and move it unless they wanted her to fall over it but then she could be telling the truth and that she didn't see it," Mary Margaret said, "all we can do is keep an eye on the situation."

"Can I see her?" Regina asked, "Emma's stopped me from seeing her but I'm here and if I happened to bump into her…"

"Oh go on then," Mary Margaret said and Regina went off in search of Eva. The teacher knew she was treading on thin ice but she also knew that Regina cared about Eva, not matter how evil she seemed.

"Eva hey," Regina said when she found the girl in the playground, "it's good to see you."

"Regina!" Eva said standing up quickly and smiling at Regina, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Regina said, "want to come with me?" Eva nodded and picked her bag up and headed inside with Regina. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Regina for the first time in days.

Emma was at the station with Zelena. They were due out on separate patrols and were sat eating lunch when Zelena looked at Emma.

"Why won't you let Eva see Regina?" she asked.

"Because she's evil. She's having an influence on my daughter and I don't want her to," Emma replied, "I'm her mother, not the Mayor." Zelena looked deep in thought,

"Don't you care about what Eva wants? You always say you'd never hurt her but, by keeping her away from someone she is close to, you are hurting her," she pointed out, "you may see Regina as evil but she does care about Eva. So stop hurting your daughter."

"I am protecting her!" Emma said, "I don't want someone like her anywhere near my daughter. You're not a mother so what do you know about wanting to protect your kid?"

"Because Henry is my nephew so I do know something about wanting to protect kids," Zelena said, "I may not have given birth to to Henry but that doesn't mean I want to protect him any less. So I do know a bit about wanting to protect your child." Emma sighed,

"Being an aunt is different from being a mother. You don't know the struggles I have been through with Eva, you don't know the amount of times I've had to wipe tears away so Eva wouldn't see. You know nothing of being a parent." Zelena watched,

"Well I know that I would put my child first," she said, "now we'd best get out there."

"What happened to your hands and knees?" Regina asked Eva.

"Just tripped over a bag, nothing major. I've missed you," Eva said, "mum says you're evil and that is why she wants to keep me away from you. She won't listen to me, only Henry," she said, "it's not fair that I can't see you." Regina listened to Eva before looking at her,

"If I seem evil it's because I want to do the best for Henry, you and all the children of Storybrooke," she told her, "Henry says I'm evil because I don't let him do what he wants when he wants."

"But you don't want him getting hurt or anything. That's not being evil because if that is then mum is evil because she won't let me see you," Eva sighed, "why is the grownup world so confusing?"

"Because you're a child. You're not meant to understand why the adult is confusing and how it works but I am going to find a way to see you even if your mother doesn't want me to. If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get…"

"I don't want anyone to fight. I just want everyone to get along," Eva said, "fighting isn't nice at all."

"I know it isn't Eva but sometimes it has to happen," Regina said, "no matter how much we don't want it to happen."

"But it's wrong and hurts people," Eva said.

"I know but sometimes it's for the best and can fix a lot of things. Now let's get you to class before you're late."

Eva nodded and picked up her bag and told Regina where she was then followed her to the classroom before going in and Regina then headed to her office able to see why Mary Margaret didn't believe Eva, but why would the girl lie?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey all! Happy August! Second half of the year has arrived and hopefully it'll bring lots more updates and happy, good things for us all. Thanks for the support and views. Hope you're still liking the story. Any questions, feel free to ask. Special thanks to EndlessReign and Mysteryfan4ever for their reviews.**_

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 27:**

Regina had found a way to see Eva and that involved going to the school and seeing her when she was in other classes and not with Mary Margaret. Yes she had thought about going to see Eva when she was in Mary Margaret's class but didn't want the teacher to tell Emma or put even more pressure on Eva either. There was clearly something not right with the girl and Emma, as usual, had failed to notice as she was trying figure out when to secretly meet Henry.

The truth was that Eva's bullying hadn't been a one off and it was happening daily now and the girl didn't want to draw attention to herself so remained silent. Regina knew better than to believe Eva when she said everything was fine. She was wondering when Emma would realise that something was wrong with her daughter.

Emma had been spending more time alone with Eva but was still slow to cotton onto the fact that her daughter was quieter than usual.

"Does Eva seem quitter to you?" she asked Mary Margaret when she and the teacher were alone one night.

"She has been working hard with Lacey so she's probably just tired and not wanting to talk much," Mary Margaret said, "her work is coming on nicely."

"But she's never normally this quiet," Emma said before sighing, "something is really wrong with her this time."

"Maybe she'd talk to the Mayor or Zelena," Mary Margaret said cautiously, unsure how Emma would react.

"I'm not letting either of them near Eva. Henry's right. They're evil," Emma said, "I should have realised earlier. They're trying to turn Eva against me and make me leave town."

Mary Margaret sighed,

"Are you sure that's what they're doing?" she questioned, "you have been wrong about things before."

"Yes but I'm certain about this," Emma said, "the Mayor has been hell bent on driving me out of town and keeping me out since I brought Henry back the first time. She is out to get me." Mary Margaret sighed once more,

"But you need to stop rising to her because Henry and Eva are the two that are going to get hurt because of this and I know you don't want that."

Upstairs and Eva wasn't asleep like Emma and Mary Margaret thought so she could hear every word that was being said. She didn't know what to believe and all her current problems were getting worse, the only thing that seemed to be improving was her schoolwork. Lacey was really helping with that, Ruby too. Granny really didn't give the woman enough credit. Ruby was smart, really smart and all Eva really had was Lacey, Ruby and, secretly, the Mills sisters.

"How is Eva?" Zelena asked Regina over a glass of wine that same night.

"Closing off from everyone again," Regina replied, "something is going on and she won't say who or what it involves but it all started the moment Miss Swan stopped me from seeing Eva. That girl has nobody. According to her teachers nobody wants to be friends with her or have her in the same group as them."

"She's still seen as an outsider after all these months?" Zelena questioned. Regina nodded,

"Yes and it actually makes me sad because she is a member of the Storybrooke community now."

"And you can't stick your nose in or Miss Swan will know that you've been seeing Eva secretly without her permission." Regina sighed,

"Well I know that she's seeing Henry behind my back so all I'm doing is giving her a taste of her own medicine," she said, "and someone has to look out for Eva because she's clearly paying more attention to her daughter but she's still spending a lot of time with Henry so it's not really making a difference. I have brought Eva a cell phone so she can keep in touch with me if I can't see her." Zelena looked at her sister,

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Well it means that if I can't get to the school for some reason then she can get in touch with me," Regina replied, "we just have to make sure that Miss Swan doesn't find it. She said anything to at all?"

"She has no idea that you know about her and Henry meeting up secretly but she is starting to believe him about the curse," Zelena said, but whether Eva will or not is a different matter."

Regina leant against the kitchen counter, clearly thinking,

"Well I don't think Eva will because we are too nice to her and she'd never see us as evil as long as we keep that side from her." Zelena looked at her,

"You really think she won't believe them?"

"Of course she won't. She doesn't believe in that sort of thing remember?"

"Of course and let's hope it stays that way," Zelena said, "or there will be questions to answer and I don't want to have to answer them."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey all! Hope your Augest is going well. The last few days have been exhasuting for me but I've now slept and am refreshed and brought lots of Harry Potter things. Here's another update as well! Thanks to everyone still here for the ride, means a lot. Thanks to Mysterfan4ever for their review as always.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 28:**

Eva had been given the cell phone by Regina and it was now easier for the two to keep in contact with each other and, at the same time, Emma had asked Henry to turn spy and gather information for Operation Cobra as they'd taken to calling their mission. It was also a plan to make Eva see Regina and Zelena's true colour.

It was Saturday morning and Emma and Mary Margaret were sat talking in Emma's usual booth as Granny's. Eva, of course, was with them and she was just sat sipping her milkshake and eating her pancakes when the door opened and Regina walked in with Henry.

"Stay here Henry. You are not going over to talk to her," she told the boy as she spotted Emma sat in her usual booth. Her eyes fell on Eva and she could see the girl was bored and being neglected; it was then that she had a sudden idea.

"Would you like me to take Eva for a while?" Regina asked Emma, "I've got some jobs at the office that Henry is going to help me with so maybe Eva could come and help too. Then you wouldn't have to worry about her." Emma looked up at Regina,

"Eva is fine with me." Mary Margaret rested hand on Emma's arm,

"Henry's there. She wouldn't be able to do anything," she said softly so Regina couldn't hear. Emma sighed and thought about it before looking at Eva, the girl looking hopeful.

"Fine but only because Henry is there," she said giving in and Eva hugged her mother before grabbing her bag and headed out with Regina and Henry.

"I really don't want Eva around that woman," Emma said to the teacher, "and yet I let her go with her."

"Henry is there so there is more chance of Regina slipping up," Mary Margaret said, "from what I've learnt Henry brings out her evil side and because of what he believes."

"So you're saying let Eva be around them when Henry is around because she's bound to trip up at some point?"

"Exactly Emma. What better way to play Regina at her own game and slip up then when Henry is around? He really believes she's the Evil Queen." Emma sighed. She really wasn't happy about Eva being around Regina at all.

"I can't remember if I asked you this but who does Henry think you are?" she asked.

"Snow White and David is Prince Charming." Emma gasped softly before regaining control of herself.

"Hey sis!" Zelena called as she heard Regina enter the Mayor's office, "got the supplies?"

"Yes and I've managed to get an extra helper," Regina called back causing Zelena to go and have a look, "Eva! It's a pleasure seeing you again," she said before going over to Regina, "how?" she asked.

"I think Miss Swan is hoping that I'll slip up somehow so make sure I don't or else with start to believe Henry." Zelena nodded before Eva walked over to the two sisters.

"What needs doing first?" she asked.

"Well you and Henry can mop the floors first," Regina smiled at Eva.

"Mum why can't the cleaners do that?" Henry asked.

"Because they broke that vase last time so your mother is getting new people in," Zelena said, "so until then we are doing everything ourselves." Henry sighed,

"But that's not fair!" he said.

"Henry do as you're told please," Regina said, "the sooner it's done the sooner you can do what you want to do."

Eva was already mopping the floor but she had been listening to the conversation and wonderedif Regina had meant to sound like she had. Dhe hadn't sounded nice but she hadn't sounded horrible either. She hadn't even realised she'd stopped mopping.

"Everything ok Eva?" Regina asked as she spotted Eva watching.

"Yes it is. Sorry I was just thinking."

"That's ok, just make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Henry asked, "you're the Evil Queen."

"Not this again Henry," Regina sighed, "it may seem like that but I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"No you're not. You're just doing what's best for yourself," Henry said, "there is a curse and Emma is going to break it and then you'll be exposed."

"Henry stop. I think you're taking that storybook a little too seriously. I think I need to take that book away from you."

"Don't you dare take that book away from me," Henry said slamming the mop to the floor, "those stories are real and one day you'll be exposed."

"Henry just stop! She's only trying to do what is best for you," came Eva's voice and the other three present turned to face her, "she's only doing the same as what my mum has been doing my whole life. That was doing what was best for me. You've been living in a massive house when, at one point, mum and me were in the same room. Just be grateful for what you've got," she said before going back to her mopping.

Regina watched before Henry picked up the mop and went back to his mopping and knew that her secret was safe…for now.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey all! September has arrived and its 21 days until my birthday! Happy Autumn and it's early updates as I wasn't expecting to update until Tuesday but you're getting it now! Thanks for sticking with me, means a lot. Thanks to RosettaQueen20 and Mysteryfan4ever for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 29:**

"So what did you do with the Mayor?" Emma asked Eva that evening over dinner.

"We cleaned her office. It's very big and posh," Eva replied.

"And why were you cleaning her office?" Emma asked her daughter.

"The last cleaners broke a vase or something so she sacked them," Eva replied, "Henry didn't loping it though and he started off saying she's the Evil Queen and she spoke to him but sounded a bit harsher than she should have done. She's been nothing but nice to me."

"That's because she doesn't want you to see the real her or you'll start believing in the curse," Emma said sighing, "she really has got you under her spell hasn't she?"

"There are no spells or curses or even Evil Queens. Fairy tales aren't real and the fact that you're starting to believe her says a lot," Eva said before going to check apron Rosie the rabbit.

Emma sighed and looked at Mary Margaret,

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"I don't think so," the teacher replied, "eventually she will slip up though and hopefully Eva will be there to see it."

"I hope so because I can keep fighting with her all the time," Emma said, "I've never fought with her for this long."

"Really? Is that because it's always just been you two?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma nodded,

"Nobody has ever come between us like the Mayor and her sister have. It's a first for both of us." Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to nod,

"So it's a bit of a learning curb for you both then. It must be hard for you but you need to think about how you're handling it all." Emma looked at the teacher,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well since you've arrived you've been focussing on Henry and letting Eva fall into their clutches," Mary Margaret said, "and I know you don't want that. I have to keep reminding you about Eva and I know that you don't want to lose either of them but you are starting to lose Eva. You need to tread carefully."

"I want to take both of them away from those women but Eva is drawn to them and Henry's hers anyway," Emma sighed as she looked over at Eva as the girl fed her rabbit, "it seems my own child would rather be with them than me."

"Preventing her from seeing them only makes you the villain of the piece," Mary Margaret said.

"Well I'm not," Emma said, "I just want what's best for my daughter and Henry and that is definitely keeping Eva away from them and, at the same time, getting Henry away from them," she sounded so sure that that was the right thing to do. Little did she know that Eva was starting to think Henry was right about his mother. She couldn't believe how Regina had spoken to him. Eva sat playing with her rabbit and wondered why Regina was being depicted as being so evil. All Eva could see was that the woman was being set up by both Henry and her mother and she couldn't understand it all. She was confused.

David arrived back at that moment and was soon sat downwith his wife and Emma.

"Still want to go through with your plan then?" he asked Emma. The blonde nodded,

"If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get."

"Not many people have gone up against the Mayor and lived to tell the tale," David informed her.

"Do you really believe Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes I do," Emma said.

"How can you even say that?!" came Eva's voice, "she is the only one that has tried to help me settle down here. She is the only one looking out for me. You just hate her because she's got Henry and I like her."

"Eva stop! Can't you see what is happening?" Emma asked, "She's evil and corrupting you."

"She's not evil! She's just strict because Henry is a handful…"

Eva wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as all four turned to look at the door as someone had knocked on it. Emma was the first to react and went and opened the door.

"Henry?" she asked before the boy made his way past his biological mother.

"We need to talk about Operation Cobra," he said getting some juice, "she's gone too far this time."

"I'm not staying here and listening to this," Eva said securing Rosie in her hutch before looking at Henry, "she's not evil, just strict."

"You're not going anywhere Eva Marie Swan," Emma said before Eva saw her chance and ran towards the door and out of the apartment before anyone could stop her. David had been the first to react and was rushing after the girl.

Eva ran until she was well away from the apartment before realising she didn't know where to go. She broke down and cried before the answer hit her: Regina. She was confused about what Regina really was but she didn't know where Ruby or Lacey would be so she looked around just as the rain began to fall and then made her way to Regina's.

The sisters had been sat having a relaxing drink when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Zelena asked, "and at this time of night."

"I don't know," Regina said before getting up and going to open the door and found a wet, cold and crying Eva at the door, "Eva! What are you doing here?"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey y'all! Hope you're all having a lovely September. Getting these updates up before the next couple of weeks get hectic. Got my birthday on Saturday and then I'll be heading down south for a week and I have work inbetween so getting this up while I can. Thanks for all the views and big thanks to mysteryfan4ever for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 30:**

Eva couldn't speak as she was too upset. Regina could see that it was raining hard and steered the girl inside.

"Sis! Can you get a blanket, start the fire and get a hot cocoa with the works going?" she called and Zelena came rushing through,

"What's going…? Eva!" she said hurrying off to do as Regina had asked.

The Mayor steered Eva into the living room just as Zelena had got the fire going. She sat Eva in the chair closest to the fire and wrapped the blanket around her as Zelena hurried off to make the hot cocoa with Regina close behind.

"Whys she here in tears? She's soaked," Zelena said.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Regina said grabbing her phone off the counter and easing to her small house office to call Emma. Zelena finished making the hot cocoa and took it through to Eva.

"Oh sweetheart, what's happened?" she asked but Eva just shook her head.

Emma was still at the Loft as Mary Margaret and David, along with most of Storybrooke was out looking for Eva. The blonde suddenly heard her phone ring and she grabbed it and answered it.

"Hi Miss Swan," came Regina's voice.

"Not to be rude Madam Mayor but my daughter is missing," Emma said before seeing Henry look up.

"No she's not. She found her way here and is now getting dry and warming up. Oh, and before you ask, other than being a little cold and extremely upset Eva is fine," Regina informed Emma.

"Well thank you for that. I'll come and get her. By the way have you checked Henry's room? It appears you have a child missing as well." Regina smirked,

"Nice try but Henry is safely in his room," she said before hearing Henry's voice, "how on earth did he get there?"

"Well clearly he snuck out of his room and came to find me," Emma replied, "that caused Eva to run off and find her way to you. I'll come and get her now."

"No you won't. She is soaked and in distress and clearly won't talk to you," Regina said, "tell you what. I'll have Eva for the weekend and you can have Henry. You know that's what both kids want."

"No absolutely not," Emma said instantly, "I'll bring Henry back."

"Miss Swan you full well know that Eva and Henry will find a way to sneak out again," Regina said, "so why not just let them have what they want. Maybe I can find out what's troubling Eva."

"There is nothing troubling my daughter," Emma replied.

"Then clearly you don't know your daughter because these is clearly something going on with her."

Emma sighed and Regina knew that the woman was thinking about it all,

"OK fine. I'll bring a bag over," the blonde finally replied, "but one wrong thing and I'll be taking Eva back and keeping Henry."

"Fine Miss Swan but if you take Eva back then I am taking Henry back," Regina said before ending the call and walking over to her sister.

"What's up?" Zelena asked.

"Henry snuck off to see her so we are swapping twins for the weekend," Regina said, "Eva is in no fit state to go back to hers." Zelena nodded,

"I'll go and pack a bag for Henry," she said before heading off.

Regina then headed over to Eva and sat down next to her,

"Your mum's on the way," she said.

"I'm not going back," Eva said instantly.

"You aren't. You're stopping here with me and Zelena for the weekend," Regina said, "she's just bringing you a bag and collecting Henry's." Eva nodded and snuggled into the blanket more.

"Once your mum has been, we'll get you in the bath and get you all warmed up and into some dry clothes," Regina said before kissing the girl's head and then headed into the hallway to wait for Emma.

Eventually Emma arrived and Regina answered the door and the two women swapped bags.

"I want to see Eva," Emma said.

"Out of the question Miss Swan," Regina said, "she's finally calming down. Just be grateful I'm letting you have Henry for the weekend because if I had my way you'd had neither of them this weekend."

"You can't do that. Eva is my daughter…"

"And Henry is my son Miss Swan. Eva has asked for Mary Margaret and David to look after Rosie. Now if you'll excuse me I must get Eva sorted. Good night Miss Swan," Regina said before closing the door and heading back into the living room to attend to Eva.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey y'all! Autumn/Fall is here now and it's my favourite season of all. Thank you so much for all the views last month. I broke my monthly viewer record and I can't believe that so thank you so much for that! I had a amazing birthday and if you like Harry Potter and the Wizarding World check out my new Malfoy centred fanfic that is being uploaded with these updates. Thanks again for the views and birthday wishes. Big thanks to Dark Wolf of Death and Mysteryfan4ever for the reviews!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 31:**

"Now if you need anything then just give us a shout," Regina after getting Eva into the bath and heading towards the door.

"No stay. Please," Eva said as she sat surrounded by bubbles with a hint of green.

"I have work to do sweetie," Regina said.

"I'll bring it up and the lap desk," Zelena said before leaning into Regina and whispered, "maybe she'll begin to open up now she's calmed down." Regina nodded,

"OK then," she said and Zelena headed off and soon returned with the desired items.

"Enjoy your wickedly good bath Eva," Zelena said to the girl before heading out.

Eva put some bubbles on her nose and began to giggle as she caught sight of herself in the mirror and Regina smiled as she signed off on something that would now be sorted first thing Monday morning.

"So why did you run away from your mother like that?" she asked, worrying slightly that Eva would close up, "was it because of Henry?" she added quickly.

"Part of it," Eva said beginning to wash herself.

"Only part of it?" Regina questioned, "what else is going on?" Eva just shook her head. Clearly the girl wasn't going to say anything else that night.

"Are you insane?" Mary Margaret asked after Emma had explained what had happened.

"She's right though isn't she? Clearly both twins have that stubborn, defiant streak," Emma sighed, "Henry wants to see me and Eva wants to see them and if myself or Regina tries to stop them then they'll just defy us and sneak around."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," the teacher said.

"The honest truth? I don't. I never imagined that Henry would ever find me and turn my life upside down," Emma said, "and then this clearly upset and uproot my daughter the way it has."

"Things will settle down soon hopefully." Emma just nodded and looked at Henry.

"Regina…?" Eva asked nervously causing the Mayor to look up.

"What is it sweetheart?" Regina asked.

"Will you wash my hair? I promise not to splash," Eva said.

"Does your mother do this?" Eva just shook her head,

"No she just leaves me to it," she replied.

"Then of course I will," Regina said placing her work carefully outside the bathroom and then kneeling down beside the bath and grabbing the shampoo, "apple blossom," she said.

"You love apples don't you?" Eva asked.

"Yes they're my favourite fruit," Regina replied as she washed Eva's hair, "what's your favourite fruit?"

"Easy! Strawberries!" Eva said, "always have been but I have to have a little sugar on them though sometimes if they're not sweet enough."

Zelena was downstairs and was wondering what was taking so long when she heard what could only be described as an explosion of giggles and she couldn't help but head upstairs to see what was going on. She was surprised to hear Regina laughing. She had barely arrived in the doorway when some water hit her thighs.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Zelena!" Eva said after she'd realised what she'd done trying not to laugh, but, to Regina's surprise, Zelena knelt down beside Regina and splashed the water into her sister's face and soon there was a splash fight happening.

A while later and Eva was curled up with a hot cocoa and her reading book and she was under a blanket and Regina and Zelena were stood talking.

"A child who loves reading? That is rare. Only other one I can think of is Henry," Regina said.

"According to her mother Eva loves reading," Zelena said, "maybe it's time to think about the library again," she said, "even if it's just for Eva. She's had that same book for years apparently." Regina nodded as she thought,

"Maybe you can go and check it out tomorrow while I take Eva horse riding? As far as I remember broomsticks are more your thing," Regina smirked. Zelena looked at Regina, a smirk on her face also,

"Too right it is. Yes I'll go and check it out tomorrow."

"Perfect," Regina said, "I don't think she's ever been riding before so it'll be something new for her."

Eva had been quiet for a while and the sisters thought that she was happily reading away when they heard a thud. Both sisters instantly looked over and saw that Eva was asleep and it was her book that had fallen onto the floor. They walked over and Zelena picked up the book and placed it on the table.

"Think it's time to get this one into bed," she said and Regina nodded before carefully lifting Eva into her arms and the girl instantly stirred. Regina soothed Eva as she carried the girl upstairs and into the room that she would be sleeping in that weekend.

Regina carefully laid Eva down and the girl yawned and looked at her.

"Goodnight mummy," she said before closing her eyes and holding her doll close. If Regina had been surprised at what Eva had said then she wasn't letting it show,

"Goodnight Eva," she said kissing the girl's head softly and slipping out of the room and closing the door and leaning against it. Eva was stirring up feelings that Regina hadn't felt in forever. Of course she loved her sister and Henry but this was a different kind of love, she just didn't know what.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey y'all. Happy Halloween for when the time comes. Work over the next 3 weeks is about to get crazy so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing in the middle. Hope you're all enjoying this. Big thanks to all the readers still here and Mysteryfan4ever and the guest reviewer for their reviews. I promise Emma does start realising her mistakes soon.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 32:**

Regina was up early, dressed for horse riding and was making pancakes when Zelena walked into the kitchen still in her pyjamas and crazy scientist hair.

"Pancakes? What has Eva done to you?" she asked.

"Well she loves pancakes and strawberries are her favourite fruit so I'm giving her a breakfast with both, even though it goes against my beliefs of a healthy breakfast," Regina said, "but she loves it and we need to keep her on our side."

"You mean another way to score points against Miss Swan," Zelena smirked.

"Well yes. That as well," Regina said before flipping the pancakes over.

"So what are you going to do with Henry today?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"Thought I'd take the kid bowling. I get the feeling that Regina doesn't let him have fun," Emma replied, "so I thought I'd fill the next couple of days with fun activities."

"Sound like a plan. You going to check in with Eva?" Emma nodded,

"Yes if I can get to our delightful Mayor's house. If not then I'll call her cell and if she doesn't answer then I'll call Eva's supposed secret cell the Mayor brought her."

"The Mayor brought her a cell?"

"Latest model apparently. Henry told me about it so when Eva was asleep one night I found it and got the number, also checked the messages."

"That's clever and naughty."

"The Mayor wants a fight then I'm going to give her one."

Eva finally began to wake up and looked around before remembering she was at Regina's. She rubbed her eyes and sat up before getting out of bed. She was unsure whether to get dressed or not and then decided it would look better if she got dressed. She could sell the pancakes and that hurried her along. Soon she was making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Regina heard the soft padding of feet on the floor and turned around.

"Good morning Eva," she smiled, "you're awake…and dressed?"

"I always get ready as soon as I get up. Mum makes me while she stays in her pyjamas and sorts herself out while I'm eating breakfast," Eva replied, "why are you dressed like that and why is Zelena silent?"

"Because we are going horse riding today while Zelena sorts something out and you'll have to excuse the crazy pyjama haired scientist that is my sister. She's not much use until she's had that first cup of coffee in the morning," Regina answered causing Eva to burst into giggles as Regina served some of the pancakes and Zelena hurried off with a cup of coffee.

"Hey kid!" Emma called to Henry, "Bowling sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" Henry called back before appearing with his book, "and we really need to talk about Operation Cobra, especially with Eva being as close to the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West." Emma's eyes widened,

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"Nope. Take a look," Henry said before passing Emma the book and grabbing his bag. Emma, naturally, took a quick look inside,

"OK so we really do need to talk about this. Granny's for breakfast. Let's go," she said before she and Henry said a hurried goodbye to Mary Margaret and headed out the door.

Regina was eating her fruit salad when Zelena walked back into the kitchen, properly dressed and hair tamed.

"Right there we are," she said smiling at Eva, "I've had coffee and am now dressed. Good morning Eva." The girl looked up from her pancakes,

"Good morning Zelena. I'm sorry I laughed but it was rather funny," she said.

"I bet it was," Zelena smiled, "don't apologise," she said before going and sitting next to Regina and the two were quickly whispering away to each other.

"So when did you realise your aunt was the Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma asked Henry as they sat in Emma's usual booth at Granny's.

"As I was looking through the book and began to realise they were linked," Henry said, "their mum Cora was unmarried when she had Zelena so let a cyclone carry the baby Zelena away to the Land of Oz before she met Regina's father and they had Regina, who grew up and learnt about magic through Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold as he's known as here, where she somehow ended up becoming the Evil Queen and setting out to destroy Snow White's life, or as she's known as here. Meanwhile in Oz Zelena became the Wicked Witch of the West and then somehow reunited with Regina as they enacted the curse to bring about their happy ending…"

"And destroy everyone else's at the same time?" Emma questioned.

"Yes! I knew you'd get it at some point. And you're the Saviour, the one who's going to bring back all the happy endings!"

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow and Prince Charming…wait that's David and Mary Margaret… That can't be right Henry."

"It is. I'll show you later." Emma nodded before drinking some of her hot cocoa.

"So you've never been horse riding then?" Regina asked Eva. Zelena had already departed on her secret job, leaving Regina and Eva alone.

"No mum would never take me," Eva said, "she said it was dangerous and unpredictable."

"Only if you don't know what you're doing," Regina told her, "and I know everything there is to know about horses and riding. So you'll be perfectly safe with me. But first of all Zelena laid some clothes out on you bed and I want you to go and change into them please." Eva nodded and headed off to get changed.

Eventually she came back downstairs and looked ready for a horse riding lesson.

"I look and feel weird," she said as Regina walked over to straighten a couple of bit out.

"You may well do but those are proper riding clothes," Regina told her, "that's why I'm wearing them as well. Trust me Eva, it may look evil but you'll feel a lot better on the horse because of them." The word evil grabbed Eva's attention,

"Evil? Why say that word?"

"Because they're making you feel weird and uncomfortable," Regina said, "but trust me you'll see after the lesson why I made you put them on. They used to be mine."

"You rode when you were my age?"

"Yes I did. I used to have my own horse but he died so I had to get a new one and that is who you're going to meet today," Regina smiled and Eva nodded before the two headed to the Storybrooke stables for Eva's first horse riding lesson and her first time ever around a horse.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey all! Wow is all I can say about how many people read my stories last month and all I can say is thank you so much! Hope you had a good October and have a great November. Big thanks to Mysteryfan4ever**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 33:**

Regina and Eva arrived at the stables and Eva saw the most beautiful brown horse she'd ever seen. Unsure if she was able to approach the horse, the girl looked at Regina,

"Go on then," she smiled and watched as Eva cautiously walked up to the horse.

"Hello there. I'm Eva," she said before stroking the horse's nose before looking and seeing Regina next to her.

"She's called Brownie," she smiled before Eva nodded and went back to stroking the horse and smiled softly. Regina thought of the possibility that Eva was a little more familiar with horses than she wanted to admit.

Meanwhile Emma had arrived at bowling with Henry.

"Thanks for bringing me here Emma," Henry said, "I've never been here before," he added, "my other mum doesn't believe in this sort of thing."

"I gathered she doesn't. The way I look at it is you're meant to be a kid, not a mini grown up," Emma told him.

"But when did Eva get so grown up?" Henry questioned as he put his bowling shoes on causing Emma to sigh,

"I don't know kid. She always was a little too mature for her age but now she's around your mother more it's just highlighting to me how much more mature she is than she should be." Henry looked up at her,

"But she's acting like a spoilt brat sneaking out to see them."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Emma said looking at him.

"Yes but my reasons are sensible," Henry reasoned with her, "I have to come and see you so we can figure out a way to get Eva back on our side and defeat the Evil Queen." Emma nodded before beginning to bowl.

Regina had got Eva sat on Brownie and she was alongside the girl on another horse and the two were out in the paddock just having a trot so Eva could get used to the feeling of being on a horse. The woman watched as the girl began to relax and feel the movements of the horse.

"How does it feel?" Regina questioned.

"It still feels weird but less weird than at the start," Eva replied, "Brownie is lovely."

"Well she's yours if you want," Regina said, "I'll teach you how to take care of her."

"Really? I can?" Eva asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes but she has to stay here at the stables and you can come and see her every day," Regina smiled, "now relax and begin to feel the movements more. There's a natural bounce, try and feel for that and you'll soon be able to start moving with Brownie. Trust me it'll help."

It took a little while but Eva was slowly beginning to feel the movements of Brownie and, when Regina felt that Eva was confident enough, she was trotting around on Brownie alone. Regina wasn't far behind though just in case she needed to gain control of Brownie for whatever reason.

Regina was in a world of her own when suddenly a scream reached her ears and she looked and saw Brownie going a little too fast. She urged her horse forwards and grabbed the reigns getting Brownie back under control. She then looked around to see what could have spooked the horse like that.

She eyes suddenly caught a flash of ginger and she looked closer and saw her sister by the fence with a couple of brown paper bags. She gently ordered the two horses over to Regina.

"Sorry!" Zelena called, "are you OK Eva?"

"Yes but you scared my Brownie," Eva said.

"I know and that's dangerous. Sorry again Eva and sorry sis. Your Brownie?" Zelena questioned the girl.

"Yes! Regina going to teach me everything I need to know," Eva smiled stroking Brownie's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Regina questioned.

"It's lunchtime and I decided to take a break and thought I'd go to Granny's and get us all something to eat," Zelena explained holding up the paper bags. Regina nodded before dismounting the horse.

"Go and sit under the shade with Eva," she said before helping the girl down from her horse, "I'll get these two settled and then join you." Zelena nodded and took Eva's hand leading her over to a shady spot under the trees.

Soon after Regina indeed joined them and what had initially appeared to be paper bags had turned into a picnic. Eva smiled and laughed as she ate her food, only to check her phone and saw a message from her mother which meant she'd found out about the phone. She quickly replied to the message to avoid suspicion and then ate again.

"Might be an idea to ask her what's going on," Zelena said to her sister softly.

"After the food," Regina replied. She was just happy that Eva was laughing once more, but she could tell behind the smiles there was sadness and she was determined to find out what was troubling the young girl before it upset her again.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey y'all!**_

 ** _I'm back with another update and I'm still deciding if I like the new OUAT or not if I'm honest but I'm still writing this because I love writing it. Regina and Eva's friendship or sort of mother/daughter relationship will eventually prove key somehow but I really don't want to spoil anything. Thanks to DreamLighting, Mysteryfanforever and Hateme101 for the reviews._**

 _ **Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 34:**

The food had been eaten and Zelena made her excuses and left as she needed to finish getting the library ready for Eva. This left the girl alone with Regina and the woman couldn't help but remember her sister's words.

She had been about to speak when Eva spoke,

"Can we get back on the horses please?" she questioned and Regina nodded thinking that Eva might open up if she was slightly distracted on Brownie. She stood up and folded up the blanket once Eva was off the blanket before the two headed back over to the stables and were soon on the horses again.

"Is there anything troubling you? I mean apart from your mother," Regina said.

"I don't hate her and I don't want anyone else to hate her either," Eva said, "she's just making all the wrong choices right now. In time she will realise her mistakes." Regina turned and looked at the girl,

"You still haven't answered my question Eva. Don't think I haven't noticed," she said before Eva sighed. Her silence was a clear sign that something was wrong.

Eva was trotting around on Brownie and Regina was alongside her on Regal. She couldn't help but wonder what was troubling Eva. She did know in reality because Henry had told her, but she wanted to hear it from the girl herself. After all it was Eva who was being bullied. Oh yes, Regina had her ways of finding out what was going on even if Eva didn't want to tell her. Was the girl starting to believe Henry about the curse? She hoped not.

Emma and Henry were sat eating burgers, fries and drinking milkshakes at the bowling alley.

"Wanna keep bowling kid?" she asked Henry, "it doesn't seem that busy."

"Can we?" Henry asked, "please?"

"I'll go and see what I can do," Emma said before getting up and going over to speak to the assistant who nodded and Emma thanked them before heading back over to Henry, "lane's ours for as long as we want it kid."

"Can we talk about Operation Cobra?" Henry asked.

"Alright hit me which what you got so far," Emma said.

"Well you know who my mum and Zelena are. We can't really do anything about them, it's Eva. We need to get her to believe who they are. I think that's the key to breaking the curse," Henry said, "I believe it, you believe it but I think the power of three is stronger than the curse, enough to break it."

"So what you're saying is we need to get Eva away from them and try and convince her that we're telling the truth?" Emma questioned.

"Yep. You've got it," Henry said before sipping his milkshake.

Eva sighed before looking at Regina,

"She knows about the phone."

"Who? Your mum?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I didn't know until I found a message on there from her whilst we were sat on the picnic blanket."

"How did she know you had one?"

"I don't know Regina and I promise I never told her, "Eva said, "I'm not like that."

"No you wouldn't but Henry would. He must have overheard Zelena and I talking about it."

"Why would he do that? You're not evil."

"Eva there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Regina said before falling silent.

Eva remained silent before stroking Brownie's mane when a thought came to her,

"What has Henry been telling you?"

"That you're having problems at school. I know for a fact that you were pushed when you hurt your hands and knees that time," Regina said causing Eva to sigh once more.

"I can handle it really. I'm just still seen as an outsider to them all. Nothing I'm not used to. It's fine. Really."

Regina remained silent as she thought about what Eva had told her.

"So you're not being bullied then? Eva you can tell me."

"I'm not being bullied. I told you. I'm just being seen as an outsider. Everything will settle down in the end. They still think I'm going to leave soon," Eva said, "really I'm fine," she said with a smile on her face trying to make Regina believe her.

Regina looked at Eva. She, of course, didn't believe her, but with Eva saying that everything was fine there was nothing she could do. Well there was one thing, hope that Eva would tell her or someone what was really going on.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey y'all! First of all I am so sorry this is going up later than planned. I had to wipe my computer on Sunday, when I'd planned to update and I lost everything. Luckily all my fanfics were backed up on the OneDrive and my memory stick but I was missing one part so had to type that up again. Only just finished typing it so getting this up now. Thanks for sticking with me. Big thanks to Mysteryfan4ever, Hateme101 and Kaia for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of festive love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 35:**

Regina was doing some work whilst Eva was telling Zelena about her horse riding lesson. Regina had also asked her older sister to try and get Eva to open up about school as there was something that the girl was keeping close to her chest.

"So you enjoyed riding then?" Zelena asked.

"Yes I did. Brownie is just a darling," Eva smiled.

"And how is everything else going for you?" the woman asked cautiously.

"Fine," Eva replied, "everything's fine." Regina had been listening in and Eva's short answer all but confirmed the girl was lying.

Emma and Henry had finally left the bowling alley and and were at Granny's having a bite to eat and deciding what movie they were going to go and see. The two had decided to go to the cinema before heading back to The Loft for the night. The main problem was there wasn;t a lot of choice and it was hard deciding which movie to see.

"Whoever said deciding on a movie to go and see was easy needs to here and sit with us right kid?" Emma asked.

"Well why don't we go and see this one?" Henry said as he pointed out a movie, "this looks like one that we'd both enjoy." Emma leaned closer and looked at the movie,

"Actually kid I think that's a good choice there kid. Alright we'd better eat up and get going if we're to make the next screening," she said. Henry nodded and began to eat his food.

"Now Eva I will be in school on Monday to talk about the upcoming career day," Regina told the girl, "so you'd better think what you want to do."

"I want to shadow you," Eva said instantly, "can get away from mum and the school at the same time."

"That can be arranged. Is there something going on at school?" Regina asked, "only you seem desperate to get away from school."

"It's just different to what I'm used to," Eva said, "That's all. Everything else is fine." Regina raised an eyebrow; she was sure Eva was lying to both her and Zelena but she couldn't force the issue or risk losing the girl to Emma and Henry.

"I'm sorry Eva," Regina said after a few moments, "I just care about you and know the move can't have been easy for you," she added and Eva nodded,

"It feels so different to what I'm used to, I mean this whole place if I'm honest," she sighed, "but that's nothing against either of you two. You two seem the only normal ones around here." Zelena laughed softly before joining her sister and Eva,

"Of course we're normal. We wouldn't be the Mayor of Sheriff if we weren't," she said winking at Regina who just smirked back. Luckily for them Eva had missed both signs. Of course they knew that Henry was telling the truth but they weren't about to admit that and lose Eva.

Emma and Henry were enjoying the movie and had completely forgotten about everything else that had ever existed. For both of them it was just a normal Saturday night mother and son date. For Emma it meant that she finally had Henry back and the boy knew he had his birth mother back in his life. The main problem was Eva. Without the girl on their side they couldn't take Regina and Zelena down and Eva was completely in the Mills sisters' control. Henry knew that it was going to take a lot to get Eva away from them but it had to be done, no matter how hard it was.

Regina had managed to get Eva upstairs and into bed.

"I'll talk to your mother and see if we can do this every weekend," she said as she tucked Eva in, "I've loved having you here."

"She'll go for it if it means she can see Henry," Eva said, "that's who she's most worried about. I've loved being here so much," she said before yawning.

Regina took that as her cue to leave and she kissed Eva goodnight and exited the room, smirking as she closed the door gently. She and Zelena had Eva right where they wanted her and they were determined to keep her there, no matter what.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey all and here we are! The final update of the year. I want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have read my stories throughout the year and reviewed, favourited and followed. I feel like this LucyMaxine world is growing and I cannot begin to thank you enough for the support. Writing is the only thing I feel I can do and it makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you, no matter where you are in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and I have a couple of new fics lined up for 2018, well one for sure and the other I will see. Thank you so much again. Big thanks to Speedy-Skye and Kaia (hugs about the fic) for their reviews and everyone that has reviewed this fic since I posted it.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. See you on the other side.**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 36:**

Regina and Zelena were already up and both dressed before Eva was even awake.

"When are we going to take her?" Zelena asked.

"Probably after lunch. I just want it to be her special secret place to go," Regina said.

"Don't you ever think that Miss Swan is being the way she is because you're taking care of Eva?" Zelena mused as she drank her morning coffee.

"Miss Swan gave up the wrong twin and I like to make her know it," Regina smirked before checking her phone.

Emma was awake and sat with Mary Margaret as she waited for Henry to wake up.

"OK spill," the teacher finally said, "there's something on your mind."

"Eva as always. I know I'm making all these mistakes with her but I fear I'm too late to get her back as Regina has her exactly where she wants her," Emma sighed.

"She will only remain in their grasp as long as you don't fight for her," Mary Margaret said, "you're the one who raised Eva, not her and if you want both twins then you are going to have to play the sisters at their own game," she said before seeing Henry walking down the stairs.

"You know you're about to have a fight on your hands," Zelena said, "Emma will not give up until she has both of them away from you."

"I will discuss this with you later. Are you coming with me later when I show her?" Regina questioned before a small voice spoke,

"Show me what?" Eva had finally woken up and was now stood watching the sisters.

"Nothing," they said in unison before busying themselves with the breakfast.

Mary Margaret had left Emma and Henry alone and the two were looking at the book once more and trying to figure out how to get Eva away from Regina and Zelena.

"We need to get her to see the book or at least the pages with the Evil Queen," Henry said as he turned the pages until the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West, "She has to see these pages and then she might begin to believe us."

"Eva's a tough nut to crack and I should have realised sooner that you and her would end up being in the middle," Emma said, to Henry, "just because she sees these pages it doesn't mean that she'll believe us."

"Maybe Mr. Gold can help," Henry said, "after all he is meant to be Rumpelstiltskin and his shop is full of stuff."

"No after lunch," Eva heard Regina whispering to Zelena, "because then she can have all afternoon there before I have to take her back to Emma and discuss Eva's wishes for the school Careers Day."

"And how do you think that'll go?" Zelena whispered.

"The usual where that woman's concerned," Regina whispered back before sipping some coffee and looking through some paperwork. Eva was now wondering what was going on as the whispers all but confirmed to her that something was going on. She watched the sisters before Zelena looked at her and Eva quickly looked back down at her book.

Eva kept watching Regina and Zelena over lunch and was trying to figure out what the sisters were up to but sadly neither sister was dropping any hints and it was annoying Eva as she was one who got impatient and annoyed easily. She just sat and ate her lunch in silence as she knew she'd have shouted at them and she really didn't want to do that at all.

"So I will come around here more often and try and get Eva to look at the book and we shall see if she starts to believe us," Henry said, "or maybe I could leave the book here and you could read it to her. After all she does love stories. She just can't believe that these ones are real."

"We have to try something kid because we're losing her," Emma said, "and it's all my fault. I've been neglecting her to spend time with you. Now I need your help to get her back."

"Operation Rescue Eva is a go," Henry said.

"I rather like that," Emma said before looking at the book again.

"Eva come here please," Regina said after lunch and Eva marked the page in her book before going over to Regina and stood in front of the woman. Regina placed a long chain with a key around Eva's neck, "keep it safe and secret. Only you, myself and Zelena know about this key. Now quickly go and get your boots and jacket on and I'll show what door it unlocks."

"I promise Regina," Eva said before hurrying off to get her boots and jacket on before waiting for Regina and Zelena.

The three of them walked down to the Clock Tower and stopped in front of the doors.

"That key opens these doors," Regina told Eva.

"But it's just a couple of doors," Eva said before she looked at Zelena and saw her silently urging her to open the door, OK. I'll open the doors. They're obviously hiding something," she said before putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

Regina and Zelena soon heard squeals and Eva rushed inside and Zelena grabbed the key from the door and quickly followed Regina inside, closing the door behind her. She watched as Eva looked around at all the books.

"You like it?" Regina asked.

"I love it," Eva smiled.

"Well then it can be Eva's Library. Go and pick a book to read until you have to go back," Zelena said and hurried off before finding a chair to sit in and read her book.

Eventually the time came when the twins had to be swapped back so Regina headed to the Loft with Eva and Emma answered the door before Mary Margaret hurried Eva inside.

"Can I have a word?" Regina asked.

"What about?" Emma questioned.

"Careers Day at school. Eva wants to shadow me and Henry no doubt wants to shadow you," Regina said.

"No way are you having my son or daughter. I will be having them both," Emma said instantly, "that way you cannot brainwash my daughter."

"May I remind you Miss Swan that Henry is legally mine and I could say that you are brainwashing my child," Regina said.

Mary Margaret looked at the two before stepping closer,

May I just say that all this won't help the twins? You both want the best for them and you may think that that is keeping one or both twins away from the other but it's not," she said, "it's about letting them be happy and see the people they want to see. That will make them happy, not fighting over 's not fair on them."

Regina and Emma sighed realising that one of them was going to have to back down first.

"Fine," Emma sighed, "if that's what they want to do then I can live with that," she said, "we'll talk about this later as I want to spend some time with my daughter," she added before Regina called Henry over and the two left. Would a truce be called or would the parental war go on? Only time would tell.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! We've all made it to the other side and hope you're all ready for another year of rollercoaster ride in 2018. I do have another couple of fics that are in the planning stages and hopefully they will be uploaded soon. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fics. So get ready, here's the first update of 2018! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 37:**

"Careers' Day," Regina started, "is a day when you go around and shadow someone and learn more about their job and start thinking about what you want to be when you're an adult," she said, "it's never too early to start thinking about what you want to be. There are thousands of possibilities. Sherriff, Mayor or even a teacher. These are just three jobs that are out there and could be your future career path for any of you sat before me."

She was talking to Mary Margaret's class and Regina noticed that Eva and Henry were sat on opposite sides of the classroom. She also noticed that Eva wasn't really paying any attention to what was being said but she'd already spoken to the girl about what she was going to say so that came as no surprise that Eva was looking through her workbook. However, she did also see that Eva closed up when she was at school. Whereas Henry would interact with his classmates when he had to; Eva wouldn't. She'd just sit on her own and keep to herself.

Regina decided to stay around the school for the day. After all it had been a while since she'd seen the teachers at the school in action and she knew she had the day free, so she was now stood in the playground watching the children with Mary Margaret and another teacher. Her eyes fell on Eva sat quietly on her own and watched what happened and realised that Eva was indeed being bullied and had clearly been trying to hide it from everyone.

Eva had got up to go and return her book to the school library when the usual group of girls walked over to her and pulled her bag off her back and began to throw Eva's bag around and making Eva the piggy in the middle. When she almost managed to grab her bag back that was when she got pushed to the floor and just burst into tears.

Right as one of the girls had been about to empty Eva's bag into a puddle, Regina walked over to them and grabbed the bag and then actually picked a clearly upset Eva into her arms and told the girls to follow her inside as she began to walk inside with Eva. She wasn't mad at Eva at all. She just couldn't be. Whilst all this had been going on Mary Margaret grabbed her phone and called Emma.

"Woah. Slow down Mary Margaret so I can understand you," Emma said as she answered her phone and was met with words she could barely catch.

"Eva's in trouble. She's just been pushed to the floor and taken inside by Regina."

"Wait? What? There's no reason for my Eva to be have that happen. You must have got it wrong. She's not the kind of child to do that. Trust all this to happen whilst she's there. I'm on the way," Emma said before ending the call and getting in her car and driving to the school.

"Ah Miss Swan. Thank you for getting here so quickly," the Principal said as Emma walked into the office, "Mrs. Nolan called you I presume…"

"Well yes or else I wouldn't have known that something had happened," Emma replied before turning to Regina, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was here to talk to the children about Careers Day and decided to stick around and it's a good job I did because I witnessed your daughter being bullied and I get the feeling it's ben going on for a while," Regina replied before smirking subtly as Emma's mouth dropped open as Regina's words were finally digested.

"Eva's being bullied?" she finally questioned.

"Yes, but as the Mayor said we were aware of issues with Eva and bullying but we didn't have proof that it was happening until today," the Principal said. Emma sighed before turning to her daughter,

"I'm so so sorry Eva. I've let you down ever since we came here to Storybrooke. I've been putting all my attention and effort into getting to know Henry and taken my eye off you," she said aware that her daughter wasn't even looking at her. When she didn't get an answer from her daughter Emma turned to the Principal, "I want those girls punished for what they have done to my daughter. Now I will be taking Eva home for the rest of the day and she will be back in school tomorrow," she said before snatching Eva's bag from Regina's hands and steering Eva out of the office.

Emma and Eva arrived back at the Loft and Eva went and sat down and Emma followed with the first aid kit and began to clean her daughter's hands and knees.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied Eva? I am still your mother," Emma asked.

"Because you only care about Henry. He's the reason we're here," Eva said before wincing slightly, "not because you wanted to get some stability for me. Henry. He's all you ever care about, talk about…what about me? I might as well go and live with Regina and Henry come and live here because that's what everyone wants," Emma sighed as she thought about what her daughter had just said.

"You're right Eva. I mean about Henry. I've been putting him first when I should have been putting you first. Things are going to change Eva." Eva just looked at her mother and scoffed,

"You said that the last time we had this talk and the time before that. Why does anything I say now make any difference?" she questioned unable to trust or believe her mother after everything she'd said and never done.

"Because I will lose you and I don't want that to happen. I need to spend time with you alone and that is what is going to happen. I promise you Eva this time things are going to change."

True to her word Emma was trying and managing to spend time with Eva alone and sometimes she tried to, and it didn't go to plan but Emma was finally beginning to see how much Eva had missed her mother. Steps were slowly being made and bridges rebuilt but Emma could finally see how neglected and abandoned Eva had felt. It was a start but would it last?


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey everybody! Here are the second batch of January updates. I'm trying to get ahead on all my stories whist I've got the time to do just that. I am enjoying writing this fic and have a few plans now planned out and I just hope you'll like them. Big thanks to HateMe101 and MysteryFan4Ever for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 38:**

Careers Day had arrived and Emma was worried that the baby steps of progress she'd made with Eva was about to be undone. Eva had reassured her mother that wouldn't happen but Emma wasn't so sure. She knew that she couldn't trust Regina or even Zelena no matter what they said or did.

Emma drove her bug over to Regina's house as that's where the child swap was taking place.

"Now you listen to Regina and behave yourself," Emma said as they arrived at Regina's.

"Mum you know me. I'm not Henry," Eva replied before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car and hurrying up the path and rang the doorbell. The door soon opened and Henry hurried down the path and got into the Bug before putting his seatbelt on and Emma drove off and Regina closed the door.

"Well we have a few minutes before we need to head to the office so you can go and get some juice," Regina smiled and Eva nodded before hurrying off and getting some juice.

"Zelena!" Eva said, "I thought you'd have been in the office already with Henry arriving…"

"I've helped raise Henry so I'm sure he won't miss me for a few minutes and I had to say hello to my favourite girl didn't I?" Zelena smiled before she finished her coffee and headed over to her sister and winked at her before grabbing her keys and heading out of the door.

Eva hurried over to the mirror and checked herself over and made sure that she looked presentable before she jumped as Regina appeared beside her.

"You look fine Eva," Regina smiled, "now grab your bag and we can go." Eva nodded and grabbed her bag before the two got into the car and headed to the office.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Henry exclaimed as he walked into the Sherriff's office with Emma and instantly began to look around at things and pulled some handcuffs out, "I wonder if that handcuff trick actually works or not."

"Well you aren't going to find out because those are off limits to you," Emma said as she took the handcuffs out of Henry's hand and placed them in a drawer before pulling something out of the drawer and passing it to Henry, "now if you're joining the ranks today you'd better have a badge."

"That better not be a real one Miss Swan," Zelena said as she walked into the office.

"Of course it's not. It's one that Eva won't even know is missing," Emma replied rolling her eyes, "she got it in a cereal box and never used it so I thought I'd give it to Henry and he can use it."

"And what if Eva finds it missing?" Zelena asked as she looked through some papers.

"She won't care. Anyway Henry and I will go and pound the streets and see what's going on," Emma said before heading out with Henry.

Eva walked into the Mayor's office and had to force herself not to gasp. It was so big and everything was black and white.

"It's so posh and big; much bigger than I'm used to…" she said to Regina, "how will I not get lost?" Regina laughed softly before taking Eva's hand and leading her to the office area and unlocked the door.

"Because you'll always be with me. Now whatever you hear you're not allowed to tell anyone because it's confidential. Now I'm sure I don't need to explain to you what that means…"

"No you don't Regina," Eva said before waking over to Regina's desk and looking around at it before Regina walked over and sat down in her seat.

"Right now the first thing I do is check my e-mails and schedule for the day. Why do you think I do that?" she questioned Eva.

"So you know exactly where you're meant to be and to see if there's anything that requires your attention," Eva said.

"That's right. See this is what I've got today and these are my e-mails. So in half an hour I have a meeting with Mr. Gold at his shop," Regina told Eva, "we'd better get going now or else we'll be late." Eva nodded and put her bag down in a chair before waiting for Regina.

"So we walk around and wait for trouble or just make sure everyone's behaving?" Henry asked.

"Yes and keeping an eye on Eva from a distance," Emma said, "I got into your mom's calendar so I know where she's meant to be."

"How is converting her to Operation Cobra going?" Henry asked as they saw Eva and Regina heading into Mr. Gold's shop.

"She still won't believe a word I say but she's not spending as much time with her because I'm spending time with her," Emma replied as she watched Eva go inside with Regina before hurrying across and crouching down outside the window with Henry to see if they could hear what was going on.

"So you say this money will go towards building a park for the children?" Gold asked Regina.

"Yes and it'll have a good view of the sea as well," Regina replied, "kids like Eva and Henry need a safe place to play and this place is perfect for it."

"Well in that case you can count me in. I'll send you the money as soon as," Gold said before Regina thanked him and left with Eva and ran straight into Emma.

"Miss Swan what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be keeping the streets safe?" Regina said, smoothing down her skirt.

"Yes we were patrolling this area of town," Emma said, "come on Henry," she said before walking away with Henry to carry on patrolling the streets before Regina could even say another word to either of them.

Regina and Eva headed back to the office and Regina showed Eva some of the more desk based stuff that she did. She allowed Eva to read some and the girl even suggested things that could be done to solve the problem or even advice and even managed to tidy Regina's e-mails up that tiny bit more than they already were which impressed Regina.

Emma had taken Henry for some lunch and the two were talking about what they'd seen in Gold's shop.

"So what did my other mom want with Gold. Wonder if Eva would say…" Henry said as he drank his milkshake.

"I doubt it. Despite the fact I've been spending time with her, Eva's still loyal to your mom and aunt and until we can break that then Eva will not say anything against them," Emma said, "I don't want to hurt her either. I've done enough of that." Henry nodded and began to think of a plan.

Careers Day had been a success. Eva wanted to follow in Regina's footsteps and Henry wanted to follow in Emma's. Both children had had fun and had learnt lots of interesting things and had formed tighter relationships with the adults in their care. Relationships that would be crucial and put to the test in the very near future.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the views for January, can't believe how many I got. Thank you to each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. If you're enjoying this and my Harry Potter fics ben sure to check out my new story. Thanks to HateMe101 and MysteryFan4Ever sfor the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 39:**

Eva's words had really struck a cord with Emma and she was actually managing to spend time with Eva on her own but she still felt like Emma would rather have been with Henry.

"Eva. For the last time when I am with you I am with you and paying attention to you," Emma reassured her daughter.

"So what was the last book I read then?" Eva questioned her mother.

"Ella Enchanted," Emma said confident that she had got the right answer this time.

"The Princess Diaries book one," Eva sighed, "you've just proved my point mum," she said, "your mind is on Henry but he is fine. He needs to spend time with Regina. She actually does miss seeing him."

"That's a surprise from the Evil Queen," Emma said before Eva groaned and rolled her eyes in the only way a 10-year-old would,

"She's not the Evil Queen. She is Mayor Regina Mills and she is your boss."

"And you worship the ground she walks on," Emma sighed before Mary Margaret arrived. She looked and saw the look on Eva's face,

"Someone failed the book test again," she said.

"Of course I did. This girl gets through books quicker than I can drink a coffee and that is saying something."

Eva just sighed and got up before heading to her room and put her headphones in and began to read again.

"So how are things going?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's right. Whenever I spend time with her I'm always worrying about Henry and what he's doing and Eva says Regina misses him but I do believe Henry in that is something not right with Regina and Zelena but the person best placed to be able to help me there is the one person who doesn't believe a word we say," Emma said, "Eva's changed and I don't think it's a good change. I let her be influenced and now this is the price I have to pay. My daughter is almost like a stranger to me," she sighed.

"She may well feel like that or even seem like that but she will eventually need her mother again and you just have to make sure you're there," Mary Margaret said, "and then she'll see how sorry you are for everything that has happened. So who does Henry think me and David are?"

"He believe you two are Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm your daughter," Emma said, an actual smile appearing on her face. Mary Margaret laughed softly,

"That's a good one there. You do feel like a daughter so maybe that's where he's picked that up. Now shall I go and get Eva so you can take her to Granny's for lunch?" Emma nodded before going to find her jacket.

Mary Margaret hurried up the stairs and went and gently tapped Eva's shoulder and waited until the girl had pulled a headphone out and looked at her.

"Your mum is taking you out for lunch and it looks like you've finished your book again," she observed.

"Yes I have," Eva said before she turned her music off and put her book into her bag and phone into her jacket pocket before she headed down the stairs and out with her mother.

The two arrived at Granny's and sat down.

"So grilled cheeses for lunch and what would you like to drink? Strawberry milkshake?" she questioned her daughter.

"So you can remember my favourite milkshake flavour," Eva said and Emma was pleased that she had got something right before Ruby came over to take their order and had a quick chat with Eva before heading back behind the counter and to Granny.

"So I know things have been a bit strained between us and I'm sorry about that Eva because the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you," Emma said, "you were the child I kept not Henry and lately I think I've forgotten everything that we went through together. Eva I love you so much and I just hope you do know that, despite the amount of time I've been spending with Henry."

"That's what hurts the most that you seem to want to spend with him and none with me because you've always had me. That may sound selfish. I know he's my twin and your son but he's not officially your child. I am," Eva said before Emma sighed,

"You're right Eva and I've been too blind to see it and the damage I was doing pushing you away," she said before thanking Ruby as the young woman returned with their food.

They must have been about halfway through their food when Regina walked in with Henry and smirked as she saw Emma and Eva sat eating their food before she walked over and sat Henry down.

"I need to do some stuff so you get to look after Henry," Regina said before Emma looked up,

"I'm trying to spend time with my daughter," she said.

"Well Eva and Henry need to spend some time together," Regina said before going and getting a coffee and then headed out of Granny's leaving Emma looking at Eva as Henry sat there and tried to get Eva's milkshake. The girl quickly moved it out of the way,

"Get your own!" she said clearly unhappy that Henry had joined them after all.

"Can you two stop it for two minutes so I can go and order Henry some food?" Emma asked and the two nodded before Emma went and ordered more drinks and Henry a grilled cheese before she headed back over and sat down before watching as Henry got his book out and looked at it before getting to a page and Eva looked at it.

"Who's that's?" she asked.

"My mum and Auntie Zelena or the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West," Henry replied.

"No they're not," Eva said.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Eva! Henry! Stop this now," Emma said before Eva realised that she had lost because, of course, her mother backed Henry. She just got up, chucked her milkshake over Henry and then grabbed her bag and hurried out of Granny's.

Ruby rushed over and Emma asked Ruby to watch Henry as she hurried after Eva and watched from a distance as the girl headed to the clock tower and then disappeared inside the tower.

Emma's curiosity got the better of her and she headed over to the clock tower and quietly pushed one of the doors opened before her eyes widened as she saw the books and Eva putting her book back and then getting some more out. Emma closed the door quietly and then wondered how Eva had even been given a key to get inside and then the answer hit her. Regina. Emma was furious and decided that she'd have to have a word with Regina herself and she was planning on not holding back at all.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey all! February is such a short month so I'm giving you lovely lot an update today so you get your two updates this month. I'm expecting my hours at work to start going up next month but I'm ahead on all my stories. Big thanks to everyone reading this. Big thanks to MysteryFan4Ever and Dream Lighting for the reviews. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 40:**

Emma was furious that Eva had been given the hidden library and it was a secret that she and Regina had. She'd assumed it had been a secret library because Mary Margaret didn't even know it existed and she was the one person who knew where all the libraries were in town because it was one thing that the teacher had in common with Eva.

"What are you going to do?" the teacher questioned glancing over at Eva. Luckily for them the girl had her headphones in and she couldn't hear them.

"Well I need to talk to Regina about it all. I don't blame Eva at all. Anything she does she's usually told to do by Regina so there isn't much point discussing this with Eva when she's not the one who started it," Emma said, "I also need to ask our delightful Mayor why she appears to keep sabotaging my alone time with my daughter. I want to be able to take her out places but every time I do she leaves me with Henry too. I'm glad I get them both but they just argue and Eva calls Henry a liar and it really just doesn't work." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Emma I know you love both of those kids and want the best for them but is fighting with Regina really the way to do it? Don't get me wrong but if you two keep this up the only ones who are going to get hurt are the twins," Mary Margaret said before placing a hot cocoa with cinnamon on the table in front of Emma, "you two need to clear the air for the sake of the twins and nobody else. I want to say something but I don't want you to go off on one at me."

"I can't lose it even more than I have lately so hit me," Emma sighed sipping her hot cocoa.

"I think she does truly love Eva," Mary Margaret said nervously after taking a deep breath and then waited to hear Emma's response. When she got none she carried on, "I say that because she's taking an interest in Eva; more than any other kid in Storybrooke and she's given her the horse, the phone and now the library. She may appear not to love Henry but she loves him in her own way and she loves Eva like she was her own daughter."

Emma sighed as she listened to see what Mary Margaret was saying,

"I hate to say this but I agree with you there. She does seem to love Eva and that has to be why she's paying more attention to her. But then again that doesn't explain why she's fighting and trying to break me down does it?" she questioned.

"The only one who can really answer that is Regina. I think it would be best for you to go and talk to her. I heard Zelena telling Henry that she'd be looking after him today as Regina was at the office today," Mary Margaret said.

"Can you watch Eva?" Emma asked.

"You don't even need to ask. I'll take her to the animal shelter," Mary Margaret said before Emma quickly thanked her, grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out of the loft and to Regina's office.

Regina was indeed at her desk and pouring herself a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called before turning around, "ah Miss big Swan. What can I do for you?"

"I know about the library in the clock tower. No Eva didn't tell me. I followed her after she threw milkshake all over Henry," Emma said, "yet another secret my daughter has and no she doesn't know I know."

"I hope you didn't punish her. I hear Henry started it," Regina said.

"Which is what you really are," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, just saying I should have punished her. Mary Margaret says you really love Eva…"

"I love them both and that is the truth. Eva is different. She is a child who needs a strong rolemodel and I know you say you are but for one reason or another you pushed her aside and made sure that you spent as much time with Henry as possible; neglecting Eva and she came to me because I was the only other person she felt able to talk to about anything. You basically pushed your daughter out of the way for a child that you gave up for adoption 10 years ago. I'd have had both of them if you'd have given Eva up and you wouldn't know anything about them."

"That may be the case Regina but Eva is my child and I will fight you for Henry if I have to. They both need to be got away from you so you cannot poison them against me. Henry is right. You are the Evil Queen and you have some sort of hold on my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to get them both away from you."

"You're forgetting one thing," Regina smirked, "Henry is legally mine and Eva is yours and considering you had them in jail and actually were going to give them up until you had a change of mind over Eva so they look at us both and I would actually be the best to have them both."

"You do not know what I have been through with Eva! I actually put her back into care before I realised that I couldn't bare to lose her!" Emma said, "my daughter is the reason I am here today. If it wasn't for Eva I would probably be stuck in jail." Regina smirked at that piece of information,

"So you almost gave her up again? That is all I would need if we ended up in a custardy battle. You should not have told me that Miss Swan."

"No I shouldn't have and now I'm going to go and spend time with my daughter. Good day Madam Mayor," Emma said before leaving the office, unaware she had given Regina an idea.

The next day Eva was up in the room she shared with Emma when there was a knock on the door and Emma went to answer it. She found herself face to face with Regina wearing the sweetest smile you could have ever seen.

"Can I come in? I brought this as a peace offering. We need to stop this or else the only people who will get hurt are the twins and I think we both agree that that is the one thing we don't want," Regina asked and Emma opened the door fully and let her inside.

"Eva is reading and I'd like her left alone please," Emma said as she went and stood by the small breakfast bar.

"That's fine. I just came to bring you this apple turnover as a peace offering anyway. Let's end this so neither one of them get hurt," Regina replied before extending her hand and Emma shook it before she left the apartment.

A while later and there was another knock on the door and Emma went and answered it before Eva appeared from the bedroom and wondered what was going on.

"Hey kid does your mom know where you are?" Emma questioned.

"Probably not," Eva said, "well he does seem to keep running away from her," she said as she walked down the stairs.

"Actually she let me come," Henry said before going and sitting at the breakfast bar. It was in that moment that Emma picked up the apple turnover and Henry looked at it, "where did you get that from?" he questioned.

"Oh your mom brought it over as a peace offering," Emma said before Henry snatched it out of her hand.

"Don't eat it. It's poisoned!" Henry said before Eva walked over and took the apple turnover from Henry's hand.

"That's the best you can come up with. I'll prove it's not poisoned," Eva said before taking a bite and then swallowing it. Henry held his breath and had been about to let it out when Emma screamed as Eva's eyes closed and she fell unconscious to the floor. The apple turnover still in her hand…


	41. Chapter 41

_**Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to MysterFan4Ever, DtownGurl4488 and the guest for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 41:**

Emma was frozen to the spot as she saw her daughter laid unconscious on the floor. Luckily for her Mary Margaret was on the way back.

"Emma! What happened? Henry phone an ambulance," the teacher instructed.

"She ate the turnover Regina gave me…" Emma managed to utter, in total shock over what had happened to her daughter. Mary Margaret got the turnover into the box before Henry came back and said the ambulance was on the way.

"Henry go and find your mother and get her to meet us at the hospital," Mary Margaret said, "only she knows what went into this." Henry nodded and grabbed his bag before hurrying off to find his mother.

"What did you do?" Henry asked as he burst into his mother's office.

"Emma ate the apple turnover?" Regina questioned.

"No. Eva did, not believing that it was poisoned! How could you do that?" Henry said, "I thought you loved her…"

"That was meant for Emma…" Regina said, "I'd never hurt Eva!"

Zelena walked into the room before Regina just grabbed her blazer and bag and dragged her sister with her; Henry following behind.

"I'll drive," Zelena said, "what the hell happened?"

"I made an apple turnover for big Miss Swan to eat but Eva ate it…There's nothing that can be done…" Regina explained, "I never meant Eva to get hurt."

The ambulance had arrived and Mary Margaret got Emma in the ambulance and made sure she had the apple turnover in her hands still. She'd called David and told him what had happened and he said he'd get to the hospital as soon as he could.

Emma was silent and actually crying for her daughter. Yes she had wanted to get to know Henry but not at the expense of her daughter. Emma began to cry softly and held her daughter's hand. The teacher wrapped an arm around her and tried to silently comfort her.

Regina was sat in the car as Zelena drove to the hospital.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zelena questioned, "leaving that there…"

"Don't sis. I feel bad enough as it is," Regina said, "I can't believe that Eva got caught up in all of this. I wish there was something I could do to fix this."

Eva was rushed in and Emma, by now, had realised just how serious it was and was literally breaking down as she saw Eva wired up to all the machines and tubes. Emma just sat down by Eva's bed and focussed on her critically ill daughter while Mary Margaret explained to Dr. Whale about the apple turnover and somehow it was poisoned but there was no poison in Storybrooke.

Henry soon rushed in and found Eva and hurried to her side. Emma was actually thankful that he'd arrived before Regina walked in with Zelena.

"Emma I'm so sorry; I never meant for Eva to get hurt in all of this," Regina said before Emma rose from her chair and hauled Regina from the room and closed the door.

"What the hell have you done? What the hell is in that turnover?" Emma practically shouted.

"Emma I never meant Eva to get the turnover…that was meant for…"

"Me...? You were going to poison me so you could have the twins… How could you even do that?!"

It was in that moment that Regina saw Eva and Henry was trying to wake his twin sister up and that was enough to send her crumbling.

"Because, since you've been here, I've lost Henry to you and that hurt. I was the one who raised him, dealt with every tantrum and fever and then you arrived and he doesn't want to spend time with me. That book hasn't helped but I love Eva too and I never meant her to get hurt," Regina said, "I gained Eva but I lost Henry and I wanted both and I saw you as the reason I couldn't."

"All I wanted to do was get to know the son that wanted to know me and see my babies together again. I never meant to take Henry away from you. I'd never take a child away. All I wanted to do was get to know Henry and give Eva some stability finally."

"And now I've gone and done this and they are both hurt," Regina sighed, "can I see her? I will then go and search for a cure for Eva. I was the one who caused all of this; I need to find a way to save her. I will leave Zelena with you and she will understand me." Emma nodded before Regina walked into the room.

"Henry don't," Emma said, "I think your mum and I have reached an understanding and I've let her in."

"But she meant to poison you, not Eva," Henry said.

"I will explain once your mum has gone. She thinks there may be a way to save Eva," Emma said.

"True love's kiss!" Henry said, "Emma you have to kiss her head!" Emma looked at him before going over to Eva and kissing her head but nothing happened.

"This is just wasting time. Zelena stay here. Henry may see me as some Evil Queen but I am going to save Eva or die trying," Regina said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Emma sighed and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Emma what happened?" Henry quizzed.

"Your mum and I argued over what was best for you and Eva and then she showed up before with the apple turnover as an apology. Then you showed up and said not to eat it and then here we are. The turnover was meant for me but because Eva doesn't believe you like I do she's now lying there barely alive," Emma sighed, "I wanted to get to know you but now my daughter is paying the price for that decision I made 10 years ago. Your mum may be the Evil Queen but we have to put our faith in your mother that she will be able to save Eva's life because there is love in your mother and Eva has brought that up inside her and we just have to hope and believe that your mum can undo this."

"But…" Henry started.

"For once we have to believe in the Evil Queen and Operation Cobra Henry. It's not idea I know but," Emma said as she looked down at Eva, "if anyone can save Eva then I believe, and I hate to say it, but I believe your mother can find a way to wake Eva up. She just has to…"


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hey all!**_

 _ **So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today. Big thanks to Bookkeeper88, HateMe101 and MysteryFan4Ever for reviewing. To the guest who basically said my story was s**t if it wasn't SwanQueen I actually have no idea yet what this is going to be because I actually can't decide if I like CaptainSwan or SwanQueen better. When I first started writing this I was firmly in the CaptainSwan camp but as I've been writing this I have warmed to SwanQueen. So I'm still figuring that out but I'd** **appreciate if you wouldn't call my story that just because it might not be the ship you want.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 42:**

Emma remained by her daughter's side and Henry was refusing to leave his birth mother and twin sister. He had been sure that Emma kissing Eva would have woken her but then with everything that had been going on did Emma really love Eva?

Zelena was trying to analyse the turnover and realised that Regina's poisoned apples were the cause of it but she just couldn't figure out what poison or how to defeat it.

"She never meant Eva to get hurt," Zelena said, "no matter what you think she does love Eva."

"Then why try and get rid of me? If she loves Eva then she wouldn't have tried to hurt me in the first place Zelena," Emma said, "because hurting me is hurting Eva."

"Whilst that is also true she felt like she had lost Henry and just wanted the twins to be together again because they have been separated for so long," Zelena said, "my sister works in mysterious ways. I don't even understand her at times."

Emma sighed before the door opened and David walked in with food and drink for everyone.

"I'll take Henry back to the Loft tonight," he said, "everyone needs a break away from here," he added.

"I am not leaving Eva," Emma said.

"Well then Mary Margaret can stay with her and Zelena can seeing as she may be able to figure out what is going on with Eva." Emma sighed and nodded.

Regina was at her vault and deep down under the ground as she was looking through everything she had. Books, potions, dark magical items; anything that could give her a clue on how to draw the poison from Eva, even if she to draw it into herself so Eva would wake up. She'd not slept since Eva had been rushed in.

She wanted to see Eva but found that she couldn't even bring herself to take a break and go to the hospital to see Eva. She felt that guilty and if she could turn back time then she would do. Yes she was at war with Emma over the twins but the last thing she wanted was Eva and/or Henry to get hurt. Sadly now her worst nightmare had been realised. She shook her head and began to look back at the book she had been looking at. She had to wake Eva up somehow and thought magic was the only way to do it.

Emma had fallen asleep holding her daughter's hand and she'd barely let go of it since she'd sat down by her daughter's bedside. She had to pin all her hopes on Regina finding out a way to wake Eva up and that scared her so much. The fact that she had to trust someone she was battling with was something Emma had ever been able to do well but it was her daughter's life now at risk and that just terrified her.

"Will Eva wake up Mr. Nolan? Can I feed Rosie?" Henry asked as he and David arrived at The Loft.

"Your mother will find a way to wake Eva up and yes you can. Rosie does need feeding. Then I'll make us something to eat," David replied before watching as Henry headed off to feed Eva's pet rabbit and he listened to what the boy was saying and he was hoping that was true.

Emma had woken up and was trusting that Mary Margaret would let her know if there was any change and she headed out of the hospital and to Regina's vault. She knew where it was and Regina's maintained silence was making her worry.

"Regina?" she called out as she walked inside the vault.

"Down here Emma!" came the reply. The use of her first name instead of Miss Swan made her freeze before she saw the steps and headed down into the heart of the vault.

"You called me Emma finally," the blonde said, "any luck?"

"I think I'm finding out bits and I need to piece them together and that will help me to save Eva," Regina said, before finding a bag and cup in front of her, "you need to eat." Regina sighed and took the bag and cup before sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Not going to check I'm not poisoning you?"

"I am the only one who can save your daughter. I die and Eva dies. Emma I am sorry, so so sorry. Henry thinks I'm incapable of love…"

"I don't think you are. You just have a harder heart," Emma said before going and picking up a book and beginning to look through it. She would never forgive Regina for what she'd done to Eva but Regina needed help trying to save Eva so Emma had grabbed a book and began looking through it, hoping to find a solution or anything that could help Regina save Eva's life.

Day fell away and night arrived and the two kept working at the books. No phones sounded and neither woman knew if that was a good thing or not. They always said no news was good news but Regina and Emma's nerves were high and no news to them meant something had gone wrong or Eva was starting to lose the battle.

David and Henry returned to Eva's room the next morning and Dr. Whale was doing his assessments on Eva when he turned to Zelena and Mary Margaret.

"Call Emma and Regina now," he just said.

Regina and Emma both heard their phones ring and looked at each other before answering the calls and the colour drained from their faces. They hurried outside and Regina locked her vault before they hurried to the hospital and straight into Eva's room.

"What's going on? Surely there should have ben a change. She's been like this for three days now," Emma said.

"There has been a change and it's not a good one," the doctor said, "I'm sorry Emma. There's nothing that we can do for her."

At those words Emma just sat down and burst into tears as she realised that her daughter was now basically dead and she had let it happen all because she'd been paying more attention to Henry.

"She cannot be dead. She just cannot be," she whispered.

"She is Emma. Everyone needs to say their goodbyes now," Dr. Whale said.

Everyone said emotional goodbyes to Eva, heartbroken that there was nothing that could be done.

"I am not saying goodbye to her," Emma said, "Regina can do it for both of us." Regina stepped forwards and went to kiss Eva's head,

"I'm sorry Eva. It was never meant to be this way," she said before kissing Eva's head.

A gasp and a whoosh could be heard and Eva's eyes opened. The curse had been broken and Regina had saved Eva, just as she promised she would.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hey Everyone! I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart for the update being late. I totally forgot when I updated last last month but I'm back with updates this month. Big thanks to everyone reading this and MysterFan4Ever, EndlessReign, HateMe101 and Coral the Leviathan for the reviews. Part 2 of the story begins here.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 43:**

Everyone stood there stunned as Eva sat up.

"What's going on…?" she asked before someone walked in.

"Mother Superior," Regina said.

"If I were you and your sister I'd run now. People will remember who they are and what they are…" Mother Superior warned before the two suddenly took off needing to get home.

"Mum! Save them please!" the twins pleaded, "they'll listen to you."

"I don't know kids…" Emma said.

"Regina saved me! She does know love and if people can see that she may well be given a chance to redeem themselves," Eva said, "if you do love me then you will save them! If you love Henry you will save them."

Emma sighed and looked at Mary Margaret, who had now realised she was looking at her daughter and grandchildren.

"Go. I'll watch them," Mary Margaret said.

"But David…?"

"Will find me. Go and save them." Emma just nodded before she hurried off looking back at the twins.

"I know you don't believe but do you want to look at the book?" Henry asked nervously and Eva nodded,

"After what's just happened? I'll take a look," she said.

Emma had hurried to the Mayor's House and found a mob gathering outside. She hurried up to the steps and stood in front of the door.

"Out of the way Emma!" Ruby called, "we need to get them!"

"No! Regina saved my daughter's life! With True Love's kiss!" Emma said before watching, "you say she's incapable of love and being kind but look at what she has done with my daughter."

"What has she done other than try and push you out of town?" Granny questioned.

"She has somehow let my daughter into her life and given her things I never could. She accepted her daughter as her own and was there when I wasn't because I was too busy getting to know Henry. I basically abandoned my daughter to get to know my son. I know I did wrong and Regina did try and kill me with a apple turnover but Eva got hurt…"

"She's the Evil Queen for sure!"

"And her sister is evil too!"

"They need to go!"

"Wait!" it was Mr. Gold who had spoke.

"It's the Dark One!"

"Oh please. I don't have my dagger so I'm powerless. Let's just think about everything for a minute. Both the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch apparently cannot love because their hearts are so dark yet Eva Swan has been able to break down the barriers to their hearts, break them down so much that Regina managed to undo the damage she had caused with True Love's Kiss…" he said, "something that they apparently are unable to do yet Eva managed to teach those two how to love."

"Give them a chance. If not for me then for Eva and Henry. Don't take them away from those two children who love those two women despite everything they have done," Emma said, "my daughter almost lost one parent…Don't make her lose another."

Emma watched before slowly seeing everyone back down and begin to leave.

"One more slip up and they're gone," Leroy said, "but for those kids they get a chance," he said.

"You owe me Miss Swan. I don't know when but you owe me," Mr. Gold said before leaving.

Emma just watched him go before hurrying up to the door and knocked on it.

"Regina! Open up!" she said before the door was opened a jar and Emma was allowed in.

"Snow!" David said as he rushed into Eva's room. Mary Margaret looked up before rushing over to him and kissing him.

"So that's Snow and Charming reunited. Chances are Belle and Mr. Gold are," Henry said before noticing the look on Eva's face, "your tutor, Lacey, is really Belle and Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin also known as the Dark One."

"This is about to get confusing isn't it?" Eva sighed.

"Depends on what name everyone chooses to go by," Henry said before showing Eva more of the book.

"Are we safe?" Regina asked.

"I owe Gold a favour but yes the witch hunt, if you'll pardon the pun, is over. I need to head back to the hospital. Would you like to come and see Eva?" Emma asked.

"You want us around her?" Zelena asked.

"You were there for her when I wasn't and it's only because of Regina's love for my daughter that the curse was broke and you two are still alive," Emma pointed out. The two accepted the offer and then the three headed to the hospital.

David and Mary Margaret were fussing over the twins before they rushed over to Emma and wrapped their arms around her.

"You came home. Just like Blue said," David said as Regina and Zelena headed over to the twins. Eva instantly wrapped her arms around Regina,

"I forgive you," she said and Regina wrapped her arms around Eva and then pulled Henry into the hug.

"Emma and I are going to sort things out. We aren't going to fight over you two anymore. We are going to discuss this like adults and sort something out. Henry I'm sorry I let you down. I may be the Evil Queen but I will change for you and Eva," Regina said.

"Eva I know I let you down and that is why you went to Regina but we will talk as adults. I almost lost you and I won't do that again," Emma said before Eva nodded and then she was pulled into her parents' arms again.

"Sorry I just still can't believe it's you," Mary Margaret said as she held Emma close, "I'm a grandmother. Now I really do feel old."

This caused laughter to erupt from the people present in the room before Emma looked,

"So I guess they have met their grandparents now?"

"I was here with them anyway. Your father then showed up. The twins seems to be getting along," Mary Margaret said, "he's showing her the book but whether she believes it all or not only time will tell."

A while later and everyone let so Eva could rest and Regina and Zelena could see the town. People backed away from them but they were both expecting it. The fact Snow and Charming were willing to give them a chance said a lot. Emma was also willing to let the past be in the past and she was hoping the townsfolk would stick to giving Regina and Zelena second chances.

A couple of days later and Eva wasn't fully recovered but she was allowed to go home so she could recover and Regina and Emma had agreed that Emma would have her at the Loft and Regina could go and see her and then Regina could have her for a couple of days. The curse had been broken but what would happen next and who would that bring to Storybrooke?


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry my last update wasn't what you expected. Writer error and I forgot to reread it before I posted so sorry about that.**_

 _ **Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up on my AO3 account so one fic will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to HateMe101 and MysteryFan4Ever for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 44:**

Things were still very much up in the air but there was obvious tension in Storybrooke. Nobody was willing to easily trust Regina and Zelena easily. The fact that Eva hadn't been seen since she had been discharged from the hospital was also rousing suspicions. She had also taken to not talking and neither Emma nor Regina could figure out why.

"She won't even talk to anyone," Emma said to Regina when the latter visited the Sheriff's station.

"Well it's hardly a surprise. She's spend months not believing Henry and now she has to face the fact that Henry was telling the truth," Regina said.

"That and you tried to kill me and ended up almost killing her!"

"Yes but I saved her life!"

"I should have been the one to save her! I'm her mother!"

"Well now she wants to start acting like a mother again," Regina said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "you virtually abandoned her the moment Henry was back in your life and don't deny it."

"And then there was Wonder Woman squeezing her way into my daughter's life and then trying to kill me…"

"Guys!" Zelena said as she walked into the office, "what are we fighting over this time?"

"Eva," the two women said at the same time before glaring at each other causing Zelena to roll her eyes, "you two need to remember that the twins will start to bond now she believes him but also that Eva will need both of you working together," she said.

Emma sighed and leant against the desk behind her and ran a hand through her hair.

"You owe me after I saved you from the townsfolk," she said.

"I think the kid swap at the weekend should stick. You can't just take Eva away from me…"

"You cannot take Henry from me if that's the case. We cannot stake a claim to either twin," Regina said, "not now all this has happened. Some sort of arrangement must be made other than kid swaps. They need to spend time together."

"Maybe they have dinner together two nights a week at one house and two the other and then the kid swap happens on the Friday and returned on the Sunday," Zelena suggested as she tried to keep the peace between the two mums, "Eva also has to be seen in public with Regina and me as it's because of her that we are alive."

"So use my daughter as a way of making sure you stay alive? That's really classy," Emma said.

"Miss Swan…we've already agreed that we cannot keep the twins away from each other and ourselves so she's going to be seen in public with us both. However I do have a theory as to why she's not talking to anyone," Regina said, leaning against a desk.

"Go on then Evil Queen. Let's hear what you have to say," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"Well maybe she thinks that now the curse is broken you're going to take her away from here," Regina mused, "after all Henry brought you here to break the curse. She knows that."

Emma sighed and thought about what Regina had just said. Of course she knew that was the reason why Henry had searched for her. She thought of Eva and how much her daughter had gained. She was still the same Eva but was slowly being brought out of her shell. She also understood that Regina understood Eva so much better than she did and she looked up at Regina.

"As much as I hate you right now I have to agree with you. Leaving Storybrooke after the curse was broken had crossed my mind…"

"Then why haven't you gone?"

"Henry. That is the simple answer to that one. He came looking for me for a reason and now I wan to stay because of him; that and I can't take Eva away from the one person who understands her…"

Regina's head suddenly looked up and straight at Emma.

"You think I understand Eva…?"

"You've given her a library, a phone, a horse and, if it wasn't for her hair, she'd be a mini Regina," Emma said, "of course you understand her! Hell you know my daughter better than I know her."

"Is Emma Swan admitting that she gave up the wrong twin?" Regina smirked.

"No I am not because I would not have coped with Henry. Eva was always a quiet and calm child; one that I could handle. Henry is the complete opposite to that," Emma sighed, "I gave up Henry and Eva to give them their best chance but when it came to it I couldn't part with both babies so I asked to keep Eva because she was a girl and I knew what I was doing."

"And yet you still put Eva into care because you couldn't cope with her at one stage…"

"Yet I went back for her and here we are today. Trying to decide what to do about Henry and Eva."

"Maybe she should come and live with me and you have Henry."

"That's what you want. I raised Eva and you raised Henry."

"Technically you're both still both raising them as they are 10-years-old," Zelena pointed out reminding the two women that they weren't alone.

"Thanks for pointing that out Wicked Witch. What's your point?" Emma said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well they're at key ages now aren't they? So how they are raised now will be key. They both have the influence of the other woman and each other now so now might be a good time to figure things out because I can guarantee that the twins will want to know what is going on."

"Simple. Monday and Tuesday they'll eat with you two, Wednesday and Thursday they'll eat with me and then the kids get swapped on the Friday until after dinner on Sunday. Henry stays living with you two and Eva with me at The Loft. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go and get some lunch. I'll call you with a time when we can tell the kids what's going on," Emma said before she grabbed her keys and walked out.

"Well that was the most one sided discussion ever," Regina said before noticing the smirk on her sister's face.

"Don't worry sis. I'm just getting started," she smirked, "I'm only just getting started."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey all! So May has arrived and I'm heading down south next week and will attempt to update whilst I'm down south. Shouldn't be a problem to update. Big thanks to everyone reading this and Dream Lighting, MysteryFanr4Ever, Guest and HateMe101 for the reviews. Hope you're still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 45:**

A couple of days passed and Regina had finally been summoned to see Gold.

"And the Mayor finally arrives," Gold said as she walked into the shop.

"After you finally requested me," Regina said, "anyway what do you want?"

"Well now the curse has been broken and everyone has remembered who they are our grip on the town will change," Gold said, "they may even start a rebellion…"

"You're forgetting one thing. Everyone fears us and, as long as they do, our grip on this town will be fine," Regina said, "that and mini Miss Swan's loyalty to myself and Zelena. She's right where I need and even big Miss Swan will end up giving her over to me at some point because it's best for Eva and Henry being with her is best for him."

"But didn't you promise Little Miss Swan that you would behave yourself…?" Gold quizzed.

"I did," Regina said smirking, "but Zelena didn't promise her anything."

Emma had both twins and they were sat in Granny's having lunch. Grilled Cheese and milkshakes for the twins. Everyone was trying to get along but there was obvious tensions.

"How have things been since the curse broke kid?" Emma asked as she looked at Henry.

"Well they have calmed down but I still think they're up to something, It's them. When are they ever not?" Henry said.

"Regina promised me that she wouldn't do anything because of me and what I've done for her," Eva said, "I gave her someone to do something with that wasn't her sister and she's so grateful for that."

"But she tried to kill our mum…" Henry pointed out, "but almost killed you instead."

"She may not have known the apple was poisonous," Eva said.

"Eva of course she knew the apple was poisonous. That's why she gave it to me," Emma said.

"That's it. Side with him. I taught Regina how to love like you do and it's my love for her that forced you to save her," Eva said arms crossed.

"She doesn't love anyone, not you, not Henry. In fact probably the only person she does love is her sister and that must be some twisted kind of love," Emma said.

"Wait!" Henry said, "Eva does have a point there. You couldn't wake Eva up but Regina did…with True Love's Kiss… There's no way she could have woken her up if she didn't really love her…"

"That was a fluke. You said so yourself Henry that Regina is incapable of love," Emma said, "she has dark magic here."

"There's no magic in Storybrooke," Eva said, "the curse prevented magic from being here. Regina told me."

"Well Henry she is incapable of love," Emma said.

"So how comes Eva is awake?" Henry asked.

"As I said fluke."

"No! Regina loves me and that is how she woke me up!" Eva said.

"Eva stop being a brat," Henry said.

"I'm a brat? Look who's talking," Eva said.

"You're being selfish because mum wants me. You're the selfish one!"

"Henry…!" Emma said but she couldn't finish her sentence as Eva grabbed her bag and ran out, tears streaming down her face. Emma went to go after her and then remembered that she couldn't go after Eva with Henry in tow.

Eva ran until she couldn't run and then wondered where she could go. Regina was stuck in a meeting and she had no idea where Zelena was. Then it hit her. Mr. Gold. She hurried to the shop and looked around before walking inside.

Gold, or Rumple, looked up as he heard the door open.

"Eva. What's happened?" he asked hurrying out from behind the counter, knowing how much the girl meant to Regina.

"Mum and Henry started arguing with me and I had to get out of there and Regina and Zelena are busy," she explained, "and I know you get on with Regina."

He produced a handkerchief and allowed the girl to wipe her eyes on it.

"Do you like unicorns?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Eva said before Gold went and got something and then wrapped his hand around it before walking over to Eva and opened his hand.

Eva gasped as the unicorn began to walk over Gold's hand and she couldn't take her eyes off it. Gold took one of her hands and let the unicorn walk into it.

"Keep it. Now would you like a look around?" he asked before Eva nodded. He decided the best thing to do was keep Eva in the shop until someone came to collect her.

Zelena arrived to take Henry back to Regina's office.

"Where's Eva?" she questioned.

"We all argued and she stormed off," Emma said.

"Why the hell didn't you call me? I could have found her. Keep him," Zelena said before walking out of Granny's and pulled her phone out and called Regina.

"Your mini-me hasn't arrived has she?"

"Eva? No why?"

"She's missing. They all got in an argument and Eva walked off," Zelena explained.

"I've got a hunch. Try Rumple's shop. He knows that I get along with him."

"Thanks sis. I'll call soon," she said before she made a beeline straight for Gold's shop.

She walked into the shop and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Gold over by his collection of windchimes with Eva.

"Zelena," he said softly before walking over to her, "Regina tell you where she was."

"Well where she thought she was. Thank you for watching her," Zelena said, "you know what Regina's like over Eva," she said, "she dotes on the girl."

"And you?" Rumple asked.

"Getting used to the idea of a girl in the house but she's a good kid," Zelena said, "just not had the best mother at times," she added before walking over to Eva and smiling softly.

"Zelena!" the girl said before Zelena wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Luckily Regina had an idea where you were," she said, "now lets get you back to Emma," she said softly.

"Thank you Mr. Gold," Eva said before picking up her bag and leaving with Zelena, hoping that Regina would have words with Emma because she hated all the arguing and Zelena knew and would do anything to help the girl out because, like her sister, she'd grown to care for the girl…a lot.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey everyone! So I'm home alone at my dad's and that means that I can update! Hope you're all still enjoying this and continue to read. Big thanks to those who are still reading this. Big thanks to MysteryFan4Ever, Guest, HateMe101, LoveMe101 for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 46:**

"Zelena you promise me you won't do anything that will upset Eva. I know I promised her but you never promised her anything so you must promise me that you won't," Regina said as she had her morning coffee. Henry was still upstairs getting ready for school.

"Now why would I upset the girl who is the reason we are alive sis?" Zelena answered.

"I don't know but I also know your ways and that is to cause as much havoc as possible," Regina said before she slid a cup of coffee over the counter to Zelena, "now remember we have Eva over the weekend."

"Yes and a massive problem," Zelena said as she sipped her coffee.

"What are you on about?"

"Well now the curse has broken the protective barrier around Storybrooke has also been lifted and that means that anyone can come now…even from Wonderland…"

"Mother…She cannot get to the twins," Regina said, "I'll go and warn the older Miss Swan and can you sort Henry out?"

"Sure can," Zelena said before Regina grabbed her things and headed out and to the Loft.

Regina knocked on the door and was surprised to find Eva answering the door.

"Regina," Eva smiled, "come in," she said.

"Is your mother awake yet?" Regina asked once she was inside.

"Right here," Emma said before Mary Margaret appeared.

"Regina," she said.

"Snow White," came the reply.

"Eva are you ready? I'll get you breakfast at Granny's," she said before Eva hurried to get her bag before Mary Margaret hurried her out the door leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"What is it now?" Emma asked leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Well the curse is broken…"

"Little bit obvious…"

"That means the protective dome around Storybrooke has also been lifted. That was what kept all everyone in the town except you and the twins," Regina explained.

"What's your point?"

"Well now that the dome has shattered other…people…characters can enter Storybrooke," Regina said, "people like my mother…"

"And which character is she supposed to be?"

"The Queen of Hearts…"

"As in the off with your head kind?" Emma asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"The very same one. Yes she will find her way here before you ask and probably go after the twins. Eva more once she finds out the bond I have with her," Regina said, "they can't be allowed to walk off alone. Henry will try…"

"Eva won't because she knows better," Emma said, "that's one thing I think we can both agree on. Eva listens to us despite the problems that I sometimes have with her.

"Yes well either way neither twin can be left to walk anywhere alone. Mother could show up at any moment," Regina said.

"I thought you said there was no way that anyone could get here," Emma said.

"My mother has her ways of showing up," Regina sighed, "just make sure that neither twin walks anywhere alone and we should be fine," she finished before heading off and to her office.

No sooner had Regina left the Loft something strange happened in the harbour. A boat appeared; not just any boat though. The Jolly Roger appeared suddenly and aboard were Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Regina and Zelena's worst nightmare, their mother Cora.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Cora said, "may we all get what we're after," she said smirking.

"Thanks for the help Cora. Now I can get revenge on that croc," Hook said.

"Not before I deal with him," Pan said.

"Seems like we all want to wreck revenge for some reason," Cora said, "I think we need to split and find out what we need to and then report back here at the end of the day." The others nodded and soon the three were disembarking from the Jolly Roger and heading around town to try and find what they needed.

The day moved and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Zelena had an incident and instantly called Regina, who dropped everything and hurried to the Sheriff's station.

"My magic is back," Zelena said, "it caught me out completely. I bet yours is back too. It must have happened when the curse broke." Regina looked at her sister before trying something and realised her magic was back as well.

"There's magic in Storybrooke again. If she does find her way here we now have our powers back to stop her hurting the twins."

"Stop who hurting who?" Emma asked as she walked in with a late lunch.

"We want Eva at ours and to keep Henry," Regina said instantly.

"No way. You are not having both twins at yours," Emma said instantly.

"We have our magic back. That means should our mother show up we are able to protect the twins," Regina explained.

"Evil and Wicked?" Emma mused before she saw Zelena nod.

"Do the right thing for Eva and let us protect them. We are never going to stop you seeing them Emma but they also need to be protected," she said.

Emma gave it some thought before sighing,

"Fine but we don't let on what is going on and we carry on as normal until your mother shows up."

"Agreed," Regina and Zelena said at the same time.

The day passed and nothing happened so Eva and Henry went their separate ways after the school day. Eva to her library for her session with Belle and Henry to Regina's office.

Eva walked along with her headphones in and was blissfully unaware of anything before she walked into someone and turned to look at them.

"Oh I'm sorry," Eva said to the woman, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"Eva Swan," Eva replied.

"Well I'm Cora and there was no harm done but you've been brought up with good manners," Cora smiled.

"That's my mum Emma teaching me that, oh and Regina too," Eva smiled before Cora focussed in on the girl.

"You know Regina?" she questioned.

"Yes I do. She's like a mother to me and she's my twin, Henry's, adoptive mother," Eva smiled.

"So your birth mother is this Emma?"

"That is correct Cora," Eva confirmed, "and Henry was given away at birth to Regina."

Cora had been about to ask something when a car pulled up alongside them and Cora soon found herself face to face with Zelena.

"Eva in the car please," Zelena said before Eva said bye to Cora and went and got in the car. Zelena walked up close to her mother, "now you stay away from Eva and Henry and me and Regina or else there will be trouble," she said before she went and got in the car with Eva and drove away, not realising she'd given Cora an idea on how to get her own way and hurt Regina and Zelena once more.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey everyone. So I was planning on updating tomorrow but you've got it a day early as I'm sat watching TV and got nothing better to do. Big thanks to everyone reading this and MysteryFan4Ever and HateMe101 for the reviews. Means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 47:**

Eva moved into Regina and Zelena's a couple of days later and it was agreed that the twins would go to the Loft for tea every night so Emma still got to see them both. The main thing was protecting the twins from Cora.

"Why am I here?" Eva asked.

"Because your mother agreed to let you spend some time with us and Henry together," Zelena said, "that and you need to stay away from that woman you spoke to the other day."

"You spoke to our mother?" Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know she was your mother at the time," Eva said, "but I'll stay away from her from now on."

"Stay away from who?" Henry asked.

"This woman," Regina said, showing her son a photo of her mother.

"Is she evil?" Henry asked.

"Only the Queen of Hearts," Regina said deciding to play along.

"OK. I don't want to lose my head," Henry said before grabbing his schoolbag before Zelena took the twins to school and then headed to the station.

Emma was out on patrol already when she walked into someone.

"Sorry love," he said, "didn't see you there."

"You're new in town. What's your name?" she asked before noticing the hook, "actually let me guess Captain Hook."

"My reputation proceeds me then. You've heard of me…"

"My son Henry has a storybook and he thinks everyone is a character from it," Emma explained, "his twin…my daughter didn't used to believe in it but now she sorta does."

"Well yes I'm Captain Hook or Killian Jones whichever you want to call me Deputy…"

"Swan. Emma Swan and I'd better get back to it before Sheriff Mills, Zelena accuses me of messing about on the job," she said, "pleasure to meet you though Captain Hook," she smiled before walking off.

Regina had made sure she was around to pick up the twins from school and Henry instantly went up to her.

"Can we go and see Mr. Gold?" he asked, "I need to ask him about something. I promise we'll stay there until we are picked up." Regina looked at Henry and then at Eva. Clearly she was thinking about it and she eventually nodded,

"Yes. I guess you can if it's OK with him. Get in the car and we'll go and see." The twins nodded and got in the car and soon Regina was pulling up outside Gold's shop and went in and spoke to him before telling the twins that they could stay but they weren't to leave the shop. They nodded before grabbing their bags and heading inside the shop.

"Well what can I do for you two?" Gold asked.

"I want to know more about the Queen of Hearts," Henry said, "she's in Storybrooke and has already spoken to Eva but I want to know more about her."

Gold looked over at Eva, who was over by the unicorns, before he nodded and made two stools appear from nowhere.

"Of course you have magic as well. You're Rumpelstiltskin," Henry said, "well the Dark One."

"Yes but I don't have my dagger," Gold said, "now the Queen of Hearts. Well she's your mother and aunt's mother and is worse than the pair of them combined and have a certain…shall we say fondness for cutting people's heads off," he said, "she should be in that book of yours," he added before Henry got out his book and found the page.

"There she is," he said pointing to her before the door opened and Pan walked in. Henry knew who he was and instantly went to his sister's side and stood in front of her and watched Gold and Pan.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked.

"Well I'm looking for my son and they say you're the man who knows everything around here," Pan said before noticing Eva and Henry over in the corner and walked over to them.

"Henry Mills and Eva Swan right?" Pan asked.

"Who wants to know?" Henry asked.

"Name's Malcolm. I hear you have a book. Does it tell me who my son is?" he asked.

"Don't you lie. You're Peter Pan and no the book doesn't tell me everything," Henry said, "don't say anything Eva. Anyway how do you who Eva and I are?"

"Well everyone knows who you two are," Pan smirked, "you two are probably the most known children in town."

"Is there a problem here?" Belle asked and Eva ran over to her.

"Can you take the twins into the back please Belle?" Gold asked and Belle nodded and took the twins to the back room.

"We all know why you're here, father," Gold said, "now stop going after those twins. You don't want the Evil Queen or the Wicked Witch after you. They do love those kids, especially Eva," he said.

"Those two are incapable of love," Pan smirked as he looked at Gold, "everyone knows it."

"Well since young Miss Swan has been in Storybrooke things have changed and those two are capable of love," Gold said, "the two Miss Swans have begun to change things and obviously you can tell that the curse is broken. Regina broke it when she kissed va goodbye after the girl ate a poisoned apple turnover."

Pan had been about to answer the when the bell above the shop door tinkered and Regina walked in and instantly froze.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked, "where are the twins?"

"Out the back with Belle," Gold replied.

"Never mind. I'm done here anyway," Pan smirked before he walked over to the door, "Madam Mayor," he said before walking out of the door.

"What the hell did he want?" Regina asked.

"Wanted to know if I had any information on his son," Gold said, "he seems to think that I know everything in this town. However Henry knows who he is. He said it to his face. That's a smart boy you have there," he said.

"And a smart girl," Regina said, "I'd say Eva is slightly smarter than Henry though," she said before going through to the twins, "time to go," she said and the two grabbed their bag and thanked Belle for watching the twins before she got them in the car and drove back to the house.

"Right go and change and one of us will call you when it's time for dinner," Zelena said before waiting for the sound of closing doors above, "Emma met Hook today…"

"And Pan came whilst Gold was watching them…" Regina said, "and Henry knows he's Pan."

"That really isn't good. We must keep an eye on them," Zelena said before Regina nodded.

"Yes we must. Now have you managed to do some food without burning it?" Regina asked.

Zelena smirked and nodded before carrying on with the dinner without burning it before the two discussed the next step and how to keep the twins safe.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey everyone! Another round of updates to be done here and I may be switching my Wizarding World fics to weekly updates but I shall see. Big thanks to everyone reading my stories. Big thanks to MysteryFan4Ever and HateMe101 for the reviews. It gives me the motivation to keep writing.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 48:**

Eva had managed to escape everyone and headed up to Henry's Castle. She'd said she'd never go up there but it was a quiet place and she could be alone and think about things. Yes she could do that back in the main town but anyone could have walked in on her and she just wanted to think clearly.

She was sat there looking put over the sea. She could see the Jolly Roger and knew from Henry that Captain Hook and Peter Pan had arrived and she wondered who else was going to arrive now the curse was broken. She actually was debating whether to apologise to Emma for the way she'd been but she was still barely talking to her mother so she decided not to say anything.

She was deep in thought that she didn't realise that Cora had sat down beside her until she felt a hand on her arm and it brought her out of her thoughts and she turned and looked at her.

"Cora Mills…" Eva said, "you shouldn't be here. Regina, Zelena and Mom will kill you if they find you anywhere near me."

"You're the one in town who knows my daughters the best and I'm just a mother wanting to get to know her daughters," Cora said sweetly, "come on and help me out dear."

Eva thought about it and sighed; she'd give anything to be best friends with her mother again so she nodded,

"I wish I was friends with my mom properly so I will answer questions," she said finally.

Cora smiled and stroked Eva's cheek,

"Does Regina love you and Henry?"

"She doesn't just love us. She saved me with True Love's Kiss," Eva said causing Cora's eyes to widen and she looked at the little girl,

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well it was when mom and Regina weren't really getting along and Regina was trying to get me and Henry. She gave mom an apple turnover as a peace offering and Henry told her not to eat it because it was poisonous but I didn't believe him so I ate the turnover and nearly died but Regina came to say goodbye to me but then she kissed me goodbye and it woke me up and broke the curse," Eva explained.

"Wow that's some story. So are they getting along now?" Cora questioned.

"Well mom had to argue to save their lives but they seem to be now bit you can never tell really with mom and Regina. Zelena mainly stays out of it and keeps an eye on me and Henry. They are getting along so much better now though and Henry and I can move between the Loft and Regina's without the restrictions."

Silence fell on the two and Eva just watched the sea and what was going on around them. She sighed and got her book out before beginning to read it.

"Sorry for interrupting you reading but what how did you end up here?" Cora asked.

"Henry came looking for mom because he hated Regina and Zelena so he wanted to bring mom here to break the curse and that meant that I had to come too and that's when it all started to go wrong. She didn't care about me. She just wanted to know Henry and began to believe him…"

"And you didn't believe so you ended up being pushed towards Regina?"

"That's correct and she taught me things that I really wanted to know like horse riding and reading. I love my own library. I even have a cell phone now," she smiled, "I feel more at home at Regina's and she wants me there but mom won't let me go and I hate that but it is what it is," Eva said, "I can still move between both places so I guess I should be grateful that I can do that," she said softly, "because I don't think I'd have been able to do that before the curse was broken. Tensions were too high."

"So you didn't believe Henry when he said what he believed in?"

"It was the stupidest idea I'd ever heard. I can see his beliefs now but I still don't believe them much," she said softly.

Silence fell once and then a car arrived and Regina's voice could heard,

"Eva car now and I will sort out your punishment later," she said and Eva nodded and said bye to Cora and went and got in the car.

"You know to stay away from her," Regina said as soon as the car door had shut.

"She said to go away but I want to make up with you and Zelena and I can only do that by getting to know who you are now," Cora said, "and she knows you better than anyone so I had to talk to her."

"After you were warned to stay away from the twins? You stay away from them, especially Eva. Emma's put her through enough. Stay away," she said before going and getting into the car.

"I'm sorry Rgeina," Eva said as Regina got in the car, "I did say no."

"I know you did but I also know that she tricked you and I'm not mad at you," Regina said.

"What's my punishment?" she asked.

"I just said that. This is her fault, not yours," Regina said as she drove away, "she didn't listen to you so why should you be punished for that?" she asked. When Eva didn't reply Regina just smirked and drove back to the house.

Cora wasted no time in heading back to the Jolly Roger and telling Pan everything.

"So Regina would do anything for Eva and Emma for Henry?" he quizzed.

"Yes that's correct," Cora said, "things haven't been great and are only just beginning to settle down but the twins have the freedom to go between Regina and Emma's without restrictions now the curse is lifted and Eva isn't happy at the Loft and would rather be with Regina but doesn't want to hurt Emma despite the fact that Emma has hurt Eva ever since they arrived here…"

"So go for Eva then because Henry will come after her and Eva going missing will bring Regina out and Henry going missing will bring Emma after them both," Pan said, "we just have to hope they don't find a way to get to Neverland because there could be trouble if they do."

"They won't find us," Cora said before heading to her quarters to figure out a plan.

Eva headed upstairs to her room at Regina's to start her homework.

"Cora got to Eva," Regina said Zelena.

"Is she OK" Zelena instantly asked.

"She's fine but Cora ignored Eva's warnings and she managed to get some information out of her but I'm not sure what," Regina said, "but I can't punish her because it wasn't fault. She would have just followed her until she got what she wanted but she held her own did Eva. They just can't really go anywhere alone now because Cora will try and speak to Henry now and maybe get some stuff out of him. One thing is for sure. We need to get one step ahead and fast before something happens to either of those twins. I just will not let anything happen to them. I won't. The Evil Queen is about to come out to play…"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey there. Another update for you all and we are heading into summer and that will hopefully mean my work hours start to increase again. Hope you enjoy this update. Big thanks to everyone reading this still and HateMe101 and MysteryFanr4Ever for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 49:**

Regina had indeed brought the Evil Queen out and she was watching Pan and Cora like a hawk. She was not willing to risk the twins' safety. The problem was after a few days Cora seemed to disappear and without so much as a trace on her.

"Do you think Eva will recognise you?" Pan asked Cora as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No. There is no way Eva or even Regina will be able to recognise me," Cora said, "everything is different about me," she said.

"Well now we need to come up with a name for you," Pan said, "something that is so far removed from Cora that nobody will be able to link it to your name."

"What about Annabelle? Could say it's French," Cora said, "plus my hair is now blonde. I shall have to do this everyday but I must get Eva to trust me before I can grab her," she said, "and you're going to figure out a way to get your son to give you that bean."

"I was close but then one of those women came in and interrupted me so I couldn't find out if he had one."

"We need it to get that girl to Neverland. Those twins have powers that will change the world and we have to get them away from Regina, Zelena and Emma. I believe we get the girl and Henry will instantly follow because he loves his twin," Cora said, "right lets get this plan rolling."

It was after school and Cora, under her new alias of Annabelle Morris, headed straight for Granny's as she knew Belle would be giving Eva her usual after school lessons. She thought of how to answer any questions before she walked into Granny's and looked around. There Eva was with Belle in her usual table going over some work. She noticed the girl look up at her before she headed to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. Granny took her order and then Eva came over to get another drink.

"I've never seen you around here before," Eva said, "are you new in town?"

"Why yes I am. I'm Annabelle Morris. I was born in France but my parents moved here when I was 2," Cora said, "what's your name little one?"

"Eva Swan. My mum's the deputy sheriff in town," Eva smiled before Granny passed her her milkshake.

"Could you show me around town? You sound like you're the girl to ask."

"Belle will probably have to come with us but that won't be a problem. I just need to finish my work and then we can go," Eva said before returning to Belle and explaining things to her.

Eventually Eva finished so Belle shadowed as Eva walked Cora around the town explaining things and introducing the townsfolk they came across, including Regina. Cora hoped that her disguise wouldn't get discovered and, luckily for her, Regina believed the tale and thanked her for stopping in Storybrooke before speaking to Eva about what she wanted for her tea.

"Well that went well," Cora said as she waved her hand and her appearance changed back, "even have Regina fooled. What did you manage to find out from that son of yours?"

"He does have a magic bean in his shop but I've got to find it and that won't be easy considering everything that he has in that shop. He doesn't know who I am yet but that I'm looking for my son. I changed my face so Henry won't remember me. This is going to be harder to get the bean than to get Eva to trust you."

"With the way I'm going she'll be mine by the end of the week," Cora smirked.

Over the next few days Cora, disguised as Annabelle, began to earn Eva's trust and Regina's and could often be seen having new parts of town pointed out to her by Eva and she smiled and nodded before asking some questions that Belle was able to answer better than Eva.

Eva eventually took Cora up to her's and Henry's Castle. The twins went up there to look through the book and match up the townsfolk. It was really the only time that the two saw eye-to-eye.

"See you can see the harbour and beyond from up here and then the town if you turn around," Eva explained, "Henry and I usually come up here together. It's practically the only place that we can be together and be trusted to be alone together."

"Why is that?" Cora asked.

"Because Regina, Zelena and Mum know where we are," Eva replied, "Henry tends to disobey the rules set out for us whereas I listen so I have to keep Henry in line. I do believe that he would come after me if anything happened to me though."

"So he loves you?"

"Yes and I'm learning to love him," Eva smiled before Emma arrived to take Eva back to the Loft for tea.

Cora headed back to the apartment she had rented with Pan and was relieved to hear that he had collected the bean, undetected, from Gold's shop. They agreed that tomorrow they would put their plan into action and get Eva.

Cora and Pan juts happened to pick the first day that the twins were allowed to wander around Storybrooke as there had been no sightings of Cora or Pan. Regina and Emma thought they'd left town somehow so decided to give the twins some freedom.

Regina, Zelena and Emma were in Granny's talking about their next step when Eva said she was bored so she and Henry were permitted to walk around Storybrooke provided they returned an hour later, to which the twins agreed.

They walked outside Granny's and Eva instantly recognised Annabelle and went over to talk to her and Henry stood by her before Annabelle grabbed Eva and waved her hand to change her appearance back and Henry rushed inside Granny's.

"Cora! She's got Eva! She's still here and she's got Eva!" he gasped before the three women were on their feet and rushed outside just in time to see Pan throw the bean to the floor and a portal opened.

"Cora!" Regina called, "let Eva go. I know it's me and Zelena you want to hurt so just take me instead. Eva has done nothing wrong."

"Oh you have one thing right there daughter. It is you I want to hurt and I have seen that you and Zelena have learnt to love thanks to the Girl Who Loved," Cora said, "she will be going with me because it's the best way that I can hurt you."

"But is it right to hurt Emma? Eva is as much her's as she is mine?" Regina pointed out.

"Emma will just be an innocent victim in all of this," Cora said before she held Eva tightly and jumped into the portal with her as Regina had stepped forwards to try and save Eva.

Henry watched on in horror before he threw his bag at Emma.

"Keep it safe!" he called.

"Kid no!" Emma said but it was too late as Henry jumped into the portal after his sister and seconds later Pan jumped in after Henry and the portal shut.

The three stood there horror struck before they realised that the twins had been taken and they had no idea where or why…


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey everyone! The UK has rain for the first time in forever. Got a busy week so uploading today before it all starts. Big thanks to everyone reading this still and HateMe101, EndlessReign and Sammi16 for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 50:**

Neither Regina or Emma could react and it took Hook's arrival to shake them out of the shock they appeared to be in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cora and Pan…They…they took Eva and Henry jumped in after her," Emma stuttered, "then the thing just closed up…"

"Neverland. That's where they'll have been taken," Hook said, "Pan's Lost Boys will be able to help guard the two."

"We don't have another bean…" Regina said, "we cannot get to them!"

"Yes we can. I have one magic bean that can get us there but we will still need to figure out a way to get back," Hook said, "but lets go to Granny's and talk there."

The group headed to Granny's and found Mary Margaret and David and informed them of what had happened and the plans to use Hook's bean and the Jolly Roger to get to Neverland.

"Well you need me and David," Mary Margaret said, "against those Lost Boys you need an archer," she said.

"She's right," Regina said, "as much as I hate to have to agree with her there. We need an archer. I have my magic back so I have to go. Plus I may need to reason with my mother."

"I'm coming too then. They're just as much mine Regina," Emma said, "it may need both of us to get them back from them."

"I have to come. Pan is my father and I may be useful. I am the Dark One and Hook needs to come as it's his ship," Gold said before Regina looked at Zelena,

"You'd have to stay here and look after the town Zelena…"

"Someone has to do it and I'm sheriff anyway," Zelena said, "I also have access to the Mayor's office. I'm happy to stay here as long as those twins are brought home in one piece."

"That's the plan," Mary Margaret said, "we'd better get everything ready and prepared. We'll spread the word about a town meeting," she said before she and David rose and left.

They did indeed get the word out about a meeting and soon everyone was gathered outside the town hall, wondering what was going on.

"Citizens of Storybrooke!" Regina called over the hubbub, "two of out number have been cruelly taken from us. Henry and Eva were taken by my mother and Peter Pan to Neverland…"

As expected there was an outcry from the townsfolk and Regina paused to let them get it out of their system.

"What are you going to do?" Granny asked.

"Myself, Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Captain Hook and the Dark One will use a magic bean to go to Neverland and rescue Henry and Eva and figure out a way to get back," Regina explained, "Zelena will be the acting mayor and sheriff still as she is the best placed to defend this town."

Yet again there was an surge of protests.

"But she's the Wicked Witch!"

"She cannot be trusted!"

"She'll kill us all!"

At that point Emma stepped forwards.

"Since Regina and Zelena have regained their powers have they used them for evil once? No they haven't. They made a promise, a promiseto my daughter, the only person who has been able to learn to love them, that they would only use their powers for good. This would be your chance to give Zelena a chance to prove that she can keep that promise."

Silence fell as everyone seemed to process Emma's words.

"Alright but I will be keeping my eye on her," Granny said, "Belle can assist me."

"Thank you," Emma said, "now we must go and we will find a way back to you," she said before she and the group headed to the Jolly Roger.

"Is everyone here?" Regina asked before checking, "right lets get this show on the road and get to Neverland and rescue Henry and Eva."

Hook found the bean and threw it into the water before steering the Jolly Roger into and the group left Storybrooke behind, hoping to head back with the twins.

Meanwhile Eva was sat terrified before Henry ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I jumped in right after Cora," he explained softly, "I knew you'd be scared and I couldn't leave you on your own."

"I've been nothing but horrible to you. Why would you jump after me?" Eva whispered.

"Because you're my sister Eva, not just my sister, my twin sister and we have a bond that cannot be broken," Henry said, "plus we're even with them now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well two against two," Henry said.

"You're forgetting the Lost Boys," Eva said.

"And you're forgetting that there will be a rescue party on the way soon," Henry said, "the mums aren't going to leave us here on our own."

Eva just sighed and rested her head on Henry's shoulder as she sat there and brought her knees to her chest and Henry wrapped an arm around his sister.

"How long before a rescue party arrives?" Cora asked.

"Well if they have Captain Hook then they'll be here soon but the girl is safe," Pan said, "nobody can get passed the Lost Boys," he said before looking over, "and now we have the upper hand as we have both the twins."

"What…?"

"Henry jumped in after you and Eva and it looks like he's found his sister," Pan said, "now we have two bargaining chips against them when they arrive."

"What did you even need Henry for? You knew I wanted Eva…but you said you wanted Henry for something…" Cora recalled.

"He and Eva have magic that I need for a curse that will give us our happy ending and make our children listen to us once and for all," Pan said, "but they don't know that they have the magic inside them yet."

"So we have to force them to reveal their powers so you can get some?" Cora asked.

"That is correct Cora," Pan said before going and getting food and drink and giving it to the twins before heading back to Cora.

There was calm around the camp for a while and Eva had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Can Eva have a blanket?" Henry asked before he wrapped the blanket around her and then, to his surprise, he found himself being given one.

He'd been asleep a matter of minutes when he heard a lot of noise and there was noise coming and he listened to what was going on.

"Pan! The Jolly Roger has been spotted!" a Lost boy called.

"So the rescue attempt begins," Henry whispered, "they're coming for us Eva. I promise you they're coming…"


	51. Chapter 51

_**Happy August everyone! And the work explosion has happened so I will try and keep parts coming but bare with me. Just to say some of my fics get updated weekly and others every two weeks because some fics I can write easier than other and the ones I struggle with I want to make sure they're the best they can be. Big thanks for reading this and to HateMe101, MysteryFan4Ever and the guest for the reviews. Oh yeah Hook was never bad.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 51:**

Henry was sat holding Eva as she was still asleep. She didn't know about the Jolly Roger arriving and Henry was going to tell her that as soon as she woke up. He decided to grab a few minutes sleep with his arms wrapped around his sister. He would protect her at all costs.

He woke up a while later and found Eva awake.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Henry asked softly.

"I'm OK, just scared," she said softly, "where are they?"

"They're here. They're aboard the Jolly Roger but must be deciding on a way to get to us," Henry said.

"They're here? The mums are here?" Eva asked.

"Yes and they will be coming for us soon," Henry said, "I will protect you from him."

"We are no age at all," Eva said, "how can you defend me against him?"

"Because he needs both of us for whatever he's got planned for us," Henry said, "he won't hurt either of us."

They saw some Lost Boys heading out of the camp and Henry realised that they were going to attack the rescue group.

"Are they…?" Eva asked.

"They'll be fine Eva. All the fairy tale characters have their real identities back so can take on the Lost Boys," Henry reassured her.

Regina, Gold and Snow were sat around the fire talking.

"Pan…He's my father," Gold said, "Henry suspects something because of that book of his book. Chances are that's why he was on edge whenever he was around."

Regina looked at Gold,

"You think my mother is in with him?"

"Could be. They both came to town at the same time and that's when all this stuff started happening," Gold mused, "I will certainly have to face my father to get the twins back…"

His sentence was interrupted by an arrow narrowly missing his face and he watched Mary Margaret spring up.

"Attack!" she called and before long there was an ambush on the camp. Regina decided she was going to use her magic so she could frighten the boys away and get used to it. David was reflecting arrows using his sword and Hook was busy capturing a Lost Boy for them to use to get to the camp.

Emma was stood there before David tossed her a sword and she had to try and use it without really knowing how to use it. She suddenly found herself face to face with a Lost Boy and felt like she knew what to do somehow.

"You'll never see those twins of yours ever again," the Lost Boy warned, "they'll be taken away from where we're currently camped now Pan and Cora know you're here," he smirked before his sword was somehow knocked out of his hand.

The battle ensured for a few more minutes before the Lost Boys were defeated and fled.

"Well done Emma. You need training with a sword," David observed.

"Give me a gun any day of the week," Emma replied, "that I can work with no problem at all," she said before looking at Regina.

"It's not just Gold who needs to confront a parent. I will have to go and confront my mother for disobeying her as a child," Regina said.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes please?" Hook said clearing his throat and everyone looked to see a Lost Boy. They had a way to the camp.

The noise suddenly increased around Henry and Eva as the Lost Boys came back and the two watched Pan talk to one of the returning Boys before he turned and looked at them.

"Prepare to move out! They have one of our group," he called.

"What about the prisoners?" one Lost Boy said.

"They can walk with Cora. They won't be stupid enough to try anything," Pan said before Eva and Henry found themselves being pulled to their feet and tied together by their wrists.

"Don't try anything," Cora said as she had a hand on each of the twins' shoulders as they waited to move out.

"Right you know where we're going," Pan called when they were ready, "let's go," he said before the group began to move out.

"You will lead Regina and Gold to the camp so they can talk to Pan," Hook said, "or I will do something I won't regret. We are here to retrieve Henry and Eva and that is all. We don't want to fight or anything like that. You will not speak or anything, just lead the two there and back here again." The Lost Boy nodded before he was given some food and water before Gold and Regina were ready for the trip.

The two began to follow the Lost Boy through the trees to the camp. Regina and Gold were preparing themselves to face their parent figure when they arrived at the camp and found…

"Nothing…? Where the hell are they then?" she asked as she looked around.

"You realky think they would have stayed here after knowing that you had captured me? Oh dear Evil Queen and Dark One. It appeared your parents were one step ahead of you," the Lost Boy, Daniel, smirked.

"We'll just have to head back and then figure out where to go from there," Gold said, "lead the way back please."

The three soon arrived back.

"They've been moved. Pan was one step ahead of us and now we are back to square 1 and trying to locate them," Regina sighed, "we have to regroup and figure out what to do because we need to find them fast…before they can discover their magic."

"They have magic?" Emma asked.

"Henry will apparently become the Author and Eva is the Girl Who Loves, especially when it comes to the forces of darkness," Gold explained.

"And you are The Saviour," Snow said, "and a product of True Love."

"You have gotta be kidding me. Right now we need to focus on finding the twins," Emma said before hearing the sounds of bells.

"Get down here TinkerBell!" Hook called before a fairy in a green dress landed before him.

"I was on my way down anyway. I heard that Captain Hook was in Neverland and he needs help," TinkerBell said.

"Yes we are. Pan has a couple of children captive. Henry Mills and Eva Swan and we have travelled here to get them back but he's moved them and we don't know where and Lost Boy here won't say a thing," Hook explained before TinkerBell sat down.

"So you need their location without giving anything away?" the fairy asked.

"Basically in a nutshell yeah," Hook explained before the fairy began to think.

"Yes I'll help you," she said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully now they had the advantage and would find the twins soon.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey everyone. I have work in a few hours but wanted to get this up. Sorry if things seem a bit rushed. They aren't meant to be. Neverland will trigger a few things and hopefully they'll all be what you want.**_ _ **Hopefully you are still enjoying this and I hope to stick to the every 2 weeks updates as it's working best for me with this fic.**_ _ **Thanks to everyone still reading this. Big thanks to Sammii16, HateMe101 and MysteryFan4Ever for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **The Two Truest Believers-Part 52:**

TinkerBell was circling the sky every now and again in the hopes of finding the new location of Pan's camp but there was nothing. Clearly the group were still on the move.

"They must still be on the move," the fairy informed the group, "they'll find camp soon as it'll be nightfall and then they'll be still enough for me to hopefully find them."

"You'd better because Emma and Regina are going out of their minds," Mary Margaret said, "I mean we all are but it's their children…our grandchildren who are missing and we need them back."

"We will get them back," Hook said, "they'll slip up eventually and then that is when we shall strike," he said looking over at Emma and Regina by the fire.

"We will make camp here," Pan called out after a while and Eva and Henry found themselves sat down on a log with Cora watching over them. Henry turned and looked at Eva and could see that she was still scared and wondered how he could help her. He decided to wrap his arms around her and just let her know that he was there for her.

"Thanks," Eva whispered before she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you jumped in after me because I'm not alone."

"Eva they won't hurt us. Pan is Gold's father and I suspect that is the reason they went for us," he said softly.

"And Cora?"

"Wanted to hurt Regina and Zelena at a guess."

"I feel so stupid. I should never have trusted her. It's because of me trusting her that all this has happened. It's all my fault," Eva said. She really did feel bad about what had happened and that her brother had now been caught up in her mess but she didn't want to be alone and trying to get herself out of the situation she was in.

Food was brought to the twins and they sat and ate it under the watchful eye of Cora. She sat and watched them before beginning to eat her own as there was finally a fire going. The twins were sat by the fire and Eva fell asleep again. Henry remained awake however and watched the two adults to make sure they didn't try anything.

TinkerBell looked around before thinking.

"They must have made camp now. I'll get up in the air and try and find out where they are. We'll find them," she said before everyone agreed and watched as the fairy took off and soon disappeared from the sky above them.

"Tink will find them," Mary Margaret said to Emma, "she's never let me down yet."

"Wht do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well one time your father and I had to come here and Tink helped us find what we needed but Pan wasn't here at that time," she explained, "but she never failed us when we needed it."

"I hope she doesn't let us down this time. I don't trust either of them," Emma said.

"You have every reason not to," Regina said, "Pan is Gold's father and I'm still trying to figure out how my mother fits into this. I wish I knew," she sighed.

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke and Zelena was actively out on a patrol. She wasn't into the paperwork side of things so kept her presence in the town by being out on patrol and then handing it over to local people who were helping out at night.

"You haven't slipped up once yet," Granny had said to Zelena one day.

"I don't intend to Granny. I made a promise to Eva and to you when Regina, Emma and the rest went to rescue the twins," Zelena said, "and if I were to have to use my powers I would use it to protect the town and you. Eva has taught me a few things you know."

"Well I will be keeping my eye on you as will the towsfolk," Granny reminded her before walking off in the direction of the diner.

Back in Neverland and both twins were awake and Henry saw Pan and called put to him.

"What do you want us for? Is it just to get revenge on your son and Cora her daughters? We're nothing special at all," he said before watching as Pan walked over to them and sat down.

"Yes that is part of the plan but you two are also lightness and darkness rolled into one," Pan said, "you don't know it yet Henry but you are going to become the Author one day and have the power to write and change things."

"And Eva? Who will she become?" Henry asked.

"Eva is already living up to her name and proving that she was given the right name. The Girl Who Loved. She loves Regina and Zelena and they are the darkness…" Pan said.

"Wait. So you're telling me that I am the light force and Eva is the force of darkness? Is that what you're saying?" Henry asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying and one day you two will discover your powers and then we can use them against the world. The world doesn't stand a chance against us," Pan smirked before he watched the two process what they had been told.

TinkerBell flew back into the rescue camp and sighed.

"I got a rough direction but the wind is going too much for me to get a clear direction. I fear even this place is against us," she said, "but I'll keep going up in the air and looking to get a clear direction. I won't give up until they are back where they belong."

"Thank you Tink," Mary Margaret said.

"You're welcome Snow," she said before going over to Hook to discuss something with him.

Emma had fallen asleep and Mary Margaret covered her with a blanket and she sat back down net to David and sighed before finding his arm around her.

Back at Pan's camp and he was still watching the twins before he realised that if they were separate then a rescue party would be torn in half and they would be stronger. He rose from his seat and headed closer to the twins before Henry realised what Pan was going to do and he jumped to his feet with Eva and held her behind him.

The twins were now both scared but could feel something inside of them.

"You are not getting your hands on Eva," Henry said before forcing Eva backwards as he stepped back and that was when it happened. A column of white and purple smoke. The twins' magic had awoken and Pan could finally use it against the rescue party.


End file.
